11 Reglas para ser la esposa perfecta
by Dream.6c
Summary: Porque ser una esposa perfecta requería muchas cosas... como ser paciente, ordenada, educada... y su-su-sumisa?¿Sumisa del verbo sumusión? ¡Esto era una broma! ¡Edward Cullen estaba LOCO! Uff... respira Bella, si lo matas, te vas presa..., Oh mejor ¡Que suenen las trompetas! Es hora de comenzar la guerra!.. ADVERTENCIA: PARODIA
1. Chapter 1

"_El __secreto__ de un matrimonio feliz, es eso… un secreto"_

_**Prologo;**_

— Usted esta bromeando, ¿no es así? —preguntó Isabella Swan mirando fijamente los pápelos sobre el escritorio de Carlisle Cullen, dueño de la compañía C&S Proyectos Ltda. Carlisle no cambio la cara, y su esposa junto a él, ni siquiera se ruborizo.

— Pues no Bella, hablo muy enserio. Tú esta pidiéndome que te venda una de mis mejores casas ¡Un patrimonio cultural! e insisto en regalártela a cambio de que me hagas este favor.— dijo el hombre con paciencia. Bella no podía creerlo, ¡Como le pedía eso!

Esto es una broma. Tenia que ser una broma de pésimo gusto… pésimo, pésimo gusto. Bella miro a su madre, que le sonreía abiertamente. No… ¡Traidora! También estaba de acuerdo!

— ¡Carlisle! Esa casa pertenece a mi familia desde hace generaciones, las circunstancias que la llevaron a tus manos fueron inevitables, y estoy dispuesta a pagarte el valor total de la casa. Pero no puedes pedirme algo así por una ¡jodida casa!

— Cuida tu boca Bella… —regañó Renée a sentada junto a Charlie.— Además, no es algo tan terrible lo que te estamos pidiendo, Solo serán 6 meses y nuevamente serás la libre palomilla que eres…

¡Su madre estaba loca! ¿Por qué su padre no intervenía?

— ¿Papa? —suplicó, Charlie se encogió de hombros desatendiéndose del asunto. Una pésima costumbre de su padre.

—La verdad hija, es que me parece un acuerdo perfecto, tú eres muy joven pero a esta edad, ya deberías tener fijo tu camino y este acuerdo no solo beneficiaria a Carlisle, si no que a ti también —dijo Charlie dando por saldado el asunto.

Rayos, si su padre estaba de acuerdo no tenia nada que hacer en contra de ello. ¡Oh Diooos! ¿Pooorqueee? ¡Justo cuando se había inscrito a monja! Se encerraría en el convento apenas pasaran los 6 meses… ¡Rayos! Hasta su mente estaba convenciéndose de aceptar el asunto. No, no y no.

—Mama, seré monja…—dijo Bella, intentando hacer razonar a sus padres y de paso. Darles una sorpresa a Carlisle y Esme. Esme se atraganto.

—Pfff, tonterías. Tú serás monja el día que los cerdos vuelen —rió una Renée sonriente. Bella la fulmino con la mirada.

—¡Oh! Mira… ¡Un cerdo volador! —dijo Bella con sarcasmo. Bien, quizás no servía para monja pero en definitiva tampoco servía para lo que le estaban pidiendo. Un mensaje de parte de Bella a todos sus auditores; Amigos y amigas lindas, no confíen en madres locas. ¡Ah! Por cierto, quiero rosas rojas en mi tumba.

—Bella… no es tan malo, ya veras que cuando lo conozcas bien, te agradara —dijo Esme, intentando convencerla, Bella se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

—Conozco muchas chicas mucho más lindas que yo, y más er… acorde a lo que ustedes necesitan… quizás si convenzo a alguna de ellas… —negoció Bella… Alice podría hacerle el favor, ahhmm… No. Alice era la hija de Carlisle, no podría ayudarla. Pero ¡Rosalie! Si, si, a Rosalie le encantaban los desafíos… quizás podría desafiarla y…

—No Bella, queremos que seas específicamente tú —dijo Esme sonrientemente. Ella ahogo un gemido de terror— Piensa que ayudaras a una pobre alma perdida… —dijo ella con amor-sarcasmo muy sonriente.

¿Se daba cuenta lo que le estaban pidiendo? Digo… una esposa normal no pediría eso, ni una esposa, ni una madre, ni hermana, ni nadie… ¡Menos en el siglo 21!, digo… igual seria un poco más aceptable obligarla a hacer eso en el año 1800, pero no ahora, no en el 2000, no en esta era!

Pero no tenía salida. Carlisle y Esme estaban decididos a que la única condición para obtener aquel patrimonio cultural que tanto amaba era hacer _eso. _Digo, ella era una artista callejera, le gustaba la pintura, cantar en bares nocturnos de Jazz u otro tipo de música, le gustaban los parques y lugares naturales, ayudar en acciones sociales y no era para nada el prototipo de mujer que un empresario necesita. ¡Era prácticamente una hippie! Lo único que le faltaba era el desapego con su familia y seria una hippie nómada! Dios… esta gente estaba loca. ¿Sabría el hijo de Carlisle lo que su padre planeaba? Cuando se enterara… ugghh… no quería estar allí.

—Este será un contrato a corto plazo, te casaras con mi hijo por solo 6 meses o derrumbo la casa, tú decides —dijo Carlisle.

¡Jaque Mate! Dios, No tenía salida. Miró con odio fingido a cada persona en la familia y suspiro rendida.

—Ok… yo acepto…

Los cuatro rostros mirándola resplandecieron de alegría.

—¡Genial! ¡Es hora de llamar a Edward!

No se porque fue, pero Bella sintió que alguien le echaba tierra a su tumba.

…

**..**

**. **

Edward observo la iluminada mañana por el ventanal de su oficina. Sus pensamientos deberían ser alegres, debería pensar en su adorada madre, un su inteligente madre, o en sus locos hermanos… más su mente se hallaba en una parte muy distinta. Una parte verdaderamente distinta…

¡Su madre estaba loca! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás hubiese pensado que se casaría obligado! Ni aunque de eso dependiera el gran negocio de su padre ni la realización de su propia empresa. Jamás se casaría con una niñita caprichosa hija de papa. Pero Dios, no tenía salida. Tendría que casarse. Ughh.. Maldición.

Sus padres eran unos arcaicos. ¿Concertar un matrimonio por conveniencia? ¿En el siglo 21? No estaban locos, ¡estaban dementes! ¡Y la familia de la chica! ¡Y la chica! Seguramente le ofrecieron una gran suma por el acuerdo…

Carraspeo asqueado. Se iba a casar con una chica que se vendía por dinero. Maldición.

Miro el papel en sus manos. El papel que acababa de encontrar entre el spam de su correo. No podía huir del matrimonio, pero podía hacerla huir a ella. Sonrió. Si ella creía que se iba a casar con un hombre tranquilo que le daría el mundo bajo sus pies, estaba muy equivocada.

Prepárate señorita misterio, estas a punto de entrar al infierno.

_**Guía de la buena esposa. 11 reglas para mantener a tu marido feliz. **_

'_**Se la esposa que el siempre soñó'**_

1— Ten lista la cena.

2— Luce Hermosa.

3— Se dulce e interesante.

4— Arregla tu casa.

5— Hazlo sentir en el paraíso.

6— Prepara a los niños.

7— Minimiza el ruido.

8— Procura verte feliz.

9— Escúchalo.

10— Ponte en sus zapatos.

11— No te quejes.

**EXTRA: **Hazlo sentir a sus anchas. Deja que se acomode en el sillón o se recueste en la habitación. Ten una bebida caliente lista para él. Arregla su almohada y ofrece quitarle sus zapatos.

…

_**..**_

_**. **_

"_**Este texto que aunque parece una broma es real y asemeja el papel de la esposa al de esclava, fue publicado en 1953 y se entregaba en España a todas las mujeres que hacían el Servicio Social en la Sección Femenina, algo así como un servicio militar para aprender las tareas de casa. Sin desperdicio." **_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

* * *

_Hola, hola, hola, hoooola! Lindas preciosas!_

_Me presento! Mi nombre es Vale, Valentina, o Val, como ustedes quieran, y normalmente escribo en otro fandon de por allá lejos xD, pero como estoy loca, decidí traspasar una de mis historias a este fandom de acá para darme más inspiración! (Y sirvió, mientras lo adaptaba, me inspire bastante xD)_

_Bueno, este fic es una adaptación (como ya dije) a mi propia historia que esta en el área de 'Sailor Moon', ya esta listo, solo me falta subirlo tanto aquí como allá en el otro lado xD ¡Así que no intenten hacer trampa!_

_Espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo xD y Les advierto! Es una parodia a muchas cosas xd Cualquier comentario o acotación, envíenla en un review ;), o por inbox (?)_

_Nos leemos ;)_

_Pd: Lo de arriba es una lista real que saque de internet distribuida hace muchos años, los personajes no son míos, y la historia si me pertenece. No inflijo ninguna ley de derechos del autor?_

_Pd2: Este cap no tiene beta, pero los demás si lo tendrán! Mi queridísima amiga (y co-autora de este fic) Sirena Misty (escritora de pokemon y Sailor Moon) me lo beteara de ahora en adelante xD._

_Ahora sí! _

_Paz!_


	2. 01 La despedida de Soltero!

_**Capitulo 1**_

'_Para comenzar un buen matrimonio, __es necesario__ terminar una buena soltería"_

—Siempre he querido ir a una boda y gritar: ¡Yo me opongo! —dijo Bella a sus amigas, mientras el ruido qué las rodeaba se hacía cada vez más intenso en el bar—. ¿Creen qué sería muy imprudente que gritara eso en mi boda?

—No exageres Bella…, tampoco es como si te fueras a casar con el demonio. —le dijo Rosalie, tratando de calmarla, Bella la miró feo y Roselie rio suavemente.

Estaban las tres amigas en un bar cerca de la casa de Rose, o mejor dicho… la mansión de la rubia. Bella había llegado junto a sus amigas a lamentar su inminente boda, por lo que estaban prácticamente en una despedida de soltera, o eso le habían dicho al guardia para que las dejara entrar con un precio más razonable, obviamente ¡Los precios el bar eran desmesurados! Según Alice, por lo que no vieron problema de aprovechar su estado como 'Próximamente casada' y conseguir descuentos. Tuvieron que mostrarle la licencia que habían pedido -o la fotocopia que tenía Bella- y ella tuvo que poner su cara más feliz para el matrimonio. Casi estuvo saltando en un pie frente al guardia contándole lo feliz que era.

Si, si Señoras y Señores… Bella Swan, ¡Contraería matrimonio el día siguiente! ¡Se casaría con un hombre que si siquiera conocía bien! _¡Bravo!_

—Con ese pedazo de hombre, no comprendo la razón por la que quieras evitar casarte —suspiró Rose soñadoramente, aunque todas sabían que lo hacía solo para burlarse de la futura novia, Bella bufó—. Contenta ocuparía tu lugar… —agregó con algo parecido al sarcasmo.

—Vamos, te lo regalo… Por lo menos tú si lo conoces —comentó con sorna, Bella.

Ay Dios, todo estaba mal, su futuro marido no quería ni conocerla antes de casarse, y ya mañana comenzarían a vivir juntos. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo haría? El hombre era un terco, obstinado, celoso y arrogante –según las propias palabras de Alice-. Alice era la hermana de Edward Cullen, su 'prometido' y a lo largo de los años, había escuchado todas las quejas posibles de Alice hacía su mujeriego hermano, si, si, el hombre también era mujeriego.

¡Si pareciera como si reuniera todos los defectos masculinos! Y lo peor, era ella quien tendría que hacerse cargo del hombre.

—Pfff, si hubieses accedido a ir a mi casa cuando las chicas iban a buscarme, lo hubieses conocido Bella. —le dijo Alice, tomando el primavera que habían pedido para comenzar a relajarse antes de los tragos más fuertes.

— ¡Pero si he ido a tu casa! —exclamó.

—Pero nunca cuando Edward se encuentra. —agregó Alice sonriente. Rose arqueó una ceja con la bombilla del trago entre sus dedos.

—Todas lo conocemos Bella, me parece de lo más extraño que seas la única que jamás lo vio —le dijo Rose, sacando el lado práctico del asunto. —¡Incluso Jessica y Lauren! Y eso si que es mucho…

— Jessica y Lauren divisarían a un hombre a mas de 5 km de distancia —se quejó Bella.

—Quizás si lo vio en algún momento, pero con lo tonta que es, probablemente no lo haya reconocido. —le dijo Alice a Rose con la mano en la barbilla, casi como si buscara los motivos de un terrible crimen. Bella gimió dolorosamente.

—Eso tiene lógica, recuerda que Edward no es muy parecido a mí que digamos —dijo Alice con su sonrisa de duende, luego cambiando la cara a una llena de asombro agregó—. ¡Quizás hasta ya pasó algo con él y ella ni enterada de que era mi hermano!

— ¡No seas absurda Alice! —gritó Bella, subiendo el volumen por encima de la música—. ¡Nunca he salido con ningún Edward en mi vida!

—Oh… bien, cálmate, sólo fue una idea. —le dijo Rose riendo, mientras Bella se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Y por qué Edward aceptó? No es del tipo de hombre que aceptaría algo así. —preguntó Rose a Alice, con la cara llena de curiosidad. Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

— ¡Tú! La sabelotodo Alice no sabe algo! —dijo Rose con burla.

—Oh, cállate…— se quejo ella.— ¿Tú sabes algo Bella? —le preguntó Alice, Bella se sobresaltó.

—No… no lo sé. —mintió tratando pasar desapercibida.

Lo cierto era que Carlisle le había explicado el porqué del matrimonio, y también porqué Edward no se había hecho una furia al comprometerlo deliberadamente. Él necesitaba casarse.

Según lo que el propio Carlisle le dijo, Edward tiene un proyecto gigantesco con una gran compañía, que sacaría a su pequeña empresa en transformación a la gloria y Luz ante los demás empresarios. Arquitectónica. De eso se trataría, y el dueño de la gran empresa era… bien, era su padre Charlie Swan. Pero su padre no quería acceder a ser socio con un joven irresponsable y aunque Carlisle le haya dicho que Edward no era así, Charlie se negaba a creerlo. Así que ambos, Charlie y Carlisle habían llegado a un particular acuerdo.

Carlisle tenía algo que su padre o más bien ella quería, y su padre quería la seguridad de que su proyecto estaba en las mejores manos posibles. ¿Cómo explicarlo de la manera más entendible?

Su padre condicionó a Carlisle de que él confiaría en Edward si éste se casaba y tenía una familia hecha y derecha, tal y como se suponía que un hombre a su edad debía tener. Edward tenía 28 años, y Bella creía seriamente que un hombre de 28 años no tenia porque estar casado y con hijos. Y bueno, Carlisle condicionó - a su vez- a su padre de que la chica ideal para Edward era ella. Que si ella se casaba con él, él encontraría un excelente proyecto y ella podría conseguir su tan anhelada casa.

Su casa…

El padre de Carlisle le había comprado a su abuelo en un momento de crisis familiar. La casa de los Swan, era una mansión pequeña que estaba en las orillas entre ser casa o una mansión, estaba en un rincón de la ciudad que concordaba con un gran lago. A Bella le gustaba la tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel alejado lugar que ahora estaba desierto y vacío. La casa no valía mucho, era muy antigua y estaba pintada de un añejo verde tal y como ella lo recordaba, le recordaba mucho a la casa de Lizzy en Orgullo y Prejuicio razón por la que la amaba, y –gracias a ella– era un patrimonio histórico y habían prohibido su demolición, aquella era la razón por la que Carlisle no la había derrumbado hasta la fecha.

Tampoco era tan gran cosa, pero significaba para Bella los mejores recuerdos de su niñez y su familia, por lo que se había prometido a si misma recuperarla y formar su propia familia en ese lugar, por lo que había luchado contra viento y marea por ella. Persiguió a Carlisle hasta el cansancio, hasta que él le concedió una entrevista. Carlisle, al verla tan decidida le arrojo un precio bastante elevado, y ella lucho y trabajo un año entero para poder reunirlo, confiada que por lo menos no la demolerían todavía, y mirándola desde lejos imaginando su vida en ella.

¡Y consiguió el dinero! Había que admitir que su padre le había ayudado un poco –bastante- con ellos, ¡pero lo consiguió! Y llegó el día en que la compraría. Había ido radiante al encuentro con Carlisle y que sorpresa se había llevado cuando al entrar a su oficina lo había encontrado con su padre charlando.

Y ¡Puuum! soltaron la bomba.

'_Bella, Te regalare la casa'_ Y ella casi salta de alegría, su sonrisa fue tan grande que estaba segura de que le había causado un ápice de culpa a Carlisle y cuando siguió… '_Pero…'_ mierda, mierda, mierda '…_Tienes que casarte con mi hijo'_

Mierda, desmayo…

¡Qué diablos pensaban esos imbéciles! ¡Ugghh! Enfermos, enfermos, enfermos. Y todo lo que ocurrió después la obligó a convencerse a si misma de que tendría que aceptar. ¡Todo fuera por su casa!

Bella había pensado que todo habría terminado allí, vio la luz al pensar que quizá no tendría por qué pasar tiempo con su esposo, y que bien podría ignorarlo… peeero… bueno, no todo es fácil en esta vida.

Su padre quería que convivieran juntos, es decir, había arreglado todo para que vivieran juntos y la única condición que ella pudo imponer fue que lo harían en su casa, o sea quería que ambos se mudaran a la casa de sus sueños, la que originaba ese extraño enlace. Por lo menos algo tenía de bueno la situación, los meses que estaría casada con el monstruo de Cullen podría dedicarlos a pintar la fachada de la casa, que al ser de madera, no necesitaba muchas reparaciones y podría redecorarla.

Rose la bajó de la nube de los recuerdos con un brusco golpe en la cabeza. Bella se quejó fulminándola con la mirada.

— ¡Auuch!

—Concéntrate Bella. —la regañó Rose mirándola feo. Bella le sacó infantilmente la lengua.

—Bien, pero no hay porqué amargarse, mi hermano no es ningún monstruo y ¡Mañana te casas! —exclamó Alice levantándose de la mesa de golpe, Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Preferiría un funeral. —se lamentó Bella, Alice carraspeó.

— ¡Hay que celebrarlo! —exclamó alegre, su sonrisa era demasiado contagiosa por lo que Bella no pudo evitar sonreírle de igual forma.

—Tú no cambias, ¿no es así Alice? —dijo Rose, suspirando dramáticamente. Las tres rieron por su comentario.

— ¡Concuerdo! ¡Ey! ¡Moozo! —llamó Alice al joven que se paseaba por allí, él no la escuchó.

— ¡No, No! Espera Alice —la calmó Bella bajándole el brazo—. Iré yo, no quiero que me emborrachen.

Rose rio y Alice bufo.

— ¡Nunca lo hemos hecho! —se quejó Alice y Rose reía de una forma tan seductora, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Pero lo han intentado. —acusó Bella sonrojándose, demostrando que por lo menos con ella, casi lo habían logrado.

— ¡Tú solo ve! —le gritó Rose empujándola levemente del asiento.

—¡Voy! ¡Voy! —exclamó Bella riendo…

Bien, su matrimonio no sería como ella lo soñó… ¡Pero la despedida de soltera sería todo y más! Yiiijaa!

* * *

Esto era una mala idea, estaba totalmente seguro.

De hecho, debería irse a casa y olvidarlo… mañana se casaba y la burda esposa que lo esperaría seguramente esperaría a un marido atento y sobrio… y aunque esperaba ser el terror en persona, tampoco quería llegar con resaca…

— Mira, te vas a casar y cuando uno se casa hay algo que es necesario y obligatorio. —dijo Emmett a su lado alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Edward temeroso.

— ¡Una despedida de soltero! —exclamó Jasper alegremente mientras Emmett y asentía animado junto a él—. Eric nos ha reservado una mesa allí dentro, y hemos contratado la mejor música y las mejores chicas ¡Esto será estupendo!

—Además, hace mucho que no salimos a _alcoholizarnos_ juntos. —dijo Jasper con tonos refinados. Tenía razón, de hecho… hace mucho que no salían a un bar tan alborotado solo con amigos, aun así, no era muy buena idea.

—Sólo buscas una excusa para celebrar. —acusó Edward a su amigo. Emmet sonrió junto a él mientras lo arrastraban por las puertas del local.

— ¡Y que buena excusa! —exclamó—. Qué mejor para relajarte antes de un matrimonio por conveniencia que unas cuantas botellas de whisky y algunas mujeres…

—Eso será tu estilo, yo vengo a buscar al amor de mi vida…—dijo Jasper teatralmente, causando risa en todos los presentes—. Miren manada de incrédulos, que en una de esas, termino casado ésta noche.

Emmett y Edward lo miramos anonadados, antes de saltar a coro con las mismas palabras.

— ¡Yaaaaa! Si, claro. —exclamaron ambos a coro, burlándose de Jasper, Emmett agregó—. ¡Y yo me volveré cura!

— ¡Hombre de poca fe! —dijo Jasper escandalizado. Edward rió.

—Si tú te casas ésta noche, Emmett terminará encontrando novia. —dijo Eric llegando desde la entrada junto a ellos mientras reía…—- Y por cierto, mi novia no está ésta noche… así que…!

— ¡No sigas! ¡No sigas! ¿Muchas chicas y pechos desnudos para cautivar la visión? —preguntó Edward conociendo a su amigo… uff, si Angela se enterara de las 'noches de chicos' que Eric pasaba, se moriría de un infarto, aún así, su amigo era un hombre fiel y jamás traicionaría a su novia.

— ¡Mirar no es pecado! —se defendió Eric, Jasper rió.

—Sólo procura que Angela no te escuche…—le advirtió Jasper, —O terminaras durmiendo en el sillón hasta que seas anciano.

Eric se estremeció y pasando el mal trago, todos lo obligaron a sentarse en una mesa, mientras conversaban, se burlaban y reían. Sus amigos buscaban cualquier excusa para poder celebrar fuera de casa, y el matrimonio forzado de Edward les había servido de excusa en ese momento. Y él estaba en una lucha interna entre querer celebrar y mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Rayos, no quería casarse… se sentía acorralado y odiaba esa sensación, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera recordaba el rostro de su novia. Creía, o mejor dicho, estaba casi seguro de que la había visto en casa cuando visitó algún día a Mina, pero no sabía si era la rubia o la morena… deseaba que fuera la rubia, que se veía más tranquila… y bueno, si era tranquila él podía recapacitar en su decisión de hacerle la vida imposible, además la rubia estaba de infarto. Pero no creía que fuese ella.

El único que conocía a su novia… o a 'Bella' como se llamaba la chica, era Eric, un gran amigo de ella de sus tiempos en la secundaria. Y él le había dicho que era una chica linda y de carácter, algo terca y competitiva, pero muy simpática. Y Edward simplemente con la palabra 'terca' y 'competitiva' se había dado cuenta que tendría problemas seguros con la chica. Eric la conocía gracias a que ella se hallaba en el grupo de amigas de Angela, por lo tanto seguramente también se había hecho amiga de él, de la misma forma que Angela se había hecho muy buena amiga de sus amigos, y de paso, de él también. Bueno, de todos modos ya no importaba, no la conocía y mañana se casaba.

Lo bueno era que ya tenía todo fríamente calculado para su matrimonio. La haría huir con la cola tras sus piernas y la coronita de princesa escondida en el regazo por caprichosa. No podía evitar imaginarse la escena que ella debía haber protagonizado con su padre pidiéndole que quería casarse con él. Ni siquiera sabía porque rayos lo había elegido, alguien que ni siquiera tenía una gran empresa todavía y aún no tenía los recursos para mantener a la diva que seguramente ella era. Pero al parecer ella simplemente quería casarse, se había encargado de eso, porque mañana después de la boda se dirigirían con sus cosas hacia una mansión fuera de la ciudad, donde vivirían esos seis meses mientras comenzaban el proyecto. Seis meses de encierro y horror… Ugh, ojalá la chica huyera pronto.

Y así siguió parte de la noche cavilando en su situación mientras disfrutaba de su 'despedida de soltero' mientras sus amigos gritaban y reían, el bar estaba lleno y en el escenario principal un Dj comenzaba a irse por las melodías electrónicas y los hacía bailar a todos. Edward no podía contar cuantas cervezas se había tomado hasta ahora, pero aún no se sentía ni un poco mareado. Las mujeres bailaban y algunas que no sabia si estaban contratadas o no, se le apegaban grotescamente meneando su trasero en su entrepierna. Todos seguían sentados en la mesa, disfrutando de las risas.

Cuando un estrepitoso ruido en la mesa los alertó, algo terrible había pasado ¡Algo horripilante! Nadie tenía palabras para describir el horror de la situación. ¡Y menos la describirían unos borrachos como sus amigos!

— ¡NO! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!, no puede ser… ¡No! —gritó Emmett sobre la mesa cuando la cerveza de desparramó por el suelo.

— ¡Mi cerveza! —gritó Jasper, lamentando tan trágica perdida. Edward rió de sus palabras sin afectarse demasiado, porque en realidad, no era muy fanático del alcohol.

— Lunáticos, de todos modos recuerden lo que dice la biblia 'No sólo de cerveza vivirá el hombre'. —dijo Edward riéndose de ellos, Emmett lo miró feo por burlarse de tan cruel perdida.

—Tu hermana te está contagiando los malos dichos al parecer. —dijo Eric lamentándose, todos miraron de forma amenazadora a Edward.

Oh-oh.

—¡Tú! ¡Cruel destructor de cervezas! ¡Ve a buscarnos más! —le gritó Emmett mirándolo feo. Todos acompañaron la noción de su amigo. Edward se estremeció… tendría que ir, estos locos podrían hacerle cualquier cosa si no hacía caso.

—Ustedes ¡Manada de alcohólicos! ¡No se lamenten de su terrible dolor de cabeza mañana! —les gritó antes de pararse con el grito triunfal de sus amigos. Idiotas.

Edward se abrió paso entre los presentes, golpeando ligeramente los hombros de algunos, cuando a lo lejos, divisó la barra. Perfecto, ¡Bienvenido sea el Ron!

—Ey, ey… ¡Suéltame! —le dijo Bella a un estúpido desconocido que intentaba llevarla a bailar… piensa Bella, piensa y dile algo espanta hombres—. Lo lamento… soy lesbiana. —_¡wala!_

—Ugh… que desperdicio…—dijo el hombre alejándose de ella como si fuera la peste. ¿Qué tenían en contra de los homosexuales? Ella los encontraba muy agradables y muy divertidos, si… muy, muy divertidos, Bella rió mientras caminaba a la barra. De hecho, no sería mala idea volverse lesbiana.

Malditos hombres, las chicas ya se habían acabado todo el primavera y ahora comenzarían con un Tequila para celebrar. Estaban celebrando a todo dar en el piso Vip, de allá arriba y ella nuevamente bajaba a la barra a pedir más. Sus amigas eran un encanto, la celebraban a ella y ella tenía que comprar las bebidas… eran un verdadero encanto. Si, si… mucho sarcasmo allí.

Caminaba entre la gente bajando la escalera cuando algo le quitó el aliento, bueno… algo aparte del humo que se respiraba abajo, todos sus pensamientos anteriores sobre volverse lesbiana quedaron disueltos. ¿Un Dios griego? Naaah, no podía ser eso, los dioses griegos tenían un cuerpo extraño y la tenían pequeña… él no era un Dios griego… era simplemente, él. No era gordo, pero tampoco tenía pectorales y seguramente no tendría abdominales de acero, pero era delgado y ancho de espaldas… era espectacular y un trasero de infarto… ¡Alto ahí Bella! ¿Desde cuando miras traseros?

El hombre pagó unas botellas y se giró a mirarla. De in-far-to, reconoció nuevamente ella. Cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes rosando un tono esmeralda, mandíbula ancha y camisa perfecta… empresario, se notaba de inmediato. ¿O pequeña empresa? Bueno, algo tenía que ver con esas áreas. El hombre le sonrió levemente y se fue con las botellas en la mano. Bella tuvo una ligera decepción… bien, era mejor que no se le acercara, de todos modos mañana se casaría.

Y se sintió deprimir con esa idea. Bien, hora de pedir más tequila. Y como si la fiesta la acompañara, el Dj tocó la canción del momento animándola nuevamente… ¡Viva Dj Méndez!

"_Si quieres tomar Tequila, se necesita Limón y Sal. __Be careful Margarita, esa loca She blows you mind"_

—Ustedes, montón de vagos… quédense aquí. —exclamó Edward cuando les llevó el trago a sus amigos, por fin, había llegado la hora de divertirse… ¡era momento de la acción! Sus amigos lo miraron arqueando una ceja y comprendiendo al instante la situación.

— ¡¿Rubia?! —acusó Emmett notando su mirada, Edward sonrió pícaramente.

—Morena hermano, Morena…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

* * *

_Hooola! Me extrañaron xD? Ok.. no xDDDD_

_Primeramente agradecer a gacongi por sus lindas palabras :D, a andrea palacios por sus animos :D, y a evecullen94 por pasar también a saludar y dejar igualmente su apoyo! xDDD_

_También agradecer a todas las que pasaron, no escribieron pero pusieron allí que me seguían! xDD son varias! Muchas gracias!_

_Este es el primer cap., al principio era mas largo pero fue demasiado y lo dividí en dos :S!, Así que espero que les agrade xDD_

_Nos leeremos pronto! (Muuuuy, muuuy pronto xD)_


	3. 02 Conociendo al Enemigo

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_Una buena esposa, __siempre__ sabe cual es su lugar."_

… _por supuesto, en el bar. _

Hermosa.

Era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describir a la chica. Hermosa y… bueno, algo torpe. Y aunque fuera la segunda vez que se le caía el trago, nunca se había lamentado tanto por no poder salir con una chica por tener que casarse al día siguiente. A la chica se le cayó accidentalmente el dinero que portaba y el barman se lo recogió amablemente _¿Estaría borracha?_ La morena pagó unas botellas de tequila -acorde la canción de fondo- mientras el barman hacía el intento por coquetearle, pero ésta le dió un perfecto desaire que lo lleno de orgullo mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

—Arriba, en el Vip por favor —pidió amablemente la chica, el barman la miró con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Son las de la despedida? Felicidades a la novia. —le dijo el barman… Edward rogó al cielo porque la chica no estuviera comprometida. Buscó un anillo en su dedo anular y suspiró aliviado… uf, soltera. Ella le sonrió y ni siquiera se sonrojó.

—Arriba por favor. — repitió amablemente, recordándole que no estaba allí para flirtear.

Bella se giró hacía atrás intentando evitar al joven de la barra, detestaba esto ¿Es que algunos hombres no entendían un _No_ por respuesta? Tomó su copa de primavera* mirando de reojo hacía donde el barman se dirigía, ella había decidido que no tomaría margarita* ya que no tenía intención de emborracharse, además nunca se había emborrachado en su vida y no comenzaría ahora. El líquido rojizo bailó en su copa cuando nuevamente el humo la dejó sin aliento y un empujón a su izquierda la mandó de golpe frente al cuerpo de un hombre. Chocó con copa y todo en el pecho de éste… Oh Dios ¡Su primavera! Oh Dios ¡Había chocado contra su intento de Adonis! Edward vió como ella miraba aterrada su copa y como en cámara lenta se derramaba completamente sobre su camisa azul ¡Rayos! Era su camisa favorita.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento tanto! —se excusó Bella desesperadamente mientras intentaba limpiarle la camisa, dejando sin querer una mancha más grande aún—. Perdóname, no fue intencional, pero apareciste tan de repente…

Edward sintió como la humedad traspasaba su pecho y lo hizo estremecerse, ¡Rayos! Esto no tendría arreglo. Tenia toda una mancha roja en la camisa, maldición. La chica arruinaba aún más la mancha con sus intentos de arreglos. Se obligó a si mismo a no enojarse y le apartó las manos de la mancha.

—No te preocupes, cálmate —la tranquilizó—. De todos modos, ni me gustaba tanto —mintió. Ella lo miró dudando.

Edward sonrió ante la chica, había cosas a favor y en contra en ésta situación. Lo que estaba en contra de la situación era que, claro está, había perdido su camisa favorita. Y lo a favor era que la chica se vería en la obligación de acompañarlo para compensar el accidente, sonrió a gusto. No tendría que perseguirla toda la noche y las posibilidades de un buen revolcón prematrimonial aumentaban a 8 en una tabla del 1 a 10%.

— ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? —le preguntó sentándose junto a ella, ella arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que ya lo has hecho…—le respondió, Edward sonrió galante, al parecer había recuperado su buen humor.

—No podía permitir que te negaras. —le respondió. La chica se sonrojó y a Edward le pareció tan adorable, que tuvo que bajar de golpe sus posibilidades de revolcón fácil de 8 al 6%. Ella miró hacía sus lados en búsqueda de como escapar y luego le sonrió tímidamente, seguramente la chica se había dado cuenta que se encontraba atrapada con él, y que tendría que recompensar la camisa estropeada.

— ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?—le preguntó, Bella sonrió.

— ¿Me lo invitaras, o me lo compraras simplemente? —le preguntó juguetona, Edward rió silenciosamente entre toda la música del bar, era una chica bastante tierna aún para decir ese tipo de cosas. Maldición, revolcón fácil disminuido de 6 a 2%…, revolcón difícil aumentando de 3 a 5%. ¿Posibilidades de Sexo ésta noche? 4 de 10 dependiendo de sí es que la chica tenía experiencia.

—Ya vas entendiendo la idea —la felicitó. Bella dejó que le pagara el primavera que ella le había derramado y él se acercó un poco más a ella, con aires confidenciales—. No quiero preocuparte, pero era mi camisa favorita —confesó Edward arqueando las cejas como si la culpara, pero aún continuando con el coqueteo. Bella quiso que se la tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante e intentó nuevamente disculparse.

—Lo lamento tanto.., de veras que no fue mi intención mancharte —se disculpó atolondradamente, Edward la detuvo, acercando la mano hacia su barbilla para levantársela con el dedo. La observó fijamente, con una mirada intensa.

Bella quedó estática mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa. El hombre estaba definitivamente de infarto. El roce ocasional de su mano en su piel le daba escalofríos y de pronto el aire le parecía más dulce, y el sabor del primavera se sentía empalagoso en su lengua. El hombre sonrió.

—Bonito labial —la halagó, Bella se sonrojó fuertemente al descaro—. Fluorescente, está para comérselo…

Bella no supo si agradecer o matar a Alice por obligarla a usar el labial. Era rojo de esos que brillaba en la oscuridad, según su amiga, eran lo último en moda; las tres amigas se habían puesto maquillaje flúor en alguna parte del rostro para reconocerse al instante si la situación lo ameritaba. Ella lo había usado específicamente en los labios.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le preguntó él soltándola inocentemente. Bella suspiró entre aliviada y decepcionada. Pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura, ella también podría jugar el mismo juego.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —le preguntó en cambio.

—Atrevida, me gusta —elogió Edward. ¿Cómo le hacía para hacerle temblar las piernas? Había bebido mucho al parecer—. Anthony.

Ni en sueños le diría su verdadero nombre, pensó Edward. Sería una locura de una noche, no tenía intenciones de volver a encontrársela… aunque no estaría mal, al contrario, estaría muy, muy bien verla nuevamente.

— ¿Anthony? —preguntó aturdida. Él sonrió complacido, posibilidades aumentando a un 7%.

—Anthony Masen, nena —le dijo galantemente—, ya respondí chica misterio, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Bella sonrió ampliamente a sus palabras, mentiroso pero ¿Qué mejor para su despedida de soltera que un soltero galante? Sería mejor mantener el misterio.

—Mmm… 'Chica misterio' me gusta— dijo ella ignorando su petición— ¿No es preferible mantenerlo así?—le preguntó, el la miró intrigado.

— ¿Cómo?

—Mantener el misterio…, Anthony suena a una novela cursi, o a la pareja de Candy, ¿Lo ves? Muuuuy cursi…—dijo Bella estremeciéndose, Edward frunció el ceño al entender— y apostaría lo que sea a que ese no es tu nombre —terminó Bella, Edward sonrió acusándose a si mismo.

—Inteligente, pero casi… es mi segundo nombre.

—Gracias, aunque suena increíble —respondió Bella sonriéndole. Edward la miró fijamente sin decir nada y jugueteando con el borde de la copa que él tenía. Bella se mordió el labio, nerviosa por su silencio.

—Entonces… te propongo algo —dijo Edward de pronto, sobresaltándola. Ella asintió quizá demasiado entusiasta y él rió suavemente por eso—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi Candy ésta noche? —soltó de una—, claro… un poco mas osada eso sí.

Ella se sonrojó tan furiosamente que Edward vió disminuir sus posibilidades de 7 a 3%. ¿Qué tan puritana era ésta niña? Se veía normal, simplemente sus labios resaltaban de todo su cuerpo. No era una modelo, era más rellenita que una modelo, pero mantenía una figura curvilínea y hermosa, tenía un trasero redondo y un buen busto. No usaba un escote pronunciado, pero si tentador y sus vaqueros se apretaban a sus piernas de manera excitante. Era una chica normal, pero sumamente hermosa. Pero observándola bien notaba otros detalles… llevaba un collar con una estrella bastante tiernuchao, el cabello a un costado de igual forma y su andar era tranquilo y casi danzarín. Se veía inocente, y te invitaba a contaminarla con placeres lujuriosos… era una invitación a pecar y enseñar. ¿Qué edad tendría? Ojalá no se estuviera entrometiendo con una adolecente.

— ¿No es ésta una propuesta demasiado descarada_? _—le preguntó sonriente, cambiando con brusquedad sus aires de inocencia a un toque de descaro… los porcentajes de posibilidades en la escala de Edward se volvieron locos subiendo y bajando valores.

—Alocada, sí —concordó Edward sonriendo—, pero inevitable.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír cuando 'Anthony' tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza, posando por más tiempo de lo indicado en la suave piel de la palma. ¡Juro que sintió las piernas derretirse! Maldito seductor.

—Qué me dices mi querida Candy, ¿No quieres escapar a los jardines con este humilde señor?

¡Sii! ¡¿Cómo era posible que un hombre pudiese ser tan seductor?! Maldito primavera, si no se le hubiese caído en su camisa, habría logrado escapar de su seducción antes de siquiera sentirse tentada; pero ahora ya estaba aquí, la cortesía le decía que no debía irse así como así y el hombre aprovechaba a mil la situación. Aún así, no quería huir!, sentía la boca dulce y rogaba porque Anthony le quitara un poco el sabor al trago suplantándolo por el sabor al margarita que él bebía.

—Emm… yo— _no_, le iba a decir Bella, le iba a decir que estaba comprometida, que estaba enamorada, cualquier cosa con tal de resistirse a él. Pero Anthony se le acercaba poco a poco, dejándola incapacitada para hablar y al notar su aliento muy cerca de su boca, no se resistió más.

La muy dispuesta negativa que estaba seguro que 'Candy' le iba a dar, apresuró su juego, por lo que Edward no esperó más, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para convencerla. Tomó su cuello entre brusca y tiernamente afirmándole la cintura con la otra mano, mientras la hacía levantarse inconscientemente del asiento donde estaban.

Bella gimió sorprendida cuando los labios masculinos se apoderaron de ella sin permiso alguno. Anthony tomó su cuello y la inmovilizó, ella embriagada del placer que comenzaba a recorrerla, no pudo evitar echarle los brazos al cuello, dándole un mejor acceso a su boca. Los labios del hombre hacían un suave recorrido pasándole la lengua delicadamente y abriendo su boca para introducirse en ella. A Bella todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, y no precisamente por el trago que había tomado.

Y fue un beso maravilloso. Apasionado, tierno y algo brusco, haciéndole notar la seguridad en él de sus propias capacidades para besar y notándose pequeña en los brazos del hombre. La música animada, los gritos de la gente, el sabor dulce del primavera combinado con el ardor del Margarita era simplemente estupendo. Él la soltó mirándola a los ojos de manera alucinante, y encerrándole rostro entre sus manos para que no pudiera apartar la mirada de él. Ella se mordió el labio.

— ¿Las terrazas? —le preguntó Bella, desinhibiéndose un poco -casi- totalmente convencida por él. Quería pensar que si no se casara al día siguiente él no la habría convencido, pero ya no estaba segura de eso.

—Me parece perfecto —le respondió él mientras la soltaba y le daba un último trago a su margarita.

La música sonaba muy fuerte a su alrededor y ambos estaban ansiosos de algo más de privacidad. Él le tomo la mano para llevársela de allí, y juntos partieron a las terrazas.

— ¡Hola Jessica! ¡Te demoraste mucho! ¿Dónde esta Angela? —preguntó rapidamente Alice. Jessica se encogió de hombros sentándose junto a las chicas. Había sido invitada por cordialidad de Bella y Angela a esta 'despedida'… ni Alice, ni Rose habían estado de acuerdo, pero tenían que respetar las decisiones de la Novia, según Bella.

—No losé, pensé que había llegado antes —respondió ella con voz casi chillona. Alice sintió deseos de taparse los oídos.

—Bien, da igual…—dijo restándole importancia. Rose miro de pronto en dirección a Alice, y cambio abruptamente el tema.

— ¿Tu crees que Bella pueda con Edward? —le preguntó. Alice se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para responder, cuando Jessica agregó:

—Igual me da algo de pena Bella, tú sabes que tu hermano no es un ángel precisamente —dijo demostrando preocupación, Alice y Rose la ignoraron a sabiendas de que lo que más le preocupaba a Jessica, era que Edward perdiera el estatuto de soltero.

— ¿Tu crees? Porque yo creo que Bella es precisamente lo que Edward necesita —dijo Alice, como si acabara de decir lo más importante del mundo. Ya se le estaba subiendo el alcohol a la cabeza, pensó Rose.—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está esa niña?— preguntó, bebiendo tranquilamente cuando mirando a su costado, agregó—. ¿Y dónde rayos se fue Angela?

—Fue a buscar a Bella —respondió Rose encogiéndose de hombros.— Alice, creo que ya estas bebiendo mucho… que tu no sepas algo es horroroso.

— Tonterías —respondió.

Bella se había demorado demasiado con el trago, y cuando el barman llegó con las botellas y sin Bella, Angela decidió ir a buscarla, encontrando en el proceso, algo que en realidad no quería ni esperaba encontrar allí.

— ¡Eeey chicas! —gritó la voz de Angela que venía subiendo al lugar, y luego con una voz menos amable agregó—. ¿Adivinen con quién me encontré?

Sarcasmo palpable = novio embriagado.

—Eric… —respondieron ellas, adivinando de inmediato la molestia de la castaña. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Y no está solo…

— ¡¿Edward está con él?!—preguntó Alice saltando de pronto y recuperando el animo, Angela asintió— ¡Esto debe ser cosa del destino!

— ¿Destino? Esto es una pésima suerte, queríamos celebrarle la despedida a Bella y ahora resulta que nos encontramos con su futuro esposo… —se lamentó Rose.

—Pero será mejor, así por lo menos cuando vaya a casarse mañana sabrá quien es el hombre —dijo Angela sonriendo—. Andrew me ha dicho que celebremos juntos, en una de esa Bella y Edward comienzan con el pie derecho.

La idea no resultaba fascinante para Angela, Jessica y Rose, pero dado que ésta era una despedida algo informal y los novios no se conocían, bueno… tendrían que sacrificarse un poco. Lastima. Llamaron al barman para pedir más alcohol y le pidieron llevarlas con los chicos.

— ¡Juntarnos todos! Eric, ¡Estás loco! Edward nos matara —gritó Emmett a su amigo quien se lamentaba en el asiento.

— ¡Tenia que hacerlo! Era eso, o dormir en el sofá. —se excusó Eric, que a pesar de que no la encontraba una excelente idea, no quitaba el hecho de que prefería estar con su novia si iban a estar en el mismo bar. Emmett bufó.

—No considero que sea algo tan terrible, Edward necesita conocer a la mujer con la que vivirá los próximos seis meses —racionalizó Jasper, mientras Emmett seguía lamentando la situación.

—Si, pero bien podía conocerla mañana —acotó Mike, quien se había unido hace poco a la fiesta—. Además, recuerda que no sabemos donde está Edward…

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —dijo una voz tras ellos, todos se giraron a mirar a la morenita que llegaba al lugar. Jasper sonrió ampliamente a la morena y le susurró algo a Emmett.

—Creo que no es tan mala idea —le susurró con una sonrisa mientras miraba fijo a la muchacha que se acercaba junto a todas sus amigas—. Si esa es la famosa Bella, bien podría ocupar el lugar de Edward…

—Si yo fuera tú, no la miraría… es la hermana de Edward —le advirtió Emmett despacio. Jasper tragó saliva con fuerza… de pronto la muchacha comenzaba a perder todo su encanto.

— ¡Hola a todos! —se acercó Angela saludando, ya que era la única que conocía a todos los presentes, los chicos se levantaron y las saludaron a todas—. Chicas, estos son Jasper, Emmett, Mike, todos amigos de Edward y Eric que ya lo conocen… chicos, ellas son Alice, la hermana de Edward, Jessica, Rosalie y bueno… yo, pero ya me conocen. —dijo Angela sonriendo.

— ¿Y quien es la famosa Bella? —preguntó Emmett, curioso por conocer a la novia de su amigo. Rose carraspeó.

—No podemos encontrarla, ya la hemos buscado por todo el bar y nada —respondió Rosalie mientras fruncía el ceño tomando asiento entre Emmett y Mike. Alice arqueó una ceja y sonrió malignamente.

—Tengo una idea —soltó de pronto. Rose la miró asustada.

— ¡No! Cállate, tus ideas siempre terminan mal —dijo Rose estremeciéndose. Emmett sonrió igual de maligno y lo instó a hablar.

— ¡Habla pequeño duende! ¡Esto ya suena interesante! —lo animó él. Alice lo fulminó con la mirada, pero lo dejo pasar.

Examino a todos los presentes, y mirando a Jasper fijamente lo levantó de pronto y lo acercó a ella tomándole la mano. Jasper jadeó asustado y Emmett lo felicito levantándole el pulgar _casi _disimuladamente. Mierda, esa no se veía una buena idea.

— ¡Acompáñame! —lo instó y con una sonrisa maligna lo llevo corriendo entre la gente. Y ambos desaparecieron rumbo al escenario principal del bar.

—Esto no me huele nada bien —susurró preocupada Jessica mientras tomaba asiento entre todos.

Emmett bufó y se giró coquetamente hacía Rose.

—Por cierto… ¿no eres tú la chica de…? —comenzó Emmett con más que obvias intenciones. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —lo cortó Rose, causando la risa entre todos los presentes.

'Conversación', 'conversación'… bueno, no había sido mucha la que habían mantenido hasta ahora.

Pero Anthony besaba de las mil maravillas. Sus besos suaves e intensos la estaban embriagando más que todo lo que había bebido esa noche –que no había sido mucho– y a Candy cada vez se le cansaban más las piernas, necesitando urgente sentarse.

Ambos estaban escondidos en un rincón oscuro donde lo único que brillaba eran los labios de Candy y las manchas que Anthony ahora tenía en su propia boca. Él la levantaba y dominaba de manera fulminante y ella se volvía arcilla en sus manos, volviéndolo igualmente loco. Quería tocarla, quería marcarla y poseerla totalmente. Aquella inocencia que ella tenía lo estaba dejando totalmente desquiciado y si no fuera por la seguridad que tenía de que no la volvería a ver, la habría conquistado de manera más lenta, provocando su total caída.

Todo iba fenomenal y las escalas de Edward aumentaban cada vez más hasta llegar al 9,7% de probabilidades de que ésta noche disfrutara de un excelente revolcón.

Tan intensamente vivían la situación, que no encontraron nada extraño a que la música bajara tanto su nivel y que el Dj comenzase a hablar y peor aún, a ambos les costó mucho entender las palabras que sonaban con fuerza dentro del bar.

— ¡Ey! ¡Me ha llegado información de último minuto! —dijo el Dj con fuerza.

No causó impacto entre ellos, y Edward pegó con más fuerza a la pared a Bella, besándola con ahínco. Bella suspiraba y gemía en sus brazos. Y la música comenzaba a cambiar a la canción que se había vuelto prácticamente el lema de la noche.

"_Hello, my name is Margarita; you wanna party?... __¡Tequila!"_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

* * *

_Hooola! Aquí otro cap ;)_

_Gracias especialicimas a Elenamar16, Katyms13, Evecullen94 (Gracias por el apoyo Eve ;)_

_Y también muchas gracias a Tí! si, si, a ti! que pasas solo a leer porque te divierte xDD_

_Saludos a toooodas!_


	4. 03 Fue culpa del Tequila

_**Capítulo 3**_

"_¡__Te amo__!... promoción válida hasta que se me pase la borrachera"_

— ¡Me dicen por interno que tenemos una linda parejita esta noche…!

Siguieron sin prestar ninguna atención.

— ¡Y aunque esta linda parejita no se conoce! ¡Ambos tienen algo en común!

Suerte por ellos.

— ¡Ambos están aquí para celebrar su despedida de soltero!

¿Podría ser mucha coincidencia… cierto?

— Así que invitamos a acercarse al escenario para darle nuestro más sentido pésame, a nuestro querido amigo ¡Edward Cullen!... ¡Acércate hermano, sin vergüenza! —gritó el Dj.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Era su nombre! Soltó de golpe a Bella que lo miró media aturdida.

—Yo, lo lamento… necesito ir al baño —se excusó Edward, soltándola de pronto e intentando apartarse. Bella sacudió la cabeza para despertar bien del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba. Vio como Anthony desaparecía entre la multitud en una dirección de la que estaba segura, que no era del baño.

¡Maldito Emmett! Estaba seguro de que esto era culpa suya. Pero bien, sólo esperaba que Candy se mantuviera a la raya unos minutos y lo esperara sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de casarse. Corrió entre la gente hasta que llegó al escenario y se subió entre el aplauso de la gente.

Bella caminó sin prestar atención al ruido de la gente sobre el escenario mientras buscaba a sus amigas. Agradecía enormemente lo que sea que haya hecho huir a Anthony, porque estaba segura de que si hubiese seguido con él allí, no habría querido casarse al día siguiente. No escuchó lo que había dicho el Dj para que todo el mundo estuviese tan animado, pero en el trance que se -medio- encontraba, decidió que no importaba, y se encaminó al baño para poder quitarse las manchas del labial que no estaba segura si tenía en alguna parte además de su boca.

— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Excelente hermano!... Comenzaría con la celebración y las chicas para ti, pero todavía nos falta la celebrada de esta noche… así que por favor, todos ayúdenme a llamarla…—gritó el Dj mientras palmeaba la espalda de Edward, quien intentaba limpiarse disimuladamente el labial que Candy le había dejado, gracias a Dios las luces del escenario confundían a los que lo veían— llamamos al escenario para castigarla por ser tan condenadamente sexy a… la señorita ¡Bella Swan!

Oh-oh… mierda.

— ¡Bella! —llamó Alice cuando localizó a su amiga, quien caminaba relajada hacía los baños—. Bella, ¡Te llaman arriba tonta!

— ¿Ah? —balbuceó confundida ella.

—Acércate Bella, no te vamos a comer —gritó el Dj causando risas entre la gente ya bastante borracha.

— ¡Bella, ve rápido! —le gritó Rose, ella inocentemente corrió al escenario, olvidándose completamente de su maquillaje.

El Dj se acercó a la escalera del escenario ayudándola a subir con los gritos de la gente.

—Woooah, vaya suerte tiene tu novio —exclamó el Dj cuando la chica se puso de pie delante suyo, y luego mirando hacía atrás observó de reojo a Edward, sonrió con sospecha —o no tanta…

Bella se sonrojo y miró hacía atrás del Dj, encontrándose con la mirada de Anthony, quien la observaba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza y de pronto, sus ojos se tornaban furiosos. Bien, así que aquí venia cuando salió corriendo de su lado ¿Qué rayos haría aquí? ¿Por qué la hicieron subir a ella? Debió prestar más atención a las palabras del Dj.

Posibilidades de sexo fácil disminuyendo de 8 al 0%, posibilidades de sexo difícil disminuyendo de 9,7 al 0,001%, posibilidades de buen revolcón prematrimonial disminuidas de 1 millón a 1. Edward estaba anonado. No sabía que decir, ni que poder hablar. ¡Habían llamado al escenario a Bella Swan! ¡Su prometida! ¡Que se supone que hacía _ella _aquí! Y pero aún, que se suponía que hacía su supuesta Candy subiendo al escenario en lugar de la que supuestamente era Bella Swan. ¡Maldición! Había estado flirteando con su futura esposa! Y está buenísima la muchacha ¿Cómo rayos conseguiría sobrevivir estos seis meses?

El Dj acercó a la muchacha a él con una sonrisa sospechosa y él pudo ver perfectamente bien que la muchacha no había alcanzado a limpiarse el labial de sus labios. Maldición.

—Me encantaría presentarlos mutuamente, pero puedo ver que ya se conocen… —dijo el Dj mientras las luces los enfocaban más fuertemente a ambos, Bella seguía sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, pero entendió el comentario del Dj cuando fijo sus ojos en la boca de Anthony. Oh Dios, ¡deseaba que se la tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante!

— ¡Damas y caballeros! Estos son, ¡Bella Swan y Edward Cullen! Y esta noche, ¡ambos recibirán la mejor despedida de soltero de sus vidas!

Bella comenzó a ver rojo.

No, no, no por favor… no. Edward Cullen, ella conocía ese nombre, lo conocía muy bien ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Su prometido! ¡No!, maldito mentiroso ¡El hombre era un farsante! Anthony le había dicho que se llamaba… ¡Anthony! Mentiroso, abusador, imbécil, mujeriego, ¡Aaaaggh! Se casaban mañana, ¡Y él había estado coqueteando con ella antes del matrimonio! ¿Con que clase de hombre se estaba entrometiendo? Dios… estaba en terribles problemas.

—Bien, chicos y chicas… lamentablemente, nos tocó una despedida unisex, por lo que sólo nos queda un juego que hacer bien… así que prepárense para el… ¡Hombres v/s mujeres!

.-.-.-

— ¿Crees que se lleven bien? —le preguntó Reneé a Carlisle, mientras ambos se sentaban en el salón preparando su pequeña fiesta privada.

— No lo sé, quiero pensar que si —le contestó Carlisle sinceramente, Reneé miró al techo preocupada girando el vino que tenía en su copa.

—Lo harán bien, no te preocupes querida —la tranquilizó Charlie, intentando convencerse a si mismo más que a su mujer.

— ¿Te arrepientes del trato? —le preguntó Esme. Charlie negó con la cabeza.

— Edward tiene futuro, tiene una buena cabeza y excelentes ideas… sólo quiero que baje a tierra y se estabilice de una buena vez por todas —explicó Charlie. Carlisle a su lado sonrió.

— Estoy seguro que se llevaran de las mil maravillas… de hecho ¡Apuesto lo que sea a que se amaran! —exclamó Carlisle, Charlie sonrió a sus palabras

— ¿Lo que sea? —preguntó malicioso, Carlisle sonrió.

—Lo que sea.

Esme e Reneé soltaron un gemido de terror cuando comenzaron las apuestas.

.-.-.-

Bella estaba parada frente a Edward en una mesa redonda, en la mesa había aproximadamente unos 15 vasos o más de tequila. Ambos se miraban fijamente, diciendo todo lo que pensaban en sus miradas, o más bien, matándose con los ojos.

—Bien chicos y chicas, el juego consiste en lo siguiente: Les haremos preguntas a nuestros dos participantes, quienes lucharan por sus respectivos sexos. Por cada error que comentan, equivale a un golpeadito_* _rápido. Es igualito a la cultura chupistica* pero con preguntas sobre tu novio o novia en vez de otras. ¡Gracias a Dios! Tenemos unos amigos de los ausentes novios y podremos jugar perfectamente. Un aplauso para ¡Emmett y Rose! —exclamó fuertemente el Dj. La gente aplaudió emocionada y Edward junto a Bella se fulminaron aún más con la mirada. Sus amigos se miraron algo preocupados por la reacción odiosa de ellos.

—Primera pregunta ¿Cuál es el apellido de tu novio?

—Cullen —escupió Bella. Edward la miró enojado.

—Swan —dijo de igual forma. El Dj arqueó una ceja y miró a sus amigos, quienes asintieron preocupados a su respuesta.

—Bien…, es correcto ¿La edad de tu novia?

—22

—28

Rose y Emmett asintieron y el público aplaudió.

—Perfecto… ahora se pondrá un poquito más difícil ¿El nombre de sus padres?

—Charlie y Reneé Swan.

—Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

Dios, las respuestas duras y sin humor hicieron estremecerse al Dj, quien mirando a sus amigos, verificó las respuestas.

— ¿Cuál es el hobby de tu novio?

—Ser un farsante, mentiroso y mujeriego —escupió Bella enojada mientras ella misma tomaba un vaso tequilero y se lo bebía de golpe. Edward la miró furioso.

—Manipuladora, caprichosa y mentirosa —dijo Edward de igual forma e imitando su gesto. Jactándose de ni siquiera inmutarse por tomárselo de golpe, Bella estalló.

— ¡¿Mentirosa?! ¡Me dijiste que te llamabas Anthony! —lo acusó tomando otro vasito.

— ¡Y tú! ¿No eras acaso la famosa Candy? —contra-atacó Edward tomándose otro trago de golpe en su ansiedad de calmar la ira. Bella se escandalizó.

— ¡Yo nunca te dije ese nombre! Tú me lo pusiste —le recordó, él asintió molesto.

—Tienes razón, ¡tú preferiste no decirme nada!

— ¡Por lo menos no mentí!

— ¡No mentí! ¡Mi segundo nombre es Anthony!

—Ufff… las cosas se están calentando por aquí… ¿Qué tal otra pregunta? —intentó calmarlos el Dj, ambos se giraron fulminándolo con la mirada— es fácil… ¿Cuál es la profesión de tu novio?

—Es un jodido empresario —respondió Bella molesta, tomándose otro golpeadito sin siquiera importarle el estar en lo correcto, Edward tomó un vaso y se lo trago antes de siquiera responder.

—Ojalá tuviese alguna… ¡Es una vaga!

— ¡Tú ni siquiera me conoces! —le gritó enfadada.

— ¡Exacto!, pero nos casaremos mañana cariño, acostúmbrate.

—Bien… creo que esto no ha sido buena idea… que tal si…

— Si no fueras tan patéticamente irresponsable, ¡esto no estaría ocurriendo! —gritó Bella ignorando al Dj, la multitud femenina apoyaba a Bella sin siquiera saber porque discutían.

— ¿Irresponsable? ¡Yo creo que si no tuvieses complejo de Diva, esto jamás ocurriría! —le respondió Edward, los hombres a su lado apoyaron de igual forma.

—Yo no tengo complejo de diva!

—Oh, no… claro que no ¿Molesta de que te digan la verdad pequeña Tinker Bells?

— ¡Tinker Bells! ¡Me dijiste Tinker Bells! —gritó Bella sorprendida por la comparación tan grotesca con la pequeña hada ¿Qué querría decirle ese imbécil?, pensó Bella y tomando su último golpeadito miró amenazadoramente a Edward—. Esta sí que no te la aguanto ¡Edward Cullen!

Edward, tomando su al menos 6to golpeadito, miró asustado como Bella rodeaba corriendo la mesa lanzándose hacía él, ya completamente bebida y furiosa. Gritó con fuerza cuando otro trago volvió a arruinar su camisa y…

—¡No! ¡Bella esperr…!

Gritó cuando el cuerpo de ella impactó con el suyo y ambos cayeron fuertemente al suelo. El tequila se les subió a la cabeza con el golpe y ya sin poder racionalizar, comenzaron a reír destartaladamente.

Y la fiesta recién comenzaba.

"_Por una apuesta que gane, que wea. Pero perdí porque ahora ya no tengo na'… consistía en tomarse tres cortos al seco, me emborrache, termine en bronca con un sueco"_

— ¡Ese farol no alumbra! ¡No alumbra ese farol! ¡Ese farol no alumbra! ¡No alumbra ese farol! _¡Que alumbre!_ ¡Póngale! ¡Póngale! ¡Póngale! ¡Póngale! —gritó animada la multitud dentro del bar. Todos se hallaban ya completamente ebrios.

— ¡Brindo!... Ay Dios, ¡Br-brindo por Edward! ¡Porque se nos casa con nuestra Be-Bellita! —gritó Eric abrazando a Bella y a Edward de un modo muy poco elegante. Estaba tan borracho como se hallaban Edward y Bella.

— ¡Es-espera!, uh… espera… yo también ¡Brindo por Be-Beella! ¡Y pors suh mmm enorrme y suculento traserro! — gritó Edward arrastrando las palabras, Bella levantó su copa alegremente entre sus amigas, todas igual de ebrias sin notar las palabras de su acompañante.

— ¡Brindo por este farrrsante! Que está para tirárselo compleeto er… uhh eso no rima… uh.. —se detuvo dos segundos para pensar, pero como no le resulto, rió tontamente— ¡está buenísimo! —gritó riendo alegre Bella mientras Edward la tomaba del cuello y le plantaba tremendo beso en los labios. Bella se agarró a él con fuerza, mientras todo el mundo gritaba y giraba a su alrededor.

—Arrribaa…, vamos…— susurró Edward tomándola por la cintura y jalándola hacía el segundo piso, donde el bar se adjuntaba a un hotel.

No supo cómo fue que lograron llegar a los ascensores, y menos se enteró como fue que Edward logró pagar y llegar a la habitación correspondiente ¿En que momento fue que se bajaron del ascensor? No tenía ni la menor idea… Edward la arrastró por los pasillos riendo tontamente, y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación apenas y pudo pasar la tarjeta que abría la puerta.

—Mardita puuerta. — gruñó Edward cuando logro abrirla. Y cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe cayó de bruces al suelo arrastrando a Bella, quien se reía de la estúpida situación. ¡Se estaba yendo a la habitación con su futuro esposo! ¿Quién lo diría?

Edward tomó a Bella del trasero levantándola y cerrando la puerta de un portazo con el pie. Bella se quitó los zapatos mientras el hombre, allí mismo en el suelo comenzaba a quitarse el mismo la camisa.

—Hace mucho calor— dijo, logrando pronunciar las palabras por primera vez bien. Bella se rió… si hacía mucho, mucho calor.

Se tomó la polera que usaba y se la quitó quedando sólo en sujetador y jeans. Edward se paró de golpe y ella cayó con un fuerte golpe al suelo.

— ¡Auch!—se quejó cuando Edward se encaminó de cuclillas a la cama, tanteando en el proceso.

—Ven, ¡Aquí, aquí!—la llamó Edward arrojándose en la cama y quitándose los vaqueros. Bella se rió de su actitud infantil y se arrastró hasta donde él estaba, imitando su acción y quedándose sólo en ropa interior.

La arrastró sobre él y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, subiendo a mil su nivel de lujuria. Bella gimió en sus labios mientras él la giraba y se iba acomodando sobre ella. Edward comenzó a acariciarla rápidamente por sobre el brasier paso con fuerza la mano por los pabilos de Bella intentando sacarlos, y sin notarlo, la otra la apoyo en la cama enterrándose con fuerza el alfiler que a alguien se le había caído allí seguramente.

—¡Ooough! — gruñó cuando sacó la mano y se sacó el alfiler, mientras de la palma donde se lo había enterrado comenzaba a brotar un poco de bastante sangre. — ¡Mierda!— se quejó mientras se limpiaba en la sabana de la cama.

—Er… estas, he, estas bien?— logró pronunciar Bella cuando sintió que al terminar de pasar las manos por las blancas sabanas comenzaba a quitarle el brasier…

—Jodidamente bien— Le respondió besando su pecho y desnudándola.

_¡No!, ¡espera, espera!_ Una chispa de conciencia se asomó por su mente _¡Detente Bella! Para antes de que sea muy tarde…_ Bella se quejó con su consciencia respondiéndose a si misma, ¡Pero es que está tan bueno! _¡Para chica tonta!, no ves que estas a punto de acostarte con un desconocido… _mierda, quería acostarse con éste suculento desconocido. Pero…

—Eedward, para, para…—le dijo ella débilmente embriagada no sólo por el alcohol en ese momento, si no que por la boca que besaba todos los rincones de su piel y le quitaba el brasier… Rayos, ¿Es que no podía besar peor? La lengua lujuriosa del hombre dejaba marcas al fuego en su piel. _¡Cierra las piernas, tonta!_

—Calla,… calla…— Le dijo Edward, apenas pudiendo hablar. Mierda, necesitaba más alcohol si iba a hacer esto.

—Mmm… más Tequila…— le dijo Bella, y en la embriaguez de su estado no había nada que le llamara más la atención a Edward que la idea de más alcohol.

Más, más, Guuuhuu! ¡Más alcohol! ¿Dónde guardaban las botellas los putos hoteles?

—Alcohoool…. Er… espera.. yo no bebo —se quejó de pronto, recordando que en una vida que solía llevar antes, no le gustaba mucho el alcohol porque le entorpecía la mente y no lo dejaba funcionar bien.

Bella se levantó de golpe mirándolo incrédula.

— ¡No bebes! ¡Me engañaste! —lo acusó lanzándose sobre él, golpeándole el pecho y largándose a llorar. A Edward todo le daba vueltas mientras ella le pegaba como si hubiese cometido un pecado capital peor del que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Ey, basta— Le dijo apartándola de si mismo. Bella dejó de llorar y se acostó semi desnuda en la cama mostrándose completamente a él, esperándolo sin pudor alguno.

—Béssame Edwaaard—le dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras, él no alcanzó a quitarse la ropa interior cuando se lanzó hambriento encima de ella y todo se fue a negro.

Bella sintió el golpe de Edward sobre su cuerpo, y agotada mentalmente, las cosas giraron con mayor frenesí, causándole enormes deseos de vomitar. Lo empujó levemente intentando llegar al baño, pero no pudo contra el peso masculino y la borrachera por lo que antes de darse cuenta, acompañó a Edward al mundo de la inconciencia…

"…_No critico, sólo quiero mi historia contar y nadie me obligo a tomar, pero como toda historia a alguien tendré que culpar _

_¿Y la culpa es de quien?... ¡Tequila!"_

Bien, esto es para los que aquí son puros y no conocen el vodkabulario de un buen alcohólico xD, aquí les va una explicación…

Primavera; Trago a base de frutas algo dulce y algo empalagoso, no necesariamente lleva alcohol.

Margarita; Es un trago fuerte a base de tequila. En un triturador combinas el tequila con hielo y licor, lo sirves en una copa y en las orillas de ella pasas jugo de limón y la llenas de sal. Se va tomando de a poco y a las personas que no están acostumbradas al alcohol las deja 'al otro lado' en una sola copa.

Golpeadito; En un vaso pequeño Tequilero de aproximadamente 7 cm sirves el tequila. Hechas un poco de sal en una rodaja de limón y te la hechas directo a la boca, luego te tomas todo el vaso tequilero de golpe. Todo debe hacerse rápidamente, y es bastante fuerte. No aconsejado para los que jamás beben.

La cultura chupistica; Quien es chileno, lo entiende xD, la cultura chupistica es un juego de preguntas, en algunas partes le llaman 'La tapita'. Consiste en que se escriben preguntas de cultura general, por ejemplo: ¿Por quién nuestro continente se llama América?, si respondes mal y dijiste 'por Cristóbal Colon', tienes que tomarte obligadamente una tapita –o más– del alcohol en juego. Si respondiste bien y dijiste 'por Américo Vespucio', pasas la ronda sin tener que tomar. El más ignorante, termina borracho tirado en el suelo de cualquier rincón xD.

Bueno, antes que nada, debo poner por obligación (voluntaria xD) un cartel gigante de muchas letras de colores que diga '_Corregido por Sirena Misty' _¡Te pasaste! Enserio xD… se que no es necesario revelar los golpes con el diccionario, por lo que no diré que me lo partiste en la cabeza…?xDD Ok, noo, pero gracias! (Prometo que será la última vez que lo diga xD, ( a menos que lo copie y lo pegue en otro cap?)

Graacias Lindas y preciosas chicas por sus comentarios, alertas y de mases!, enserio me animan a seguir :)! Aparte de que me emocionan y me rió, y reír es bueno xDDD

Gracias por sus reviews a Gigi Thebest Cullen, Jennyteamedward, Gacongi (Como siempre! Gracias por todo!), Nana Cullen, Evecullen94 y Monidelopez25! Ustedes me animan con sus comentarios!

Para ser los primeros cap, enserio que me alegra mucho cuantas son las que siguen esta historia! Me han llegado muchos following de ustedes y me alegran demasiado, gracias también a las que me agregan a sus favoritos xD

Bien, en respuesta a un review, yo actualizare seguido hasta el cap 7, que es lo que llevo listo, pero de allí en adelante estaré actualizando una o dos veces por semana según como este mi trabajo… me esforzare porque sea seguido :D!

Nooos leeremos muy pronto!

Paz


	5. 04 Y vivieron peleando por siempre

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_El matrimonio es la única guerra donde duermes con el enemigo… pero tranquilo, cuando todo empiece a salirse de control y las cosas comienzan a subir, lo único que baja… es la ropa interior"_

Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, sé muy bien que este año no he sido una buena niña, y que no merezco regalos para navidad, ni nada por el estilo… pero ¿No es Santa Claus el que da regalos? Bien, eso no importa. Sé que no voy seguido a la iglesia, y que no soy una creyente de primera, sé que me emborrache, y que al parecer le di un golpe a mi futuro esposo, admito que copiaba en los exámenes y que no soy la excelente estudiante, ni buena universitaria que debería ser. Pero por todos los cielos y los años haciendo servicio comunitario y construyendo casas para la gente ¡Por todo lo que es bueno y por cada favor que había hecho hasta ahora! Por favor Dios, ¡Que esa mano que sostenía su pecho tan íntimamente fuera falsa! ¡Que la resaca de su noche de borrachera le causara alucinaciones! O por ultimo, que fuera cualquier persona, menos Edward la que tenía apretada su… agghh que horror,… su… er su 'cosita' en su trasero.

Bella inhalo profundamente y sin moverse antes de continuar con la oración.

Señor, si usted me hace ese favor, prometo ir a la iglesia todos los sábados, asistir a cada reunión que se celebre y volverme monja si es necesario. Esperando me escuche, me despido. Amén.

—Mmmhh… —balbuceó el hombre a sus espaldas enterrándole más la erección en su trasero, Bella se estremeció de nervios y los deseos de apartarse. Su mano seguía apretando su seno derecho.

La otra mano de Edward bailó cansadamente por su cintura y Bella apretó los dientes totalmente tensa. Apretó también los ojos, deseando que nada ocurriera, pero cuando la mano de él bajo hasta su cadera no pudo resistirlo más.

—¡Agghh! ¡Apártate de mi, bestia! —gritó desesperada despertando de golpe al hombre que dormía a su lado. Edward gruño.

—Puedes callarte, me duele la cabeza —le dijo Edward molesto mientras se giraba en la cama, sacando sus manos de ella y dándole la espalda. Bella lo miró enojada y sentándose en la cama se arremango la sabana al pecho. Dios, estaba desnuda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me escuchaste Dios? ¿Por qué no lo mataste? ¿Por qué me dejaste ir a ese bar? —se quejó al cielo, regañándose mentalmente por culpar a Dios por sus propias desgracias. —Sé que yo misma me lo busque ¡Pero pudiste habérmelo advertido!

No se, un cartel en el cielo, algo que le dijera que si iba a ese bar terminaría en malos pasos con un estúpido hombre. ¡Cualquier cosa! Bella se encerró la cabeza entre sus manos mientras se regañaba mentalmente, y pensando mentalmente se disculpo. Ok, Dios… perdóname, sé que no me porte bien, ¡Pero por favor, ahora necesito ayuda!

—Por Dios, no solamente eres llorona, al parecer también estas loca ¿Hablando sola Candy? —se burló Edward intentando desperezarse de la posición en la que se hallaba. Le dolía a mil horrores la cabeza y sentía profundos deseos de vomitar. Bella se giro a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Nadie te ha hablado a ti, entrometido —le dijo molesta mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la cama sosteniendo la sabana en su pecho, Edward gruño.

—Ey, no te lleves la sabana —la regañó de manera burlona tomando el extremo que lo cubría a él. Bella jaló con más fuerza la sabana mientras el tiraba del otro extremo.

— ¡Es mía! ¡Y déjame, no quiero que me veas! —exclamó molesta, e ignorando el dolor de cabeza. Edward tironeó hasta que ella tuvo que sentarse en un extremo de la cama para poder tironear de igual forma.

— ¡Ocupa las brazadas! Además no es tuya, es del hotel. —exclamó tironeando con fuerza. Bella se la afirmo con fuerza al pecho y tiro más fuerte.

— ¡No seas infantil Edward! ¡Devuélvemela!

—¡No!

—Ugghh! —gritó Bella. Edward tiró hasta que algo en la cama le llamo la atención. Y soltó de golpe la sabana quedando desnudo a su mirada, mientras ella caía al suelo por su acción.

— ¡Que rayos! —exclamó Edward cuando sentándose en la cama, se puso de golpe la ropa interior.

Bella se quejaba en el suelo enredada en la frazada y enfurruñando terriblemente enfadada. Miró como Edward se paraba fuera de la cama y miraba en ella como si algo lo aterrara. Ella se levanto del suelo medio cojeando y luchando contra la sabana enredada y miró lo que el observaba.

Palideció con horror cuando la visión la trastornó. Era una mancha de sangre, no mucha pero era una mancha esparcida en el centro, como si alguien la hubiese expandido por toda la cama. Edward la miró atónito y ella lo miró con furia.

No, no podía ser… ella no se había acostado con Edward… ¿O si? Dios, sólo recordaba la fiesta, a Anthony y la discusión… después se emborracharon totalmente y recuerda estar en el ascensor besando lascivamente a Edward y después… no podía recordar nada de nada, era como si esa parte se hubiese borrado totalmente de su mente, pero si es que lo había hecho, le había dado su más preciada posesión a un completo tonto. ¡Por favor que fuera un error! Pero la mancha estaba allí, delatora y reveladora. Edward carraspeo y la miró sorprendido.

—Tú… tú, ¿No eres virgen? ¿Cierto? —le preguntó desconcertado. Bella parpadeó con fuerza contra las lagrimas que amenazaban en sus ojos. Edward no sabia que hacer. —Ehh… uh ¿Estas bien?

Su pregunta sólo causo lágrimas en Bella que lo miró con infinito desprecio. Bella se subió a la cama directo hacia donde él se encontraba y cuando llego corriendo hacia él comenzó a golpearle con fuerza el pecho.

— ¡Me violaste! —le gritó terriblemente molesta y muy dolida. Edward la miró sorprendido. ¡No podía estar culpándolo!

— ¡Que! ¡Estaba borracho! No sé que ocurrió y tú tampoco lo sabes —le dijo él. Molesto por su acusación mientras la tomaba de los hombros para que dejase de golpearlo.

Bella sabia que estaba exagerando, sabia que era culpa de los dos y que ella había sido tan responsable como él de esta situación. Pero la tristeza de entregarse por primera vez a él, emborracharse por primera vez con él, y casarse por primera vez con este mismo hombre la estaba superando. Se sentía horriblemente mal, y ya no solamente físicamente, si no que sentía una opresión de la más pura tensión en el estomago ¡Tanto le había costado permanecer virgen hasta la fecha! Y todo su esfuerzo perdido en una noche de copas. Edward la sacudió levemente y ella racionalizo un poco, mientras sorbía con la nariz y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Ey, yo no te viole ¡No me culpes! —exclamó Edward. Bella lo miró aun llorando.

—Bien, no me violaste… ¡Pero no es justo! —se quejó Bella. Ella lloro en su pecho y Edward se obligo a abrazarla acariciando levemente su espalda. No pudo evitar sentir cierta lastima y ternura por ella, aunque no superaba su rechazo, le daban ganas de abrazarla muy fuerte y protegerla al verla llorar ¿Qué rayos Edward? Deja de pensar tan sensiblemente. La soltó de golpe de aquel pequeño abrazo y la empujo hacia las atrás.

—Bien, lamento mucho tu perdida, pero no podemos seguir aquí —dijo Edward crudamente ignorando su dolor. Bella quiso golpearlo con fuerza a su extraña reacción y su frio corazón. ¡Le había robado lo más valioso que tenía! ¡Podría por lo menos consolarla! Maldito arrogante.

Edward comenzó a vestirse con rapidez frente a sus ojos, sin siquiera ducharse. Y distraído como estaba en sus pensamientos, la miró de reojo y luego miró en dirección a la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

— ¡Maldición! —gruñó cuando vio la hora— ¡Que esperas! ¡Vístete, que vamos tarde!

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada sin entender sus palabras por lo que él le apunto el reloj de la mesita de noche, y ella entendió de inmediato. ¡Faltaban dos horas y media para el matrimonio! ¡Mama la mataría! Y como si la hubiese invocado, su celular empezó a sonar aterradoramente en el suelo.

"_People are strange, when you're a stranger; faces look ugly when you're alone. Women seem wicked when you're unwanted; streets are uneven when you're down"_

¿Podrían ser los tonos de celular más irónicos? Sólo bastaba que la canción dijera '_Te acostaste con un extraño' _y sabría que se la habían escrito a ella. Maldición, tendría que cambiarla.

— ¿No vas a contestar? —pregunto Edward impaciente y molesto. La canción lo estaba irritando, y la cabeza no paraba de dolerle. Bella lo miró preocupada.

—Es mi madre —explico, como si eso fuera razón más que suficiente para tirar el móvil por la ventana y no verlo nunca más. Edward bufó y tomo el móvil el mismo dispuesto a contestarle el mismo a su futura suegra. Bella se horrorizo al ver lo que pensaba hacer— ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! ¡Mama me matara si te escucha!

Edward sonrió malignamente a su cara de desesperación, y miró el móvil con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué se enojaría? Soy tu prometido… ¿O ya lo olvidaste amor? —le dijo con burla. Bella se lanzo sobre el intentando quitarle el móvil, pero el la esquivo ágilmente.

— ¡No! ¡No, Dámelo! —grito Bella montándose de golpe a su espalda con la sabana a medio resbalar. Edward se rió de ella con la voz cargada en burla y apretó la tecla que contestaba el celular,… se arrepintió al instante de no hacerle caso a Bella.

—¡Bella Marie Swan! ¡¿Dónde estás pequeño Elfo?! ¡Te casas en dos horas, y tu vestido está aquí listo para ti! ¡No me salgas nuevamente con que te casaras con vaqueros y pollera, porque no lo permitiré! ¡Como te atrevas a aparecerte así en la ceremonia, no te dejare cantar jamás en el bar y te quitare tu habitación de pintura! Tienes tres minutos, pequeño elfo, sólo tres minutos. —y cortó.

Bella y Edward se miraron sorprendidos al ataque de Reneé. Y Edward, ignorando todas las furiosas palabras de su suegra, miró el rostro aterrado de su prometida… miró su rostro y no pudo evitar bajar por sus hombros, el pecho cubierto a medias y las piernas enganchadas. Sintió como se endurecía al instante a la mujer semi desnuda aferrada a su espalda. Dios…, su piel de sentía maravillosamente bien junto a la suya, y lamentaba terriblemente no recordar la noche que habían pasado… y bueno, eso era lo extraño, no lo recordaba. El jamás había olvidado algo así en su vida y ahora no tenía ni retazos de lo que ocurrió, hasta que se lanzo semi desnudo hacia ella. Gloriosa noche debía haber sido aquella y él no lo recordaba. Rayos.

—Bien _elfo_ vámonos, tengo que cambiarme la camisa que _tú _me ensuciaste —dijo con burla, Bella noto que la voz le sonaba diferente, algo más ronca y sintió levemente el principio de una relación que podría mejorar hasta llegar al 'convivimos sin discutir', que ya era mucho para ellos dos. Pero su impresión desapareció en el mismo instante que él se soltó de sus piernas y la dejo caer bruscamente al suelo.

— ¡Auch! ¡Ten más cuidado, bruto! —se quejo molesta. Edward bufó sin tomarle ninguna atención.

—No seas llorona y se bienvenida a la hermosa vida marital, Candy!

Y Edward no pudo evitar la almohada que Bella le impacto con fuerza a la cara.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Edward estaba totalmente seguro de varias cosas, aparte del terrible dolor de cabeza, la resaca y el cansancio de la noche anterior.

Por ejemplo, la primera era que Bella era una chica torpe, simple y manipuladora y la segunda ¡Por Dios que era linda! Nunca pensó que un matrimonio le hiciese ilusión, y de hecho, todavía no le hacia ninguna ilusión. Pero ver a Bella, con ese vestido medio blanco, medio hippie, le hizo desear levemente estar casándose de verdad, y que el acuerdo no durara sólo 6 meses, si no que le diera toda una vida para enterrarse y disfrutar de su esposa. Peeeero, cuando Bella, abrió esa dulce boquita suya para darle el si, el de deseo poder mandarla a Suecia y no verla nunca más, fue más fuerte que el deseo de su cuerpo.

—Yo me opongo... digo, yo Acepto —dijo Bella atragantándose al decir eso involuntariamente. Se ganó una mirada bien cruda de su esposo y su propia familia. Menos mal los pocos invitados no la habían escuchado.

—Edward Cullen ¿Acepta usted como esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, para amarla y respetarla….

—Si,… acepto —lo corto Edward, antes de que pronunciara el interminable discurso. El Juez acerco los papeles a ambos mientras firmaban ellos, y sus testigos, mientras ambos se miraban de reojo a la espera del momento más crucial para ellos.

El beso.

Bella no sabia porque el juez había pedido a Edward que besaran a la novia, de hecho, no recordaba haber escuchado al juez siquiera decirlo. Pero no pudo hacer nada en contra de Edward cuando él puso sus manos en su cuello y se acercó a ella, rosando levemente sus labios con los suyos, dejándola con ganas de mucho más… pudo recordar perfectamente porque le había gustado tanto en un principio. Era esa manera de ser tranquila y seductora. Su actitud seria y galante lo que le había llamado tanto la atención.

Y una llama interna y algo atolondrada subió desde su pecho cuando las manos de Edward se aferraron a su cintura, apretándola a él. ¿Cómo podía dejarse besar de esa manera por alguien a quien odiaba? Ella se aferro a sus hombros cuando de pronto, el la soltó, dejándola con los deseos de sus besos en profundidad y escucho como los pocos invitados estallaban en aplausos.

Pasaron rápidamente a la celebración después de la breve ceremonia. A base de algunas bromas de parte de la familia y amigos, Bella se vio obligada a tener que permanecer junto a Edward todo el camino a la recepción, y por supuesto, mostrarse feliz ante todo el mundo al cual era presentada. Eso era parte del trato, por lo que al estar tanto tiempo junto a Edward, se vio obligada a aguantar no sólo su mal humor por su propia resaca, si no que el mal humor de Edward y sus bromas que eran más despreciables insultos.

Pero nada de ese día, y definitivamente nada fue mejor de ese día que el vals de los novios… aunque debía admitir muy tristemente, que había sido en gran parte culpa suya que las cosas fueran así.

Edward tomo a Bella de la cintura, mirándola fijamente y ella noto de inmediato el fuego en su mirada. Era como cuando intento seducirla en el bar, con esos ojos ardientes y ese fuego en sus manos. Maldición, el hombre intentaba seducirla y si ella no se cuidaba, caería. Rayos, rayos… ¿Qué podía hacer para no caer en el juego de Edward? las excusas no servirían para evitar el vals, o irse con él, o vivir con él… simplemente tenía que pensar otra cosa.

Bella sonrió con malicia cuando Edward comenzó a andar en la pista al suave sonido del vals, 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…. Y_ ¡Wala!_ tenía una idea perfecta.

—Y bien, candy… ¿Es esto como lo imaginaste? —le preguntó Edward sin ningún atisbo de emoción en la voz. Bella sonrió ampliamente mientras Edward la giraba en torno a si misma.

—Es mucho peor de lo que imagine —le dijo Bella en un suspiro enamorado. A Edward le costó entender sus palabras, ya que hablaba como una mujer enamorada a pesar de que echaba veneno por la boca —De hecho, está todo…, el ogro amargado en lugar del príncipe azul, y el pelearemos terrible por seis meses…

Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño ¿Así que ogro amargado eh? Él no era amargado, al contrario, era alegre y…, y, bueno, no era muy alegre, pero no tenía porque decirle amargado. Bella sonrió ampliamente.

—Bailas muy bien Shrek —dijo Bella alegremente comparándolo con el ogro grande de la famosa película, Edward la miraba fulminándola con sus ojos.

—Lo mismo digo, Fiona —la provocó Edward más molesto que ella, Bella le sonrió y 'accidentalmente' lo piso con mucha fuerza. Edward ahogo un gemido de dolor.

—Uuups! Lo lamento…., al parecer no bailo tan bien como tú —dijo Bella con una mirada intentando parecer inocente. Edward continúo el baile intentando aparentar que nada había pasado, aunque sospechaba que no era exactamente la torpeza lo que había causado la pisada de Bella.

—No te preocupes —le respondió cortésmente. Bella ocultó la sonrisa victoriosa.

—Sabes algo, cada vez que te miro... siento unas cosas bien raras en mi estomago... —le dijo Bella parpadeándole maravillada y con una mirada soñadora, escondiendo el dolor de cabeza. Edward la miró sorprendido por sus palabras… La chica debía haber estado definitivamente más loca de lo que pensó él para estarle diciendo ese tipo de cosas. ¡Hasta hace un momento lo odiaba!

— ¿Cómo que? — Pregunto asombrado mientras la giraba en sus brazos al ritmo del vals, ojala la chica recuperara la compostura y no volviera a pisarlo.

— Ganas de vomitar por ejemplo— Le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y volviéndolo a pisar ahora si más fuerte, Edward emitió un doloroso gemido y estuvo a punto dejarla caer al suelo ante su respuesta adolorido y enojado.

—Cuando te conocí, parecías perfectamente normal. —le dijo reprobadoramente, alejando sus pies de los de ella, Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Tú casi parecías una buena persona… pero ves, las apariencias engañan.

—Eres una caprichosa —la acusó Edward. Bella contra atacó.

—Mentiroso!

— ¡Manipuladora!

— Y tú un amargado… ¡Pero ves! Yo estoy aprendiendo a aceptarlo.

Bella se pego provocativamente a él y lo volvió a pisar con fuerza. Edward gruño ya furioso al golpe y la miró amenazadoramente. El gemido de dolor ahora fue audible por todos los que bailaban alrededor.

— ¡Aaggh!

— ¡Lo siento!

Y su padre se llevo a la novia antes de que tuviesen otra discusión.

.

Edward no quería ver nunca más en su vida ni una gota de alcohol, la cabeza le martillaba fuerte, y el sentía como si una manada de toros corrieras sobre ella, golpeando, moliendo y machacando todo en su interior ¿No podían poner la música un poco más despacio? Se sentían terriblemente mal, por lo que cuando Jasper llego con un vaso de agua y una aspirina a sentarse a su lado, sintió ver el cielo se abría en aquella aspirina.

—Bien, cuéntame… ¿Qué paso anoche? —pregunto Jasper dándole el vaso y esperando a que se lo tragara de golpe. Edward se pregunto en un rincón de su mente, como Jasper podía parecer tan sano y normal cuando había estado tan o más borracho que él. Edward carraspeo pasando la pastilla por su garganta, y le respondió con ironía.

—Te lo explicare con un poema: En un lugar de la mancha de cuyo nombre NO quiero acordarme, Vivian cien doncellas, muy putas todas ellas… Me folle 99, y la última me dijo 'Oh Señor Cullen, metedme sólo la puntilla' a lo que respondí 'Callad, puta doncella, que os meteré toda ella'… Con la fuerza de diez leones, le metí hasta los cojones, nunca supe si la bella murió de dicha… o de los dos metros de salchicha.

Jasper miró atónito a su frustrado amigo, y se largo a reír fuertemente ante su estúpido poema.

—Jajaja, ¿Es una broma, cierto? Jaja… ¿De donde sacaste eso Edward?, porque estoy seguro de que no lo inventaste tú —rió Jasper cogiéndose el estomago para parar de reír, Edward frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no, imbécil. Lo leí por allí en internet —explicó Edward con el ceño fruncido. Jasper se calmo un poco de toda la risa que tenía atorada en la garganta.

—Bien, bien… dime de una buena vez ¿Te acostaste con Bella? —pregunto Jasper un poco más serió. Edward frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar ser sincero con él.

—No lo se… —susurro apenas, Jasper lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —pregunto sin poder creérselo. A Edward jamás le fallaban ese tipo de cosas, tenía una memoria de elefante aún borracho— ¡Pero

Bella es virgen! —exclamo despacio, Edward le mando una mirada aterradora para que no se le escapara nada.

—¿Y tú como sabes que es virgen? —preguntó con sospecha, Jasper entorno los ojos.

—Alice me lo dijo ayer en un lapsus de preocupación cuando te la llevaste —explicó Jasper, Edward refunfuño.

— Se que es virgen, ¡Pero no lo se! Recuerdo que nos acostamos en la cama besándonos, Bella se puso a llorar por no sé que cosa, luego todo se me va a negro… y lo siguiente que recuerdo era que estábamos ambos desnudos y una mancha de sangre en el centro de la cama —explico Edward con el ceño fruncido y levemente sonrojado. No le gustaba hablar de esas cosas.

— ¡Por Dios! Pobre Bella…, y ella que se había esforzado por llegar virgen al matrimonio —susurro Jasper a su lado. Maldición, odiaba que se hablara así de lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que no había sido lo mejor, pero tampoco debía ser tan malo acostarse con él… Digo, lo harían de todas formas, ¡Espera! ¿Lo harían? ¿Querría Bella volver a hacer el amor con él?, o preferiría mantenerlo a la raya? Maldición, maldición! No estaba seguro de poder aguantar mucho sin intentar seducirla.

Miró como Bella conversaba con sus amigas bailando en la pista de baile de la pequeña fiesta que habían organizado se llevaba acabo y se endureció malditamente fuerte con sólo imaginar como se vería ella bajo su cuerpo, como sería sacarle ese vestido de novia.

No, dudaba mucho que pudiese aguantar sin seducirla, pero antes…. Había unas reglas que debía aclarar.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

* * *

_**Hoooola! ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo si xDDD**_

_**Lamento la demora, pero esta semana he estado full trabajo! No tengo ni tiempo de descansar lo suficiente, y menos para escribir u adaptar -.- ¡Pero ya les traje un nuevo cap, e intentare subir el siguiente esta noche! Os prometo! xDDD**_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecer a todas ustedes que pasan a leer xD Ojala les guste este cap xD Y muuuuchas gracias por los reviews y favoritos y tooooodo! xD las anotaría una por una, pero estoy con algo de depre, así que me da lata xDDD**_

_**Besos y Saludos ;)**_

_**Y muuuucha Paz para esta Navidad xDD!**_


	6. 05 Un acuerdo Interesante

_**Capitulo 5**_

"_Contrato de la buena esposa. 'Como ser la esposa que él __siempre__ soñó'…_

_¿Y si ella se niega a ser la esposa que soñaste? Simple, amárrala a la cama, azótala con un látigo y amenázala hasta que lo sea"_

El lluvia golpeaba con fuerza alrededor y las yantas del automóvil hacían '_splash_' en el suelo mojado de la carretera, Bella se sentía volar con la rapidez a la que viajaba el automóvil y miró hacia fuera de la ventana del auto mientras se aferraba hasta con hasta con las uñas al asiento. Se sentía como la protagonista de una sátira a la Entrevista con el vampiro*, siendo Edward –claro está– su vaga imitación del vampiro más sexy de todos los años. Creo que lo único que la diferenciaba de aquella parodia en su mente, era que Louis de Pointe du Lac era un poco más normal que Edward. Porque si, señoras y señores, Dios se apiadara de ella porque estaba atrapada con un completo maniático, que ni el asomo tenía de ser un sexy vampiro. Bien, bien… sí que tenía mucho de sexy, pero no era un vampiro, así que no valía. Uuhhmm, lastima.

Miró hacía el asiento del piloto mirando como su conductor –ahora esposo–mantenía la vista fija en la carretera vacía y se preguntó en un rincón de su mente como fue que Claudia no se sintió aterrorizada con ese modelo escultural de Louis mordiendo su pequeño cuello. Bien, quizá porque el vampiro ese, estaba para morirse de un paro cardiaco y te instaba a descubrirte tú misma el cuello para ser mordida. Además, estaba el detalle de que Claudia estaba muriendo, entonces no tenía mucho tiempo para temer. Uhhi!, escalofriante! Pero bueno, ella no era Claudia y necesitaba que Edward fuera más despacio.

— ¿Tendrías, por favor, la amabilidad de bajar la velocidad? —le preguntó molesta a su Edward 'de Pointe'. ¡Eeey!, eso le serviría, podría molestarlo en el futuro con eso.

— ¿Bajarla? Pero si aún ni siquiera paso los 150 Km/hora —respondió confundido, Bella miró su 'perfecto' rostro no vampiristico, para después mirar el velocímetro. Maldición, tenía razón. El velocímetro marcaba un poco más de los 110 Km en una carretera de 120.

Si en realidad iba a tan poca velocidad ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa y con el estomago lleno de… mariposas? Aghh, que horror… sentía mariposas mutantes con patas de araña haciendo telarañas en su estomago. Quizás a eso se debían las nauseas ¿o eran producidas por la resaca? Ok, ya estaba divagando.

—Sufro de acrofobia y vértigo —se excusó mintiendo ingenuamente, Edward sonrió.

— ¿Miedo a las alturas? Eso no será problema entonces, dado que no vamos en altura —se burló, Bella lo fulminó con la mirada— ¿No querrás decir Tacofobia cariño?

— Lo que sea ¡Puedes bajar la maldita velocidad! y ¿Dónde me llevas?

— ¿Por qué eres tan enojona pequeño elfo? Si te sigues enfadando, te saldrán canas antes de tiempo —dijo Edward con tranquilidad y un gesto de humor combinado con burla, Bella se cruzó de brazos. No admitiría ninguna derrota ante él —Iremos a mi casa, luego… partiremos a la casa donde viviremos. Tu padre me ha enviado las clausulas del contrato matrimonial y pude ver que impusiste esa condición antes de aceptar el matrimonio.

—Exactamente señor vampiro —escupió Bella, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, notando demasiado tarde que había dicho vampiro. Edward la miró confundido.

— ¿Me dijiste señor vampiro? —le exigió Edward, aturdido a sus palabras.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — ¡aaagh! piensa Bella, piensa como arreglarla— dije, eeer, señor butiro, si… eso —butiro, vampiro, butiro, vampiro, quien dijera que no rima ¡Se equivoca totalmente! ¿Igual se parecen, no?— ¿Qué? ¿Te crees vampiro ahora? Porque si es así, tendrás que buscarte otra donadora de sangre —le respondió ella, intentando absurdamente quitárselo de encima, por Dios, sólo a ella se le ocurría comparar un vampiro con un butiro de mantequilla. Edward frunció el ceño y lo dejo pasar.

— Bien, la situación es esta… tu casa está a mi nombre. —soltó de una. Edward miró el rostro pacifico de Bella y contó mentalmente el tiempo que tardaría en intentar matarlo, Bella suspiro fuerte y tres… dos… uno…

— ¡Que! —explotó Bella.

— ¿Te das cuenta que eres demasiado explosiva? —la regañó Edward. Bella gruñó y lo miró amenazadoramente, exigiendo una explicación con sólo la mirada, Edward sonrió vencedor— Tú cariño, cometiste un error al firmar el contrato con mi padre y no leer las letras entre líneas…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bella palideciendo…

Oh… No recordaba nada entre líneas, e incluso, ni siquiera recordaba las pocas líneas que había leído. Y de hecho, las que había leído no las leyó bien en su plena confianza en Carlisle. Mmm, pues haber, haber, que decía… que decía…, bueno, decía algo así como "Bla, bla, bla, a 27 de Julio de 2012, entre don Artemis Cullen Aino, RUT: bla, bla, bla, domiciliado en bla, bla, bla, y doña Isabella Marie Swan, cedula nacional de identidad, mayor de edad y, en consecuencia, bla, bla, bla, capaz de celebrar contrato de Propiedad, por la propiedad ubicada en el domicilio de bla, bla, bla…" Ohh… bien, "Clausulas del contrato: el "trabajador" se compromete a contraer matrimonio y bla, bla, bajo las reglas de bla, bla, bla" ¡Y como rayos esperaban que recordara todo! ¡Maldición! Ella y su naturaleza confiada. Debió haber leído bien el contrato y de paso, guardarlo.

Edward sonrió complacido. Como lo imaginó, Bella no leyó el contrato, por lo que él pudo haber escrito que la quería de cabeza todo el matrimonio y ella hubiese firmado igual.

—Cuando tú impusiste de condición vivir en esa casa, yo impuse de condición que seria bajo mis reglas como es lo justo. Por lo que para asegurar el trato, mi padre pasó la casa a mi nombre, y tú, tendrás que hacer algo más que casarte para poder quedarte con ella. —dijo Edward con una sonrisa triunfadora. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de como iba a combinar sus planes de seducción con lo que tenia planeado hacer en este instante.

Bella lo miró aterrada. Con esa sonrisa tan burlesca y esos ojos penetrantemente verdes, Edward se parecía a… al Guasón*. De pronto, una risa estúpida se le escapó de la boca. _Bella Swan, tienes que dejar de ver tantas películas_, se regañó a si misma cuando Edward la miró feo. Pero aunque retenía una pequeña risa, notó que sí, en realidad no sólo se parecía al Guasón de esa absurda manera –y no se refería a físicamente, ya que Edward seguía estando de infarto–, si no que al igual que en la película Batman, el la había dejado en jaque –nuevamente-. Dios, ¿Cuánto le costaría recuperar su casa? Peor aún, ¿valía tanto esfuerzo para una vieja casa? Edward frunció el ceño y ella suspiró rendida. Si valía la pena.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Cullen? —preguntó justo en el instante en que Edward pasaba la portería, y aparcaba el auto en el estacionamientos de una de las casas dentro del condominio. Edward sonrió malignamente.

— Sólo espera unos segundos, y lo sabrás… veras que te encantara. —Bella se estremeció ante su afirmación. Estaba segura de que no le encantaría para nada lo que Edward iba a pedirle.

Él salió del auto y como es obvio, ella salió tras él. La lluvia seguía cayendo pero cada vez más ligeramente dándole un toque fúnebre a su primera noche de bodas. Bella estaba totalmente segura de que jamás olvidaría esta noche en su vida.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ya totalmente empapados, él abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar _casi_ amablemente, ella entro insegura a su sonrisa y cuando paso por el pequeño vestíbulo de la casa, Edward cerró la puerta con un suave y tenebroso _'clic', _debía reconocerlo… estaba muerta de miedo. Los vaqueros se le pegaban a las piernas y la chaqueta que usaba no le daba para nada el calor que tanto le hacia en falta, por lo que a la ultima corriente de aire, Bella se estremeció notoriamente ¿Cuánto faltaba para que a Edward le salieran colmillos y la matara? Él prendió una alargada lámpara de noche que había en el vestíbulo, y Bella pudo ver un mueble de madera antiguo que tenia un espejo que llegaba casi al techo. Vio su reflejo junto al de Edward en aquel espejo y encima del mueble, una serie de papeles. Edward se acero a los papeles y Bella siguió mirándolo atenta a través del espejo.

— Bien, primeramente quiero que firmes esto —dijo Edward mientras le entregaba una carpeta con un contrato perfectamente acomodado en ella. Bella frunció el ceño al ver su nombre allí.

— ¿Estas de broma, cierto? —preguntó mientras revisaba el papel que Edward le había tendido. No podía creerlo, definitivamente debía ser una broma. ¡Un Acuerdo de confidencialidad! ¿Qué rayos estaba a punto de proponerle Edward como para pedirle confidencialidad? ¿Con que tipo de psicópata se había metido?

— Exacto, no quiero problemas nena y esta es la mejor manera de evitarlos —dijo Edward sonriendo, Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Primero, no me digas _'nena'_, segundo ¿Dónde rayos firmo? —le dijo Bella, revisando los papeles buscando donde dijera 'firma'. Edward tropezó al ver su rápida afirmación ¿No podía ser tan fácil… o si?

— ¿No piensas leerlo?

— Es sólo un acuerdo de Confidencialidad ¿Qué daño puede hacerme? —dijo ella, apoyando el papel sobre la mesita con la poca luz de la única lámpara que permanecía encendida. No lo pensó mucho, simplemente le quito el lápiz que tenia en la mano y firmo. Edward ya había firmado con anticipación— Firmado, ahora… suéltalo de una buena vez.

Edward la miró perplejo por la confianza que tenia, ¿Qué le pasaba? Hace menos de un minuto estaba sufriendo por las consecuencias de no leer un contrato y ahora vuelve a firmar algo sin leerlo? Era una verdadera loca, procuraría mantener las facturas y cheques alejados de ella. Edward negó con la cabeza suspirando fuertemente.

— Es enserio, no se como lograste llegar virgen hasta la fecha —le dijo demasiado seriamente, Bella le sacó la lengua infantilmente— más aún tomando en cuenta las borracheras.

Bella se sonrojó.

— Jamás me había emborrachado en mi vida. —confesó apartando la mirada totalmente roja. Edward sonrió.

— Ahhh, así que tu primera borrachera también fue conmigo —dijo Edward sonriéndole burlonamente, Bella simplemente se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada.

— No te emociones Cullen, porque la verdad, dudo mucho que esa noche haya pasado algo entre los dos —le dijo ella, sin siquiera sonreír.

— Tienes razón, no estamos seguros… pero hay una forma perfecta de averiguarlo —le dijo Edward sonriendo coquetamente, Bella se sonrojó hasta la medula.

Ella tenía razón, meditó. El tampoco creía que eso de que hubiesen tenido sexo borrachos, de hecho, estaba seguro que él no lo abría olvidado si algo hubiese pasado… la pregunta que quedaba entonces era sólo una ¿De donde rayos había salido la mancha de sangre en la cama? Al principio, cuando vio la mancha, pensó que a Bella le había bajado el periodo pero después de mirarla bien, -a Bella- y notar que ella estaba tan o más sorprendido que él, comprendió que la única explicación lógica a la mancha era que ella fuese virgen. Y una conclusión llevo a otra y una confusión a otra…, terminando en una imaginaria perdida de la virtud de Bella. Que de imaginaria aún no se sabia que tanto.

— Sigue soñando Cullen, sólo dime que rayos es lo que quieres y porqué tuve que firmar por confidencialidad —preguntó ella. Edward volvió a la tierra con sus palabras y dejo sus cavilaciones para más tarde.

La tomo de la mano y ella se dejo llevar hasta el salón principal de la casa, donde se sentó en el suelo relajadamente frente a la chimenea de la casa y la miró con una sonrisa burlona. Bella sentía un nudo de nervios dentro de su estomago y el cuerpo le temblaba de anticipación a lo que Edward podría decirle. Se sentó frente a él, mientras él encendía la chimenea para entrar en calor.

—Bien Bella, lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo desde que me dijeron que me casaría… y he llegado a la conclusión de que esto es lo que quiero que hagas… —Edward saco de encima de una mesita cerca de los sofás otro contrato. Bella rodo los ojos… ¿Qué más quería? ¿Un contrato de trabajador? ¿Un contrato a plazo? ¿Un acta de la primera junta empresarial como marido y mujer? Este hombre era absurdo.

Edward sonrió con burla y le entrego los simples papeles sin dejar su mirada victoriosa. Bella casi se atraganto al leer el titulo del contrato.

¡Queee! ¡Edward Cullen estaba LOCO! Noo.. Esto debía ser una mentira, una broma de mal gusto… ¡Que hoorror! Uff... respira Bella, si lo matas, te vas presa... ¿Cuántos años son por homicidio? Respira… te echaras mínimo unos 7 años en cárcel si lo matas… Pero es que ¡¿Qué era esto?! ¿Una parodia barata de las 50 sombras de Grey*?

**CONTRATO DE SUMISIÓN **

Isabella Marie Swan, sumisa, en posesión de su persona, consiente y manifiesta que desea y pretende entregarse totalmente en las manos de Edward Anthony Cullen, su Amo. Por su parte el Amo, Edward Anthony Cullen, consiente y manifiesta que desea y pretende tomar posesión de su sumisa, Isabella Marie Swan.

Por la firma de este Contrato de Sumisión, se acuerda que la sumisa cede todos los derechos sobre su persona, y que el Amo toma completa posesión de la sumisa como propiedad, reclamando para si mismo su vida, su futuro, su corazón y su mente.

**1.0.0 Deberes de la Sumisa**

La sumisa acepta obedecer y someterse completamente al Amo. Sin límites de lugar, tiempo o situación, en la cual la sumisa pueda deliberadamente rechazar obedecer las órdenes de su Amo.

(a) _La sumisa deberá tener lista la cena a la llegada del amo_. Planeara con tiempo una deliciosa cena para su llegada, esa es una forma de dejarle saber que ha estado pensando en él y que le preocupan tus necesidades. La mayoría de los hombres están hambrientos cuando llegan a casa. Preparara su plato favorito.

(b) _La Sumisa deberá Lucir Hermosa a la llegada del Amo_. Descansara 5 minutos antes de su llegada para que la encuentre fresca y reluciente. Retocara su maquillaje, se pondrá un listón en el cabello y lucirá lo mejor posible para él. Recordara que el Amo ha tenido un día duro y sólo ha tratado con compañeros de trabajo.

(c)_La Sumisa deberá ser dulce e interesante_. El aburrido día de trabajo del Amo quizá necesite mejorar. Ella debe hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo. 'Una de sus obligaciones es distraerlo'

(d_) La Sumisa deberá arreglar su casa_; Deberá lucir impecable a la llegada del Amo. Hará una última ronda por las principales áreas de la casa, justo antes de que llegue su Amo. Levantara libros de escuela, juguetes, etc. Y limpiara desnuda con un plumero las mesas

(e) _La Sumisa deberá hacerlo sentir en el paraíso_; Durante los meses más fríos del año durante la duración de este contrato deberá preparar la chimenea antes de su llegada. Su Amo sentirá que ha llegado a un paraíso de descanso y orden. Esto deberá levantarle el ánimo a ella también. Después de todo 'Cuidar de su comodidad le brindara una enorme satisfacción personal'

(f) _La Sumisa Preparara a los niños_; Cuando haya visitas en la casa, y la familia del Amo llegue improvistamente, la Sumisa deberá cepillarles el cabello a sus hermanos, lavar sus manos y cambiales la ropa en caso de ser necesario. Son sus pequeños hermanitos y su Amo los querrá ver estupendos.

(g) _La Sumisa Minimizara el ruido_; A la hora de la llegada de su Amo apagara la lavadora, secadora y aspiradora e intenta que los niños estén callados. Pensará en todo el ruido que él ha tenido que soportar durante su pesado día de oficina.

(h) _La Sumisa procurara verse feliz junto al Amo_; Le regala una gran sonrisa y mostrara sinceridad en su deseo de complacerlo. Su felicidad es la recompensa por su esfuerzo diario.

(i) _La Sumisa lo escuchara con atención_; Puede que tenga una docena de cosas importantes que decirle, pero no se las dirá si el amo no lo solicita. Lo dejara hablar antes, y recordara que sus temas son más importantes que los de ella.

(j) _Se pondrá en sus zapatos_; No se quejara si llega tarde, si va a divertirse sin ella o si no llega en toda la noche. Entenderá su mundo de compromisos. Tratara de entender su presión y compromisos, y su nula necesidad de estar relajado en casa.

(k) _La sumisa no se quejara_; No lo saturara con problemas insignificantes. Cualquier problema de ella, es un pequeño detalle comparado a lo que él tuvo que pasar.

(l) _Lo hará sentir a sus anchas_. Dejara que se acomode en el sillón o se recueste en la habitación. Tendrá una bebida caliente lista para él. Arreglara su almohada y ofrecerá quitarle sus zapatos.

La sumisa comprende que todo lo que tiene, y todo lo que hace, pasara de derecho a privilegio, otorgado sólo cuando el Amo lo desee, y sólo hasta el punto que él lo desee.

**2****.0.0 Normas del Amo**

El Amo acepta la responsabilidad sobre el cuerpo de la sumisa y sus posesiones, para hacer con ellos lo que considere conveniente. El Amo esta de acuerdo en amar, cuidar, proteger y mimar a la sumisa, y cuidar de su seguridad y bienestar. El Amo acepta también el compromiso de entrenarle, castigarle y usarle como considere conveniente.

El Amo promete al término de este contrato, hacer entrega de los papeles legales de la propiedad establecida en Hydes Blink Nº182, condado 5 de alhama, a nombre de la Señorita Isabella Marie Swan.

**3****.0.0. Castigos**

La sumisa está de acuerdo en aceptar cualquier castigo que el Amo decida infligirle, simplemente y cuando alguna de las normas impuestas en el apéndice 1.0.0, sean infringidas. La sumisa esta de acuerdo en que estos castigos puedan ser infligidos por cualquier infracción de la letra o el espíritu de este Contrato de Sumisión, y aceptara agradecida la corrección. La forma y duración del castigo serán a gusto del Amo. La sumisa goza del derecho a llorar, gritar o suplicar, pero acepta el hecho de que esta expresión de sentimientos no afectara su tratamiento. Igualmente acepta que si su Amo se cansa de sus ruidos, podrá amordazarla o adoptar otras acciones para silenciarla.

Entre los implementos para el castigo se encuentras cualquier arma posible, exceptuando el fuego, la electricidad, excrementos u orinas, y armas de fuego.

**4.0.0 Otras personas**

(a) La sumisa no buscara otro amo o amante, ni tendrá relaciones sexuales o de sumisión con otros, ni tan siquiera 'virtual' o 'cyber', sin el permiso de su Amo. Hacerlo será considerado una violación del Contrato de Sumisión y tendrá como resultado un castigo extremo o la ruptura del Contrato.

(b) El Amo puede aceptar otras sumisas o amantes, sólo cuando la sumisa este en contra de complacer sus deseos lujuriosos. Pero debe tener en cuenta la respuesta emocional de su sumisa.

**5****.0.0 Alteración del Contrato de Sumisión**

El Contrato de Sumisión no puede ser alterado a menos que ambas partes estén de acuerdo. Si el Contrato es alterado el nuevo se imprimirá y será firmado, y el viejo Contrato será destruido.

**5.0.1 Terminación del Contrato de Sumisión**

Este contrato de Sumisión tendrá una duración de 6 meses, mientras dure el contrato matrimonial.

Este Contrato es de una duración total de 6 meses, pero puede darse por terminado en cualquier momento por cualquiera de ambas partes, siendo su consecuencia, la perdida de los bienes anexados al contrato.

**6****.0.0 Firma de la Sumisa**

He leído y comprendido este Contrato de Sumisión. Estoy de acuerdo en entregarme por completo a mi Amo, acepto cualquier reclamación sobre mi cuerpo, corazón, alma y mente. Comprendo que seré dominada, entrenada y castigada como sumisa y prometo cumplir todos los deseos de mi Amo y servirle con lo mejor de mis habilidades. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este Contrato de Sumisión en cualquier momento.

Firma:

**6.0.1 Firma del Amo**

He leído y comprendido completamente este Contrato de Sumisión. Estoy de acuerdo en aceptar esta sumisa como mi propiedad, y cuidar de ella lo mejor que sepa. Cuidare de su seguridad y bienestar y la dominare, entrenare y castigare como sumisa. Comprendo la responsabilidad implícita en este acuerdo y estoy de acuerdo en todo. Nada dañara a mi sumisa mientras me pertenezca. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este Contrato de Sumisión en cualquier momento.

Firma:

Edward sabía lo que esperaba, una fase entre no sé… ¿Quizás gritos desesperados? ¿Una orden de alejamiento? ¿Que ella saliera huyendo y lo dejara feliz en su soltería? Se suponía eso pasaría, ella debía darse cuenta de que ellos no eran compatibles, iría y le diría a su padre que quería divorciarse y fin del asunto. Si conservaba el proyecto con Swan o no, era algo de menor importancia. De hecho… no sabia porque se había casado si en realidad no le importaba en sobremanera el proyecto. Pero ya que lo estaba… bueno, había encontrado perfecta la idea de hacerla huir con ese tipo de contrato. Pero la reacción de Bella lo sorprendió mucho, demasiado.

Bella era definitivamente un enigma extraño para él, actuaba y vivía como una persona totalmente ajena a los tips de comportamiento habitual. Por lo que compuso su mejor cara cuando ella levanto la vista del contrato y se largo a reír como desquiciada.

—Jajajjaja…, hay Edward, ¡esto es verdaderamente gracioso!, ¡y yo que pensé que tu no tenias sentido del humor!, parece que me equivoque… jajaja —reía Bella apretándose el estómago con ambas manos mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas imaginarias de sus ojos. Él la miró con seriedad, dispuesto a continuar con su papel frio mientras ella seguía riendo atolondradamente.

—jajajaja, lo siento, yo… no puedo parar… jajaj… —dijo, luego se obligó a calmarse y respirando profundamente, agrego sin perder la sonrisa— Bien, ahora dime… ¿Qué es lo que querías? —preguntó Bella cuando su ataque de risa hubo cesado. Edward la miró y fijo la vista en el contrato. Bella se quedó de pronto, muuuy seria— Ohh no… ¿No era una broma?

Edward negó con la cabeza y ella se quedo atónita.

¡Es que esto no podía ser verdad!

Un sueño, eso debía ser… un sueño de pésimo gusto. Bella estaba boquiabierta. Esto no se parecía para nada a un contrato de Sumisión… y si, la verdad es que si se parecía, sólo que ¡Ni siquiera era un contrato todo sexual a lo 50 sombras! Era el contrato de una esclava… ¡O peor!

Miró a Edward, quien la miraba con los ojos inquebrantables, solidos y fríos. El hombre estaba destinado a hacerle la vida imposible desde que se cruzaron por primera vez sus caminos, y ahora no sabía como hacerle el quite a este contrato. ¡¿Por qué la realidad no podía ser tan excitante como los libros de sadomasoquismo normales?! Christian Grey se avergonzaría si leyera un contrato de sumisión así. Louis de Pointe se avergonzaría de compararlo con un maniático así, ¡Hasta ella se avergonzaba de siquiera leer un contrato así! ¡Ciérrense ojitos lindos, no miren tal barbaridad de lectura!

Bella suspiro fuertemente y abrió los ojos mirando a Edward.

—Ok, Edward… acércate a mí —lo llamo Bella sentada en el suelo. Edward arqueó una ceja sospechosamente. Esto no le olía nada bien, y la cara de ella después de leer el contrato tampoco lo había satisfecho mucho… esperaba que gritara, que pataleara e hiciera un escandalo, pero no hizo nada de eso, y en cambio, actuaba de los más extraño.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó sin acercarse a ella, Bella no cambio su gesto preocupado y al ver que no se acercaba, se puso de pie parándose tras él y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. ¿Qué rayos planeaba esa niña? Diooos, se sentía delicioso, pero ella, ¿masajeándole los hombros porque si? Jamás! Edward gruño a pesar de la suavidad de sus manos y ella le sonrió con pena.

—Cuéntame Edward… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Eres adoptado? ¿Tu padre te pegaba? ¿Alguien abuso de tus sentimientos? ¿Un Alíen te rapto para hacer barbaridades? Carlisle no se ve un hombre violento…, y Esme tampoco parece la clase de mujer que seria mala madre, entonces…—susurro Bella mirándolo con repentina sorpresa. A Edward se le desencajo la mandíbula del asombro ante sus palabras— ¡Tuviste un encuentro del cuarto tipo! ¡Sabia que no eras tan amargado por nada!

Pooor Dios, si antes creía que Bella estaba loca, ahora confiaba en que ¡Estaba demente! ¡Pero que clases de conjeturas son esas!

— ¡De que rayos estas hablando! —exclamó con fuerza apartándose de sus manos, dejándola con las manos en el aire. Bella lo miró confundida.

— Pues de tu trauma, ¿De que más hablaríamos?

— ¡Yo no tengo ningún trauma!

— ¡Por supuesto que tienes uno! Eres empresario, maniático y controlador, y más encima con aficiones al látigo? Es un obvio complejo de Grey —dijo Bella afirmando con la cabeza como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento— ¿O que? También me harás encontrar y liberar tus cincuenta sombras? —le preguntó con sorna. Y luego sonriendo ampliamente iluminada por una nueva idea, dijo — ¡Podríamos escribir un libro después!, pero hare al personaje masculino más simpático y adinerado que tú, y la protagonista será una pobre niña virgen con necesidades enormes de dinero!... ¿Crees que nos acusen por plagio?

El asombro en la cara de Edward era palpable, y Bella en su tablero de ajedrez imaginario movió mentalmente el caballo en una posición casi perfecta para dejarlo en jaque. Sólo faltaba que Edward desistiera del contrato. Él bufo.

— Primero, no tengo traumas y tus absurdas chácharas no me harán cambiar de opinión —dijo Edward seriamente, _¡Maestro!_ Edward movió el Rey alejándose de su caballo y la dejo en jaque nuevamente a ella. Bella se atraganto pensando que podía decir para evitar esto— Segundo, es este contrato o te quedas sin tu casa... lo cual será una lastima cuando terminen los seis meses de matrimonio y tengas que mudarte mientras yo me quedo allí, y tercero… no conozco ningún Christian Gay.

Bella frunció el ceño. Tramposo.

—No es Gay, es Grey —lo corrigió ella. No permitiría que le dijeran Gay al símbolo de sadomasoquismo sexual literario de estos últimos meses.

—Gay, Grey… es lo mismo —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros. Bella le dio una colleja y el la fulminó con la mirada— Bien, lo ¿firmas o no?

Bella lo miró a él fijamente y luego miró el contrato sobre el suelo. Pensando en todas sus posibilidades. ¿Su casa a cambio de un contrato con una copia barata de 50 sombras?, que 50 sombras… 50 locuras en el caso de Edward. ÉL arqueo una ceja expectante. Bella aún no le había visto látigos, ni camas con correas ni una cruz, o las típicas cosas de sadomasoquistas como para preocuparse por castigos, por lo que podría no ser tan terrible… además, podría dar vueltas sus reglas a conveniencia propia… porque como dicen sus amigas, Si no puedes contra ellos ¡Úneteles! Mmmm si, parecía ser un buen plan.

— Mira Bella… no tengo todo el día, es este contrato o este… —le dijo Edward mientras le tendía otro contrato. Bella casi se cae vergonzosamente al suelo cuando lo leyó.

_(a) La sumisa mantendrá y adornara sus órganos sexuales, asegurándose de que sean perfectamente asequibles para su Amo. Todas las partes del cuerpo de la sumisa podrán ser expuestas en público o en privado, para otros o para su Amo, cuando así sea ordenado. (b) La sumisa nunca cerrara ni cruzara sus piernas en presencia de su Amo, a menos que se le haya otorgado permiso especifico. (c) La sumisa nunca usara ropa interior, excepto cuando le sea permitido usar shorts o pantys, y no cubrirá su cuerpo con vestidos o cualquier material, excepto cuando el hacerlo y el diseño del vestido o el material sean…_

¡Stop! No, no podía leer más… ¡Que horror! No sabia cual de los contratos era el peor. Suspiro armándose de valor y se mordió el labio pensando. Tendría que ser muy, muy inteligente en esto, ocupar todo su ingenio posible, tenia que hacer arder Troya y jugarse el todo por el todo. Tendría que hacerlo desear no haber propuesto nunca este estúpido contrato con sus estúpidas reglas. Y lo decidió.

— No me acostare contigo —dijo fieramente, Edward sonrió.

— Eso ya lo veremos. —susurró Edward seguro de si mismo. Ella se estremeció.

Perfecto… ¡Es hora de que comiencen los juegos!

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

N/a: No creo que no conozcan las referencias que hago en este capitulo, ya que son los libros y películas más conocidos del momento xDDD pero por si las moscosas, les explico.

La Entrevista con el Vampiro; Es un libro de vampiros famosos inspirador de cientos de libros más xD, quien lo haya leído, notara que nuestros vampiros de crepúsculo tienen un ligeramente notorio parecido a ellos. El protagonista es un exquisito vampiro y con instintos suicidas xDD. Louis se encuentra con un reportero desconocido a quien le cuenta toda su historia, rompiendo las leyes de los vampiros del lugar. Al final el reportero ruega por ser mordido (Y quién no?)

Guasón (lo amo): No es atractivo, así que no le busquen nada bueno xD, de hecho, parece un payaso (literalmente), no es como John Gacy, el payaso psicópata asesino, pero con su cara blanca, esa sonrisa demoniaca y las cicatrices en el rostro, ¡Da escalofríos!. Es el villano más malo en la historia de villanos malos de la historia! xD. Le puso precio al superhéroe de turno –Batman- y dejo en jaque a toda la ciudad donde vivían. Inteligente como ninguno el desgraciado xD, y fue tan malo, que no pude evitar mencionarlo a él xD.

Las 50 sombras de Grey (En serio, no conozco nadie que no haya por lo menos escuchado hablar de él): Un Libro de Sadomasoquismo donde el protagonista (Christian Grey) tuvo una niñez e infancia tan mala que siente fuertes necesidades de golpear a las mujeres con las que sale. La protagonista es Anastasia (Steele¿?), una chica virgen, inocente y algo bipolar. Ambos se enamoran, superan los traumas de Grey (sus sombras), se casan y son felices por siempre! –ve a cualquier librería cercana, es la ultima moda entre las mujeres-. Alto contenido sexual, y para las que les interesa, (como si nadie supiera) nació de un fic de Crepúsculo y tuvo tanto éxito que ahora es el tema principal en el fandon xD

El contrato es uno real que modifique para el fic, la página es esta..., por si a alguien le interesa ser sumisa o tomar un sumiso xDD (espero que no, pero en los gustos no hay nada escrito xD)

perso . wanadoo . es / e / ashtarte / contrato2 . htm

ya saben, para entrar, quítenle los espacios

Advertencia: Esto es una parodia, pero como no lo he dicho por aquí, les cuento xD, un día con una amiga estábamos conversando del como el tema del sadomasoquismo se estaba adueñando de todos los fandom , y molestas por tanta trama sexual, decidimos usar ese mismo tema, para hacer una parodia y reírnos un rato xDD ¡No me maten! Mi mama lo aprueba! xDDD O lo aprobaría si me leyera xDDD

Saluuuudos gigantes y miles de abrazos!

Paz!


	7. 06 Nuestra nueva vida ¡¿Juntos!

_**Capitulo 6**_

'_Mi mujer y yo fuimos felices durante __20 años__… luego nos conocimos'_

— ¡Noo!

—Si.

— ¡Imposible!

— ¡Se los juro!

— No puede ser, ¡mi hermano no haría tan cosa!—chilló Alice. Bella se alejó el auricular de la oreja mientras Rose le gritaba a Alice que no gritara.

— ¡Un contrato de sumisión! —chilló Rose sorprendida.

— ¡Shhh! ¡Recuerden que aún estoy en su casa! —las regañó Bella, tomando el papel de responsable. Alice bufo a través del teléfono.

— Y yo que creía que Edward era el más cuerdo de la familia —comentó casi decepcionada. Bella bufó molesta.

— Pues te equivocaste —replicó Bella, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyándose en la tina de Edward.

Saldrían en unos minutos a su casa, y ella había logrado convencerlo de que la dejara tranquila ir al baño. Él estaba apresurado, quería salir, y quería salir ahora. Pero ella aún no estaba lista para salir de su casa sin contarle a sus amigas lo sucedido, por si acaso amanecía muerta por un ataque de rabia, ya sabían quien seria el culpable.

— Pero Bella, ¿No firmaste también un acuerdo de confidencialidad con Edward? —preguntó Rose, con esa voz tan cargada de razón cómo la usaba cuando creía que la tenía. Bella frunció el ceño, alegre de que no pudiesen verla.

—Si, lo sé… es solo que ¡No podría callarme algo así! —respondió Bella. Alice se exaltó.

— ¡Que importan los acuerdos de confidencialidad en casos así Rose! ¡Bella firmo un contrato de Sumisión! —exclamó la chica. Bella se sonrojo al otro lado de la línea.

— Si, pero si Edward se entera de que Bella ha faltado al acuerdo, podría quitarle la propiedad, por romper las clausulas del contrato —le respondió Rose, Alice arraspeó.

— Pero no se enterara, por cierto ¿Vivirán en la casa de tu abuelo? —preguntó Alice interesada. Bella asintió, pero recordándose que no la veían, susurro un leve si.

—Igual y podríamos ir a verte Bella, si la casa sigue igual que antes, nosotras tendremos espacio más que suficiente —dijo Alice, Bella sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh si, los primeros meses no creo que se pueda, porque debo remodelar y dudo que Edward acepte que interrumpan su 'nidito de amor' los primeros días,… sabes que querrá torturarme —respondió la chica, sus amigas hablaban ambas a la vez planeando la situación y viendo lo mejor que podría hacerse.

—Bien, entonces lo mejor será que vayamos apenas nos llames, y de allí, bueno… ahí planeamos…—dijo Alice, Bella pudo deducir solo por su voz, que estaba guiñando el ojo mientras sonreía. Se le hizo un nudo nerviosos en el estomago al pensar en lo que vendría.

—Ok, ¡Pero tienes que llamarnos todos los días! —exclamó Rose, sonando su voz gruñona. Bella rió por su tono.

— ¡Eeey! No soy una niña Rose, puedo cuidarme estos días —exclamó Bella fingiendo molesta, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los regaños de Rose.

—Pero aunque sepas cuidarte sola Bella, es necesario que nos des la tranquilidad de saber que estas a salvo —racionalizó Alice, Bella suspiró abiertamente.

—Si mama, las llamare todos los días… —susurró Bella con sarcasmo, un golpe en la puerta distrajo su atención, el golpe se escucho hasta a través del auricular y sus amigas gritaron emocionadas.

— ¡Uuuy! Que emoción, ¡Un contrato de sumisión! Esta como para novela de Chick-lit—chilló Alice.

— ¡Chick-lit! ¿Qué se supone que es _eso_? —dijo Rose, mientras Bella reía.

—Es un Género dentro de la novela romántica Rose, está escrito y dirigido especialmente para mujeres jóvenes, la mayoría solteras y que trabajan —explicó Alice tranquilamente para su carácter hiperactivo.

— ¿Y que tiene esto de Chick? —preguntó Bella, susurrando mientras Edward volvía a golpear.

— ¡Pues el matrimonio forzado!

—No le veo lo Chick —rió Rose— ¿No sería más adecuado el término Novela Rosa?

—Noo, no alcanza para novela rosa —rió Alice. Bella frunció el ceño.

—Cuando esté perdidamente enamorada de Edward, cosa que espero jamás pase, hablaremos de que nombre ponerle a la novela _capisci_? —les dijo Bella, sus amigas rieron a sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? Te crees italiana ahora —le dijo Alice riendo. Bella no pudo evitar reír de igual forma.

— ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas un laxante ahora? —preguntó la voz gruñona del hombre que detestaba a través de la puerta, Bella se sonrojo y sus amigas rieron más fuerte a causa de las palabras de Edward.

—¡Podrías dejarme en paz! Creo que ninguna parte del contrato dice que me puedas molestar en mis momentos íntimos —exclamó Bella avergonzada.

—Es muy tarde y tenemos que irnos… así que date prisa elfo —replicó Edward, Alice y Rose chiflaron a través del teléfono y Bella las hizo callar, aunque el hombre no las escuchase.

— ¡Ya voy! —exclamó Bella mientras se levantaba del suelo y tiraba la cadena del baño, para aparentar que era verdad lo que decía. Dio la llave del lavamanos esperando a que se escucharan pasos al otro lado de la puerta evidenciando su partida y suspiró— Si tan solo fuera como Jonah Falcon… aceptaría todo esto de la sumisión y mucho mas… —susurró la chica fingiendo decepción.

Sus palabras causaron un coro de risas en Rose, que ya no podía respirar a causa de las carcajadas.

— ¿Quién es Jonah Falcon? —preguntó Alice ingenuamente ¡Increíble! ¡Alice no sabía algo! Rose rió con más fuerza y a Bella se le escapo también una risa, y Alice se aclaró la garganta. Las chicas podían imaginársela sonrojada como debía estar. Rose retuvo la risa y contesto:

— Jonah Falcon es un actor estadounidense Alice, y er… bueno, es famoso por tener 34 centímetros de _'miembro', _siendo así, el órgano masculino más grande del mundo…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

—Esto es una broma ¿Cierto? —preguntó Edward, mirando atónito la gran casa que se imponía delante de él. Bella no podía con la gran sonrisa que bailaba en su rostro.

—Una broma tan cierta como el contrato que firmaste —dijo Bella, mientras tomaba su bolsito con la ropa que traía y avanzaba emocionada a la casa.

Oh Dios… era horriblemente vieja, pensó Edward. ¿Unos doscientos años tendría la casa? Pero bueno, le habían dicho que había pertenecido al abuelo Swan antes de que su Padre la comprara, aunque siendo una familia adinerada como ellos eran, no había esperado encontrarse con una casa tan… mmm, modesta? No… esa no era la palabra correcta, ¡La casa era enorme como para ser considerada modesta… mas bien era que ¡Simplemente no sabia como describirla! Y de hecho, cuando Bella le quito la llave de la casa y el aparco fuera de la entrada –porque ni siquiera tenia garaje– él se sintió como en una vieja película antigua, rodeado de arboles altos, el ruido de los grillos y mas insectos alrededor. Estaba seguro que en la copa de esos grandes arboles se escondería mas de un murciélago.

La chica entró emocionada, y él cargo su maleta dentro de la casa. Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana llegaría el camión de la mudanza, y traerían las cosas de ambos hacía aquí. Ya no estaba seguro si los refinados muebles que el tenia harían juego con la vieja casa. Miró el cielo nocturno y despejado, observando como a través de las ramas se podía vislumbrar la Luna y parte de las estrellas.

Dios lo ayudara a soportar estos meses venideros, pensó.

Cuando entro a la casa y cerro la puerta tras él, fue casi un milagro que el suelo no fuese de tierra, y se sintió asombrado de que Bella hubiese prendido la luz de las habitaciones continuas. Bien, eso era algo más de lo que aparentaba ser la casa.

—La casa no es muy grande, pero tiene un pequeño salón, el comedor y la cocina en el piso de acá abajo, incluyendo la biblioteca, un estudio y el baño, que están en el pasillo del salón. Y arriba, hay cuatro habitaciones, además de una, que es la matrimonial… hay dos baños, uno en la habitación principal, y el otro al final del corredor —explicó Bella caminando por lo que al parecer, era el saloncito.

¡Milagro!, pensó Edward. Tenía muebles, bastante viejos pero muebles de todas formas, olía a moho y había un sillón grande que en el cojín de en medio se le salía un resorte. Maldición, tendría que comprar muebles de todas formas…, llamaría a la mudanza y los citaría para otra ocasión. Tendría que pintar, fumigar, limpiar, amoblar y ya que tendría que hacer compras, mañana tendría que ir a la oficina y preparar todo. Mal, esta casa le iba a salir una fortuna.

La chica inconsciente de sus pensamientos, subía rápidamente las escaleras amplias de la casa hasta llegar al segundo piso. Edward suspiró y simplemente la siguió arriba, cada peldaño sonaba grotescamente cuando él lo pisaba. Frunció el ceño, la escalera era de madera tallada pero un poco mohosa, tendría que hacer algo para la seguridad de ambos.

—En el patio de atrás había un establo, el abuelo tenia una granja pequeña donde los criados dormían, y hay un gran árbol que tiene un columpio, yo solía colgarme de allí y… —bla, bla, bla… hablaba Bella rápidamente verificando el pobre estado de cada una de las habitaciones, estaban un poco malas, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

No cabía en su felicidad ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no estaba en este lugar! Que no le importaba que estuviera ya viejo y sucio, porque cada sitio representaba un recuerdo. La abuela cocinando, el abuelo tomándose un café en su estudio, su madre llevándola a la biblioteca, su hermano robándose la comida de la cocina, sus amigas visitando el establo cuando tenían apenas 8 años, cada visita, forastero o viajero que se pensionaba aquí. Todos recuerdos viejos y borrosos que ella pensaba resucitar en esa vieja casa.

Bella estaba decidida. Las puertas de la vieja casona Swan serían nuevamente abiertas al público como lo había sido en sus años de gloria.

—Aquí dormiré yo —sentenció Cullen entrando a la habitación que parecía ser la principal, a Bella se le cayeron además de su trasero dentro del gran armario de la habitación, todos sus sueños al porvenir cuando escucho eso— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó él haciéndose el inocente al escuchar el golpe sordo de su trasero contra el piso. ¡Ugh! Maldito.

— Ohh no es nada… —dijo Bella levantándose torpemente del suelo— es que, es que simplemente creí escucharte decir que tu dormirías aquí, pero debí haber escuchado mal…, sí, es lo mas seguro —balbuceo ella torpemente. Edward sonrió.

—Oh no cariño, escuchaste muy bien. Yo dormiré aquí. A menos que… —musitó Edward tranquilamente como si meditara, luego sonrío con una sonrisa depravada— a menos que quieras dormir conmigo? —le dijo finalmente. Ella se sonrojo con furia y lo miró con odio apenas retenido en sus pupilas.

— ¡Yo no…! —comenzó ella, luego se callo abruptamente recordando que debía portarse bien. Edward se acercó lentamente a su lado como un león en caza.

— ¿Tu no que? —le pregunto con sensualidad mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo. Bella se estremeció de rabia y deseo cuando el ladeo la cabeza peligrosamente cerca de ella. ¡Si la besaba! Edward desearía jamás haberle dado el 'Si', ella podía jurar que él se arrepentiría… o no?

— ¡Tú…! ¡Tú…! ¡Tú no puedes…! —balbuceó.

— Oh si, si que puedo… de hecho, mira como lo hago!

La chica abrió grandemente los ojos contra su poco-caballeroso marido, y Edward simplemente demostró sus palabras de un modo muy diferente cuando la soltó de golpe y se adentro a la habitación dejando su propia maleta en el piso y sacándose la camisa mientras se acostaba en la dura cama casi como si esta fuera una nube. Bella no lo podía creer. Primero, había pensado que haría otra cosa mucho más… bueno, mucho más 'diferente' a simplemente acostarse en la cama. Y segundo, ¡No podía creer que se acostara en la que ella quería que fuera su habitación!

— ¡Oh no! Por supuesto que…

— ¡Sera perfecta! Solo necesita unas cuantas remodelaciones, cambiar el colchón, las sabanas y ocupara el perfecto papel de mi habitación —la interrumpió él a lo que fuera que iba a decir. Bella comenzó a ver rojo ¡Maldito arrogante que no la dejaba hablar!—, ¡Ah! Y tu tendrás que limpiarla… digo, es parte de tus obligaciones impuestas por el contrato, además que…

Oh no… eso si que no!

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldito arrogante! ¡Ni pienses que yo…

—¡Ey, ey, ey ey! Recuerda el contrato —le advirtió Edward levantando las manos inocentemente. Bella quedo con la palabra en la boca. Oh no…— y a menos que hayas decidido cederme esta linda casa… —murmuro con ironía, dejando intencionalmente la frase sin terminar. Sonrío cuando ella lo miro atónita.

Así que por consiguiente, él se levanto rápidamente y la tomo de los hombros con delicadeza mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación, ella seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, y no atinaba a hacer nada en contra de la situación. Pero es que ¿como fue que llego a esto?

— Así que ya sabes querida, es hora de comenzar con tus obligaciones de esposa. Mañana será un día muy pesado para mí, por lo que llegare muy tarde en la noche a cenar… así que si deseas conservar tu trasero intacto, será mejor que me tengas lista la cena y la casa cuando yo vuelva—dijo Edward al momento de dejar a Bella tras la puerta del cuarto y cerrarla de un fuerte portazo sin antes gritar un educado '¡Buenas noches amor!'

Solo pasaron 30 segundos cuando unas enormes y enojadas patadas resonaron contra la puerta y la voz enojada de su esposa gritara un –para nada– educado '¡Bastardo hijo de… aagghh, Esme!'

Edward rio burlonamente al ruido de su esposa mientras luchaba por acomodarse en la cama. Perfecto, pensó… Edward: 1, Bella: 0.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´

* * *

Chick Lit; es un género dentro de la novela romántica, que actualmente está en auge, escrito y dirigido para mujeres jóvenes, especialmente solteras, que trabajan y están entre los veinte y los treinta años.

Y eso xDDD


	8. 07 Primer round Edward vs Bella

_**Capitulo 7**_

"_No hay__ amor mas sincero… que el amor a la comida"_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

_El comienzo de la Sumisión._

"_Ten lista la cena__; Planea con tiempo una deliciosa cena para su llegada, esa es una forma de dejarle saber que haz estado pensando en él y que te preocupan sus necesidades. La mayoría de los hombres están hambrientos cuando llegan a casa." '__**Prepara su plato favorito'**_

Contrato de Sumisión, Apéndice; 1.0.0 (a).

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

— ¿Dónde dejamos esto señorita? —preguntó un hombre mayor con mirada bonachona. 'Señora, caballero… y la boca le queda allí mismo' pensó enfurruñada, pero de igual manera sonrió al extraño. Y luego miro el objeto que traía y la sonrisa se le desapareció automáticamente del rostro. '¡Señora!, que asco' Uh Rayos.

Al día siguiente de haberse casado, Edward partió temprano en la mañana a trabajar y durante el día Bella se había dedicado a limpiar cada pequeña cosa que había dentro de la casa. Había sacado los colchones ruñidos y gastados, lanzándolos fuera de la casa, dejando solamente uno para su habitación. Había sacado los muebles gastados y había limpiado cada centímetro de su pequeña mansión. Eran las 6 de la tarde, y ella lanzaba el último sillón fuera de la casa cuando un camión de mudanza se paro frente a su hogar y cinco hombres saltaron de él. Bella se sorprendió cuando Emmett, el amigo de Edward, bajo tras ellos dándole un gran abrazo y una factura ya pagada de todo un conjunto de camas, muebles de dormitorio y colchones. Emmett le había dicho algo así como 'Aquí viene un catalogo para cubrecamas, te compramos este como regalo de todos tus amigos, pero no sé si te guste tanto'.

Por supuesto, ella se había extrañado y maravillado con todo lo que Emmett le decía y saltaba en felicidad cuando veía que cada mueble y artilugio estaba a su nombre. Bueno, todo estaba a su nombre excepto un conjunto aparte que era 'un regalo para Edward' según Emmett.

A pesar de su propia rivalidad contra su esposo, y el hecho de que él amigo del enemigo era su enemigo, Bella no pudo evitar simpatizar con aquel enorme oso de Emett, tenía un aire tan alegre que hacía imposible no hacerse amigo de él, y no resulto extraño que conversaran y comentaran durante toda su visita.

Al final del día, la casa estaba con todas las habitaciones llenas correctamente arregladas y ordenadas, incluyendo la del Miss-simpatía-Edward-Cullen. Había sido un día tan alborotado, que se fue a dormir mucho antes de que su esposo llegara a casa.

Y así paso toda una semana.

Todos los días llegaban nuevas cosas, nuevos sillones, cocinas, refrigerador y un montón de cosas más. Llegaban tantas cosas que Bella estaba segura que tendría que arrodillarse ante su padre para agradecer todos estos regalos. ¡¿Como es que lograba pasar del distraído Charlie al más súper atento padre de todos?!

Bien, el asunto fue muy bien durante la semana, no veía a Edward ya que llegaba demasiado tarde en la noche y se iba muy temprano en la mañana. Y todo había salido perfecto hasta que el día viernes llego y con él, este caballero que le traía una fea pizarra, y junto a la pizarra, una sobre con una nota espantosa, y con ordenes directas a ponerse en la cocina.

La pizarra tenía de titulo algo muy simple y sencillo. 'Marcador'. Y Bajo ese titulo subrayado decía. 'Edward: 1, Bella: 0' Y más abajo aún, en la nota decía.

'_Esposa Mía, esta noche llegare a cenar. Si amas tu integridad física me tendrás algo preparado._

_Tu esposo que te adora. E.C.'_

¡¿Cómo es que era tan legible el sarcasmo?! ¡¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan guapo y detestable?!

Bella se arrodillo acongojada en el suelo buscando soluciones rápidas y efectivas, mientras meditaba en su lastimosa existencia. Y tomando el contrato con las reglas estipuladas, sonrió con victoria cuando una gran idea se le vino a la mente.

Fantástico. Ya sabía que hacer.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

Edward no se podía las piernas, estaba mas cansado de lo que había estado en años y tanto trabajo –más el trabajo extra de evitar a su esposa– lo tenían hecho literalmente polvo. Pero en ese momento, solo había una cosa que resaltaba entre cada sensación que sufría. Y ese era el hambre ¡Oh Dios, que hambre!, exclamó en su interior.

Aparco fuera de casa y se adentro por la puerta, dándole un ligero golpe al entrar. Y ese sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo que alerto a Bella que corrió d_emasiado _feliz al encuentro con Edward.

El hombre se sorprendió cuando en un acto impulsivo su esposa se arrojó a sus brazos, exclamado con felicidad algo que lo dejo atónito. Y de pronto ya no estaba cansado… tenía mucha hambre, pero no estaba cansado.

— ¡Hola esposo! ¿Adivina que? —dijo ella Feliz. Ahhh, con que así sería el juego, la harían de felizmente casados… Él sonrió y se apropió igualmente de su papel apegando más a Bella a su cuerpo, causando nervios en la morena.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto con sensualidad, Bella sonrío y Edward pudo notar un ligero matiz de maldad en la profundidad de sus ojos chocolates.

— ¡Hoy prepare mi comida favorita! —exclamó felizmente Bella. Edward simplemente la miro estupefacto a la verdadera felicidad que resplandecía en su cara.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó inocente, casi, _casi _creyéndole. Bella no pudo evitar pensar en su interior… 'Pobre tonto'. Asintió con la misma inocencia.

— ¡Espero que te guste tanto como a mi —agregó mientras batía las palmas llena de felicidad. El estómago de Edward gruño sonoramente provocando una sonrisa más amplia en su esposa.

Él no pudo evitar identificar esa sonrisa como un tanto maquiavélica. Edward simplemente frunció el ceño de pronto con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué planeas? —le preguntó. Bella simplemente se encogió de hombros y luego abrió los ojos ofendida, pero sonreía nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué piensas que planeo algo? —le preguntó con inocencia mientras reía. Edward simplemente la miró fijo.

—Ja, ja, ja Porque te conozco —se burló él con rudeza. Bella se mordió la lengua para no decirle que no la conocía lo más mínimo, y en su lugar dijo:

—Bien, si no confías en mí —musito alegremente y luego se encogió de hombros despreocupada— tendré que comer sola.

El hombre simplemente la miro fijo mientras ella traía las bolsas del Mc donal's y sacaba dos paquetes con hamburguesas gigantes, papas fritas, y una gaseosa igual de grande. ¿Qué era lo que planeaba esta muchachita? Se preguntó.

Su estomago rugió mas fuerte cuando ella abrió el papel que cubría su hamburguesa. Oh Dios… se veía tan apetitosa…, Bella se la llevo a los labios y comenzó mascándola lentamente, sacando una mascada apetitosa de hamburguesa, y Edward pudo ver como corría la palta intentando escaparse por los lados. Ella gimió de placer cuando trago el pedazo de hamburguesa y Edward no podía apartar la vista de tal hermoso alimento en las manos de su esposa. ¡Como le rugía el estomago de solo verla comer!

Ella siguió comiendo lentamente –a propósito– y cuando le quedaba menos de la mitad de la hamburguesa, levanto los ojos hacia su esposo.

— ¿Quieres esposo mio? —le preguntó con amabilidad. Edward despertó de su ensueño a las palabras de ella, y con dificultad, cabeceo con la cabeza expresando su hambre. Bella le sonrió —. Allí esta la tuya —le dijo amorosamente, apuntando el otro lado de la mesa, donde la otra hamburguesa seguía intacta.

Edward casi se abalanza sobre ella tratando de cuidarla para poder comerla en paz, y muy emocionado y con el estomago rugiendo, la abrió solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa. Oh Dios…

—Que…, que…, ¿Qué rayos es esto? —le preguntó atónito. Esto no era una hamburguesa grande y apetitosa como la de ella, era pan con… ¿Eso era carne? Se veía asqueroso. Bella abrió los ojos ampliamente con un gesto de culpa e inocencia.

— ¿No te gusta? —le preguntó inocentemente y casi llorosa. Edward la fulmino con la mirada.

—E.. eso… ¿Es carne? —preguntó Edward mirando y sacando el trozo de ese 'algo' de su hamburguesa. Bella bajo la mirada con culpa.

—Lo lamento mucho esposo… es solo que no sabia que era lo que te gustaba a ti —se explicó ella—. Por lo que te traje una simple— ¡Una simple! ¡Una simple! ¡Eso parecía una simplemente asquerosa!

Él hombre estaba completamente seguro que lo que decía era solo una mentira más, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple, el hecho de que ella no levantara la mirada y que se mordiera el labio evitando una sonrisa era una razón más que suficiente. La chica sabía exactamente que era lo que a él le apetecía. Y en este preciso instante, ¡Le apetecía masacrarla!

Esta mujer se las pagaría!, pensó mirándola piñizcar su exquisita comida y sintiendo el estomago rugir. Por lo que la castigaría, ¡Pero antes!… ¿Pero?..., Edward sonrío maquiavélicamente al fijarse nuevamente en ella. Pero él tenía una muy buena idea con respecto a esto.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó Bella cuando él la miro con maldad. Bella siguió su mirada a través de la mesa y vio que la tenia fija en su hamburguesa… ¡Oh no! ¡Eso si que no!

Edward se lanzó a través de la mesa con rapidez y Bella se metió de golpe todo lo que le quedaba de su hamburguesa a la boca. Edward gruño mientras Bella tosía con la boca demasiado llena.

—Cof, cof,… quierees, cof, ade, cof, aderezo Edward —habló entre jadeos Bella, intentando tragarse todo lo que tenía en la boca. Edward simplemente la fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero tu cabeza esposa! —se quejó Edward cuando la tomo con brutalidad de los brazos para levantarla—. Sígueme. Ahora. —ordenó molesto.

Bella se retorció entre sus dedos cuando él la llevo a rastras al salón principal. Y se quejó dolorosamente cuando Edward la lanzo al sillón. ¿Habría exagerado? ¿Quién fue la persona que dijo que no había que meterse con la comida de un hombre?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, midiendo sus fuerzas y peleando entre sí. La tensión era palpable en el aire y Bella estaba segura que si pasaba un cuchillo de mantequilla para cortarla, este se trancaría en el aire. Bella se calló más nerviosamente cuando Edward se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos, soltó ambos cordones y se los saco de golpe poniendo los pies sobre el mesón y mirándola con burla. La miro así hasta que soltó:

— Masajéame los pies.

Bella abrió los ojos atónita. ¿Q-q-que? Trago saliva pasando el nudo en la garganta. Compórtate tan diplomática como Rose, se recordó a sí misma. La mirada tranquila y sin perturbaciones, igual que Rose cuando no se enoja.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó con mucha mas diplomacia de la que imagino lograr.

—No es tan difícil de entender hasta para alguien como tú, Masajéame los pies. ¿O quieres que te lo deletree? M-a-s…

— ¡No es necesario! —lo cortó ella. Respiro muy profundamente y con una sonrisa dulce le dijo. —No soy tu esclava amor.

Edward salto como si lo sorprendiera y alegrara.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! Mañana mismo iré a comprar todo lo necesario para que perezcas mi esclava, porque aunque no seas mía directamente, eres esclava del contrato. —terminó triunfante. Bella lo miro con odio.

— No te masajeare los pies —declaró. El simplemente le sonrió.

— Qué prefieres Bella… ¿Masajearme los pies… o el látigo? —e…e…el latigo? ¡Eso es Imposible! ¿Él no lo haría… o si? —tu decides amor.

Bella suspiro buscando una salida al asunto. Algún viejo proverbio chino que ayudara? Algún plan B? Alguna cosa! O quizás un… ¡A ya se! Uuuy, ya me siento como Jane de Tarzan, pensó ella sonriente cuando la solución vino de las propias circunstancias de Edward.

—Quiero el látigo —musitó desafiante. Edward palideció.

— ¿Escuche bien? —preguntó mientras se levantaba de golpe del sillón— ¿Prefieres el látigo?

—Oh sí, —dijo ella—. Como sé que no tienes látigo, lo prefiero mil veces antes que tus asquerosos pies de Shrek.

¡Jaque! Oh, sí! Lo había dejado en Jaque. Edward tomo rápidamente los zapatos del piso tragándose todos los insultos y se encamino a las escaleras dejando a su esposa sola en el salón.

Bella lo vió subir rápidamente y enfurruñado. Y escucho a lo lejos las últimas maldiciones que él expresaba ante su enojo con ella.

—¡Me las pagaras Bella Swan! ¡Juro que me las pagaras! —exclamó él dándole un fuerte portazo a la puerta de su habitación..

Bella espero a que no se escuchase ningún ruido de la habitación para dejarse caer al sillón envuelta en lágrimas de pura risa. ¡Jajaja, esto era geneal, jaja! Suspiro aun riendo cuando fue a la pizarra que había en la cocina donde aún quedaban de esas exquisitas hamburguesas. Anotó con letra pulcra bajo la última anotación de Edward

Primera regla, Edward: 1, Bella: 1!.

Oh, soy definitivamente fantástica.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

Y Fin del Cap xDD! Nos leeremos pronto ;)


	9. 08 Entre fiestas y vestidos

"Siempre me ha interesado la belleza interior de una mujer… Y estar muy dentro de ella para poder calificarla."

_**Capítulo 8**_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

_«__Descansa __cinco minutos__ antes de su llegada para que te encuentre fresca y reluciente.__ »_

_Retoca tu maquillaje, ponte un listón en el cabello y luce lo mejor posible para él. Recuerda que ha tenido un día duro y sólo ha tratado con compañeros de trabajo. "__**Luce Hermosa"**_

Contrato de Sumisión, Apéndice; 2.0.0 (b).

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

Bien, el beneficio de tener que lucir hermosa para su esposo es que la palabra 'Hermosa', era un adjetivo calificativo bastante 'abstracto', pensó Bella mientras se acomodaba en una silla de playa en la terraza de la casa. ¿Y que tenía de lógico esa pensamiento? Bueno…, no mucho en realidad. Ni lógica, ni uso en el sentido práctico de la vida, pero como su vida ya no tenía sentido, ese pensamiento reforzó la esperanza en el corazón de la muchacha.

Pero por supuesto, ¿Qué clase de esperanza reforzaba?, oh bueno, era bastante simple… ¡La esperanza de bailar un buen foxtrot sobre la tumba de su flamante marido! Aunque no era necesario que fuese un foxtrot, se conformaba con un tango, quizás una samba o un vals… incluso reggaetón era capaz de bailar simplemente para celebrar que la dejaría en paz!

Y de hecho, ¡espera!... ¿Ya estaba hablando sin sentido, no es cierto? _¡Sí!_, le grito su conciencia con una voz muy similar a la de Alice. _Y consta decir, que es bastante estúpido tu razonamiento, _la regaño con burla. Bella se frunció el ceño a si misma ¿Desde cuándo le hablaba su conciencia? ¡Peor aún! ¿Desde cuándo su conciencia tenía la voz de Alice? _¡Desde ahora, nena! Y si yo fuera tú, prepararía todo para esta noche…, _le recordó.

Ok…, definitivamente tendría que conseguirse un psiquiatra urgente, pensó la chica. La compañía de Cullen le estaba haciendo definitivamente mal.

Se levantó de su siesta de belleza a la luz del sol, y se desemperezó mientras pensaba en lo que tenía preparado para este fin de semana.

Su querido esposo, había decidido que no quería más comida pre-fabricada por alguna de las grandes marcas de comida rápida, y había impuesto de regla, que Bella debía comer de la misma olla que él cada vez que llegara a cenar o a comer cualquier cosa. Y así, Bella había perdido su gran oportunidad de molestarlo en cada comida. ¡Pero como la vida no se acababa allí! Pronto había ideado otro plan en contra de Cullen.

¡Y el mismo le había dado la oportunidad perfecta de llevarlo a cabo!

Bella sonrío mientras observaba como la tarde comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Edward llegaría en unas horas, y ella debía estar lista cuando él llegara… ¡Y se preguntaran, Señoras y Señores! ¿Dónde irán? Bueno… pues no lo sabía la verdad, pero si sabía a lo que iban. ¡Porque Edward no podía haber escogido una mejor ocasión para molestarlo! Iban a la Inauguración del nuevo Hotel donde la empresa de Edward habían sido los Arquitectos y era absolutamente fantástico.

Si bien el hotel no era de cinco estrellas, había sido construido para obtener dinero y prestigio. Y era muy importante para Edward, que él se presentara con su esposa al gran evento de inauguración, es decir, ¡Un gran Coctel! Seguido por una cena, y para los más fiesteros, ¡una gran fiesta en el hall de eventos! Y ella estaba más que encantada por poder molestar a su esposo de una manera más extensa de lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Y aunque Edward afirmara odiarla a muerte, ella no podía dejar de agradecerle esta gran oportunidad, y como recompensa a su desmesurado odio, ella le había preparado un regalo de agradecimiento ¡Qué mejor regalo de matrimonio que éste! Pensó Bella mientras se estira en la silla en la terraza inclinándose hacia atrás y levantándose de golpe a prepararse para su gran evento, que era por supuesto, un regalo para su querido esposo, rió.  
Y oh Dios, es primera vez que se daba cuenta lo sarcástica que podía llegar a ser.

No pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras subía impaciente las escaleras hacía su habitación. No sabía porque, pero se sentía como la cenicienta preparando una exquisita comida a su amorosa madrastra, con la única diferencia de que esta nueva cenicienta tenía su propio carácter, y había escondido en el pan de esa asquerosa mujer un graaaan, asqueroso y suculento insecto! ¡Qué delicia! Rió Bella con sarcasmo mientras imaginaba a Edward comiendo el feo y retorcido bicho. Y con ese pensamiento no tardó en llegar a su dormitorio abriendo las amplias puertas de par en par observando el hermoso atuendo que la esperaba.

Oh si, definitivamente hoy sería una gran noche.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

Oh si, definitivamente hoy sería una terrible noche.

Pensó Edward cuando entró al salón de su ya no tan nuevo hogar, encontrándose con la hermosa escena de una sala un poco _bastante _desordenada.  
Refunfuñó al entrar a una cocina que aún tenía las tazas del desayuno en el lavaplatos, y muchas prendas tanto femeninas como masculinas arrojadas por allí sin ningún orden.

Bufó mientras arrojaba su maletín y subía rápidamente a su dormitorio admirándose por el desorden que reinaba en la casa ¡Que rayos había estado haciendo Bella todo el día! Solo esperaba que le hubiese hecho caso y se estuviera preparando para esta noche, porque si no… estaba más que dispuesto a usar los látigos, pensó malhumorado.

Subió de puntillas las escaleras esperando no hacer ruido y atraparla infraganti con algo mientras miraba toda la ropa arrojada por los suelos. Oh Dios, si él fuera un extraño en la casa, podría jurar sin temor a equivocarse que una pareja de recién casados había tenido recientemente una maratón de sexo, pensó. Es decir, las prendas por cualquier parte, el desorden reinante, el olor mmm, el olor a… ¿Qué era eso?, bueno, _ese_ olor tan extraño que predominaba el ambiente, y que estaba seguro que no era olor a sexo, pero si a algo como fresas o inciensos y venía del cuarto de su esposa.

Una perturbadora imagen lo sorprendió en cuanto entró.

—¿Y?¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Bella con inocencia. Edward simplemente se tragó todas las crudas palabras al mirarla.

Bella estaba enfundando en un vestido victoriano verde, con las caderas exageradas típicas del siglo XV, muchos, demasiados volantes por los brazos, y –hay Dios– una especie de velo atado al cuello.  
¡Sabía que esta niña no lo dejaría en paz! Maldición…, pero como dicen por allí, al mal tiempo buena cara, y él había venido preparado esta vez.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una dramática cara de ilusión. Edward frunció el ceño.

—Bueno…, pues yo, la verdad es que…

—Vamoooos! Admítelo! Te encanta—exclamó emocionada mirando a su esposo. La cara de Edward era algo así como una madrastra malvada probando en insecto.

¿Y qué podía decir él? Bella sabía mejor que nadie que se vea terrible, ¡obvio! Nadie se pone un vestido de la época victoriana para ir a una gala con su esposo. En especial cuando su esposo es uno de los protagonistas de la gala. La rubia podía saborear su victoria cuando la mandara a cambiarse y quedarse en casa, luego ella insistiría en ser buena esposa e irse con él, formando una vergüenza en su gala.

—¿Y? —lo instó. Edward se encogió de hombros sorprendiéndola.

—La verdad, es una fiesta de disfraces…, así que calza perfecto —le sonrió. Bella lo miró atónita— de hecho, todos esos volantes hasta el cuello, esa falda de cinco mil metros, toda la apariencia de virgen de Guadalupe, todo va perfecto con la fiesta —le sonrió burlón, genial, era una sonrisa encantadora.

—Ams… fiesta de disfraces? —preguntó la chica sin podérselo creer. Había armado un traje espectacularmente inadecuado, ¡y resultaba que era adecuado!

—Sip, disfraces…—le sonrió—. De hecho, yo iré del fantasma de la ópera, así que vamos bien combinados.

¡Uggh! ¡Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil!

—¡Y porque no me lo dijiste! —exclamó la morena. Edward se encogió de hombros mientras se echaba tranquilamente en la cama de la mujer. Ella lo miraba atónita.

—Te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber que tu gusto por la moda se adecuaría a la situación querida —ooohhh, golpe bajo ¡querido! Pensó la chica. Bien, ¿así que se adecuaba? ¡Se adecuaría aún más!

Respiro hondo tres mil veces antes de que evocar el plan B. Mmmmm, uno, dos, tres, cuatro,…

—Bien, querida ¿Nos vamos? —pico Edward. Bella inhalo. Trescientos noventa y nueve mil dos cientos cincuenta y cuatro…, y un millón! Bien, quizás por esto reprobó matemáticas.

—Sabes algo, me gustaría bailar apretados toda la noche…, y esto es algo incómodo para eso —comenzó. Edward alzó las cejas pero guardó silencio paciente a ella— ¿me darías dos minutos para arreglarme la falda?

Y antes que él pudiese responder, lo tomó rápidamente por el brazo echándolo hacía la sala.  
Su –ya no– tan paciente carácter, se infló un poco a burlescas palabras de su esposo detrás de la puerta.

—¡Como quieras pequeña! Mientras te espero veré toda la serie del Señor de los Anillos…

¡Ugh! Nunca te cases con alguien sarcástico.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Ánimo para vestirse como puta, tiene valor de unos cuantos dólares y un sándwich.  
Tacones de 15 centímetros mata chicas torpes, unos cuantos muchos dólares.  
Escote hasta el obligo, unos muchos maaaaás dólares.  
Vestido negro largo con la palabra B-D-S-M escrita en todos tus poros y un corte sexy en la pierna… ¡chorrocientos de más dólares!

Ver a Mr arrogante Cullen mirándola sin poder cerrar la boca. ¡No tenía precio!

¿Era ira, pasión, o incredulidad lo que brillaba en sus ojos? Bueno, eso daba exactamente lo mismo. Edward apretó los dientes cuando pudo salir del hechizo y Bella se acercó a paso firme (Sí!, le llevo años aprender esa técnica) con los tacones del hijo se satán –porque ¡créanme! Tal atrocidad de altura no podía ser creada por alguien más–, y tomó la cartera de muchos más dólares para ponerse en camino.

Edward se paró de golpe del sillón en el que estaba y se puso frente a ella con los ojos ardiendo en furia.

—¡Si tú crees que te permitiré salir de esta casa así…!

—Cálmate querido —lo cortó Bella más que satisfecha consigo misma (Já!, misión cumplida, ¡Tomate esa Eeeedwaard!)— Este vestido va más que 'a dock' con nuestra situación —rió la chica— ¿O olvidas que soy tu sumisa?

Edward la miró de arriba abajo con ojos relampagueantes. ¡Bien! Si Bella quería jugar este juego, lo jugarían ambos.  
Rápidamente el hombre suspiró rendido y se acercó a su maletín en la sala. Bella solo lo miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Las mujeres deberían ser multadas por mostrar tanta piel, pensó mirando cómo le chocaban los senos en el centro, ¿Llevaría sujetador? ¡Concéntrate hombre!

Sacó del maletín una pequeña cajita que había comprado para que ella usara en casa como venganza a lo de la cena, no la había sacado antes por respeto a ella, pero al parecer este era el momento ideal. Lo bueno era que su contenido no era tan obsceno, pero ambos entenderían su significado, y el simple hecho de entenderlo la haría arder en furia.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó. Bella al parecer se intimidó con su voz de mando, porque se giró de inmediato.

Si claro, se intimido… pensó Cullen.  
Su -a punto de morir- esposa no estaba para nada intimidada, solo quería mostrarle el escote de su espalda, que era incluso aún mayor al de su pecho! Y –maldición!- no llevaba sujetador. Sería tan fácil para él pasarle las manos por la cintura y besarle la nuca… ¡Alto ahí! ¿Es que los hombres no podíamos dejar de pensar en eso? Bueno, no…, pero ahora no podía pensarlo.  
No sabía cómo lograría soportar esta noche intentando no pasar vergüenza con la excitación que estaba seguro que corría por su interior, pero si estaba seguro que no le daría en el gusto a esta pequeña coneja.

Si ella quería jugar sucio, bien, pues era hora de jugar sucio.

Bella apretó cada musculo de su cuerpo cuando Edward le tomo el cabello y la instó a tomárselo con las manos. Era obvio que le iba a poner un collar, pero ya no le estaba gustando tenerlo en su espalda tan descubierta.

Cullen se tomó su tiempo sacando el collar de la caja, y sus nervios crecieron con cada sonido que se escuchó. El paso las manos delicadamente por sus hombros y la fría sensación de una gargantilla la absorbió. Pudo sentir como un frio metal caía por su espalda y él ponía especial énfasis en cerrar el collar. ¡Hombres! Que hasta eso se les hacía difícil.

Cuando terminó, ella ya estaba hiperventilando y necesitaba salir _ahora ya_ del lugar. Edward pasó sus manos por la espalda descubierta, y las metió entre el vestido buscando piel. Su corazón estaba corriendo a mil, y sabía que tenía que sacárselo de encima ¡Pero no sabía cómo! Malditos tacones hijos de Satán que no la dejaban correr.  
Pero toda paciencia tiene límite, y cuando sus manos hirviendo tocaron la piel justo en la hendidura de sus senos helados ¡colapso! ¿Cómo te sacas de encima al hombre que es tu supuesto esposo? Maldición, ¿Cómo te lo sacas de encima cuando te gusta lo que te hace?

—Sabía que no llevabas sujetador —le susurro Edward al oído. ¡Ojala fuera su verdadero marido! Pensó, porque si así fuera ¡Uff! Bye, bye fiesta.

¡Contrólate mujer! Esta es tu venganza.

—Edward yo…—suspiro cuando él comenzó a bordear el seno con los pulgares— yo… ¿me das unos minutos? Tengo algo de frio…

Y el cargado clima se esfumó. Edward se paralizó y la tomó de la muñeca bruscamente.

—Ni lo pienses Bella, ya vamos muy tarde a la fiesta gracias a ti —¡_Voila!, ¡_Mister Arrogante Cullen ha vuelto!

—Edward, hace frio —se quejó. Y no porque hiciera frio en realidad, sino porque tenía el gran presentimiento de que el vestido le jugaría una mala pasada. ¡¿Por qué no se quedó con el vestido de volantes cuando pudo?!

El hombre la miró con una mirada más que fría y la chica se la devolvió desafiante.

—Dije que no —declaró.

—Bueno, pues yo digo que si—le desafío ella, él refunfuño—, y si no me dejas ir a cambiarme, no iré y más encima, haré escándalo para que… ¡Guaahhh!

¡Él muy bruto la tomó por la cadera y se la echo al hombro sin pensar en nada! Bella solo atinó a gritar y patalear en su espalda mientras él abría la puerta y la sujetaba de las rodillas.

—¡Bájame bruto!¡No quiero ir!, ¡tengo frio por la mierda! Tonto, desconsiderado, bruto, ¡Te denunciare!…

—Me halagas cariño, grita lo que quieras, no tenemos vecinos —le respondió él mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa tomando su cartera.

—Te voy a matar en cuant… ¡Saca la mano pervertido! —gritó la rubia cuando el hombre puso la mano con la que acaba de cerrar la puerta en su trasero ¡Y no para sujetarla!, porque podía sujetarla a ella poniendo la mano más en la cadera y no abierta tomándole todo el glúteo— ¡Te voy a acusar a Esme! —gritó.

Edward aprovechó su situación moviendo los dedos y masajeándole el glúteo, la muy mal agradecida le respondió golpeándole la espalda con las manos.

—Si quieres, también puedes tocarme, tú estás más a la mano que yo —le dijo con sorna, Bella le golpeó más fuerte gracias al comentario.

Y entre gritos, manoseos y patadas llegaron al auto. Edward dejo de manosearla solo para abrir la puerta del copiloto. Tomó a Bella –quien seguía quejándose de pervertidos y malos esposos– y la sentó en el asiento. Le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando ella intento quejarse.  
Rápidamente se sentó junto a ella en el asiento de conductor, apenas se hubo sentando, su querida y gritona esposa comenzó a quejarse.  
Cálmate Cullen, cuenta hombre, cuenta. Uno…, dos…, veinte, quinientos…

—¡Si tú crees iré contigo a esa jodida fiesta estas equivocado!—se quejó. Cinco mil dos cientos— ¡Eres un miserable! ¡Me arruinaste el peinado!— diez mil veinte…—¡Estoy toda desarreglada por tu culpa!, maldito pervert…

—¡Isabella Swan! —gritó, la aludida le abrió muy grande los ojos— ¡iras conmigo, te callaras, y harás lo que yo diga! —sentenció. Bella se sonrojo en cólera.

—¡No te atrevas a…!

—¡Porque si escucho un jodido sonido más! Te arrojare al asiento trasero, ¡y te desarreglare más de lo que crees que estás! ¿Y sabes lo que quiere decir eso querida? —preguntó. La chica no dijo una palabra y él se aceleró más— ¡Que te follare hasta que me quede seco! ¿Entendiste?

Bien, quizás si exagero un poco ¡Pero por Dios! No soportaba su atuendo, el griterío, ¡y las ganas de tirársele encima! Horror, vamos Bella, tu grita y pasamos a la acción, pensó desesperado.  
Para mala suerte de él. La morena le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio, cruzó las piernas, los brazos y miró al frente.

Todo el camino hacia la fiesta fue de lo más silencioso posible.

Bella hiperventilaba en su asiento pensando en mil formas posibles de torturarlo. Una silla eléctrica, las pezoneras, un látigo, ponerse a gritar y que la lanzara al asiento trasero... ok, esa no. Era sin duda la que más quería su cuerpo… ¡Pero no! Ella no era tonta y no caería en absurdos juegos. El ruido de afuera superó la radio que Edward había puesto para aliviar un poco la tensión, y Bella miraba a través de los vidrios polarizados como pasaba la ciudad tras ella y como se asomaba el gran hotel.

Cuando se detuvieron frente al hotel, y la muchacha vio como un mayordomo le abría la puerta del auto todo su mundo se fue al piso. ¡Su primera alfombra roja y llegaba vestida de prostituta! ¡Maldición!

Edward le entregó las llaves su chofer para que estacionara el auto y se acercó a ella con una reluciente sonrisa. ¿Por qué llevaba con tanta elegancia el caminar por la alfombra roja? ¿Acaso éste no era solo un hotel de tercera? ¿Acaso no era una fiesta de disfraces? Edward le había mentido, y por más que ella quisiera hacer berrinches en ese momento, el brazo protector de su marido le dio fuerzas para poder caminar por allí. De pronto se sintió nuevamente torpe.

Pero ya se las vería con ella.

El paso su mano hirviendo por la piel de su espalda, la acerco hacía él. Miles de flash comenzaron a cegarla antes de que entrara en pánico, él se acercó y le pasó sus labios suavemente por su mejilla hasta su oído.

—Tú relájate, ya te amaron…, puedo ver como se enfocan todos en nuestro gran romance…—le susurró muy suave. Ella se sonrojó.

Bella podía imaginar cómo se veían para la prensa. Una pareja recién casada susurrándose promesas al oído… hasta ella se habría derretido ante la imagen si no supiera la verdad. Edward jugueteó con la cadena que salía en su espalda y ella se preguntó porque era tan larga.

Él la guió a paso firme dentro del hotel mientras ella se concentraba en muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo dejarse caer el pelo lo más atrás posible para disimular su espalda, y taparse el gran escote en su pecho con el costado de Edward. Estaba segura que en todo su matrimonio, jamás se había pegado tanto a él.  
Y él muy desgraciado solo reía de su incomodidad.

—¿No querías molestarme querida? —la picó Edward. Bella se sonrojo con fuerza.

—Te odio.

Edward rio, pero no se despegó de ella en toda la noche.

La cena transcurrió relativamente amena para alguien con el grado de incomodidad que tenía ella, pero se alegró al ver como la cara de Edward decaía conforme la miraban, su mano se volvió cada vez más posesiva alrededor de su cintura, y podía ver perfectamente como fulminada con la mirada a quien se atreviera a mirarla más allá de la gargantilla.  
De hecho, ella estaba segura de que él estuvo a punto de golpear a uno de sus amigos que se atrevió a acomodársela. Si lo conociera un poco más, juraría que estaba celoso.

Aún así, su incomodidad no fue resuelta, y tuvo su primer momento de libertad y felicidad solo cuando fue al baño de damas a retocarse el cabello. ¡Y benditas fueran las coincidencias! Porque en el baño estaba justo lo que necesitaba.

—¡Rose! —chilló feliz abrazando a su amiga. La rubia la miro con una cara más que impactada al ver su gran atuendo.

—¡Bella!, wooow…, estas… Dios…

—Lo sé, lo sé…, parezco zorra en celo, no me lo digas—rio Bella abrazando a su amiga. Rosalie simplemente rio de sus palabras antes de volverse al espejo para retocarse.

—No es eso…, es solo que no es tu estilo —explicó ella riendo— ¿Pero qué haces aquí?... y vestida así —pregunto alegre. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Edward es el arquitecto de este hotel —explicó, Rose alzó las cejas insinuante y ella rió— me puse un vestido de la época victoriana, y Edward me dijo que era una fiesta de disfraces, por lo que como quería molestarlo, me vestí así…

Ella la miró con ambos ojos abiertos como platos antes de comenzar a reír como loca.

—Jaja, no sé porque… pero eso suena tanto a ti ajaj—rio tontamente. Bella solo sonreía a su burla.

—Ya, puedes parar —la cortó. Rei solo se sacó unas falsas lágrimas de sus delineados ojos celestes.

—Lo lamento, es solo que apostaría lo que fuera a que te salió mal —comentó con risas. Bella recordó la escena de la gargantilla y se sonrojó— ¿Y cómo se llevan? Apostaría lo que fuera a que muy bien, en especial por el lindo collar que traes —le comentó juguetona.

Bella levantó los ojos al espejo por primera vez para mirar el collar que Edward le había puesto. Y maldijo exactamente el momento en que decidió mirarse.

La gargantilla era una de cuero con unos diamantes incrustados que caían apuntando sus senos. Parecía un collar refinado de sadomasoquismo y la parte negra que era el cuero, tenía escrito elegantemente el nombre 'Edward Cullen'. Un Edward que estaba a punto de morir.

—Lo voy a matar, juro que lo voy a matar —susurró Bella hacía el espejo. ¡Ella no era de su propiedad!¡Iba a dejar a ese hombre estéril!

—Ohh no… ¿no te habías dado cuenta? —se paralizó Rose mirando como su amiga se agarraba al lavabo con claras intenciones asesinas.

—Voy a dejar a Alice sin sobrinos —sentenció la rubia. Rose no pudo evitar reír ante las ironías de la situación. Pero tomó su postura más calmada.

—¡Relájate Bella! —le dijo Rose tomándola de los hombros y sonriendo al espejo— es un collar muy lindo —bien, al menos lo intento.

Bella agachó la cabeza en el lavabo mientras Rose le acariciaba la espalda cariñosamente. Con toda la calma posible comenzó a juguetear con la cadena en su espalda.

—¡Ves! Más encima esta cadena es de lo más sexy —comento con risas mientras la tomaba en su mano y leía la inscripción. Palideció totalmente—Oh Dios… este hombre está muerto.

Bella levanto la cabeza y tomo la medallita que tenía la cadena colgando. Palideció aún más que su rubia amiga al leerla.

_Bella S. de Cullen  
Propiedad de Edward Cullen.  
¡No se atreva ni a tocarla!_

—¡Sácamela!¡Sácamela! —exclamó la chica levantándose el pelo. Rosalie intento hacerlo, pero la gargantilla tenía una especie de clave numérica que le imposibilitó la tarea.

¡Con razón se había demorado tanto en ponerla! pensó la chica. ¡Edward la había engañado! ¡Maldición! Este hombre iba a sacarle canas verdes…, y pensar que casi lo había deseado… lo mataría.

—Mira, antes que nada.., ¡te calmas! —exclamó Rosalie intentando no reírse de su situación— lo primero que haremos, será amarrar la cadena para que nadie la lea… si es que nadie la ha leído ya —susurró lo último por lo bajo. Bella estaba totalmente roja de vergüenza.

—¿Y lo segundo? —preguntó totalmente desesperada.

—Lo segundo, será que iras tranquilamente y lo intimidaras, ¡vamos! Tú eres genial en eso—exclamó Rose. Bella simplemente asintió quitándose un poco el color de su cara.

Una vez se sintió nuevamente con fuerza. Rose salió con ella del baño de damas para buscar a su flamante esposo.

Lo vio conversando animadamente con una rubia teñida –¡Ey!, tenía que decirlo… su moreno natural era mucho más lindo –y como ésta le coqueteaba. Bien, la rubia también podría ser parte de la masacre. Ella se acercó decidida a su lado y puso la mejor sonrisa inocente que tenía.

—Ey mi amor, ¿cómo va todo? —le preguntó con inocencia. Edward dirigió su fría mirada hacía ella con la ceja erguida. Se notó de inmediato que no creyó ninguna palabra de su inocencia, pero aun así le sonrió.

—Extrañándote querida —le dijo, siguiéndole el juego mientras pasaba el brazo por su espalda buscando piel descubierta. Ella se estremeció de deseo y rabia apretando los brazos a sus costados para que él no pudiera propasarse.

—Quiero irme a casa, estoy algo incomoda —explicó ella mirando significativamente su vestido.

—Es difícil sentirse cómoda con un atuendo así —comento la rubia ignorada. Ambos la miraron con todo el odio posible en sus ojos.

—Es mejor que te largues, querida —dijo fríamente Bella. La rubia la miró con supremacía, como si ella fuera lo máximo en esta vida. Y Bella se sentía extrañamente valiente.

—No creo que Edward me quiera fuera, querida…, soy su mejor arquitecta ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿La chica del momento? —dijo sarcásticamente la mujer.

Bella estuvo a dos segundos de saltarle encima ante eso, pero todas sus ganas de pelear murieron cuando en el momento en que alzó un poco los brazos, Edward le tomo el pecho tomando abusivamente su pezón. ¡Maldito oportunista! Su mano ardía a su piel helada, y todas sus intenciones de asesinato volaron a Edward y su mano. ¡Maldición! No podía hacerle una escena aquí.

—Lauren, te presento a mi esposa… Bella Cullen—la presentó Edward. La rubia teñida palideció, y Bella se cruzó de brazos esperando que nadie notara la mano que tenía intrusa— Y ¡Ah! Por supuesto… lárgate, no quiero volver a ver tu trasero aquí —dijo con un tono muchísimo más frio del que le había escuchado una vez.

—Pero señor Cullen…

—Lárgate.

La rubia teñida se disculpó torpemente, y desapareció en un dos por tres. ¡Já! Te paso por estúpida, pensó la chica. Y luego volvió la mente a lo que ahora importaba. ¡La mano intrusa!

—Tienes dos segundos para sacar la mano de allí —amenazó Bella enfurruñada en su lugar. Edward sonrió ampliamente a sus palabras y de pronto, la mano intrusa comenzó a masajear suavemente su pecho y apretar en lugares que ¡definitivamente! no debía.

—Parece que tienes frio querida —le comentó al oído con burla ¿Podría dejar de ser tan burlesco algún día?— ¿Quieres mi chaqueta? —ofreció.

Su orgullo creció a montones gigantescos con esa frase.

—Prefiero congelarme en la Antártida —escupió ella sin vacilar. Edward rio, pero saco voluntariamente la mano de su pecho liberándola del calor.

—Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —exigió. Bella lo miró con todo el odio posible.

—Quiero irme a casa.

—¿Qué paso?, ¿Te aburre la fiesta? —preguntó con inocencia. Bella lo fulmino aún más con la mirada.

—Estoy a dos segundos de matarte, ¡Yo no soy tu propiedad Edward Cullen! —exclamó. Él la miro significativamente.

—Oh, ya viste la gargantilla… es linda, ¿no? —preguntó con inocencia. Y ella reconoció en sus gestos, los mismos que había hecho ella cuando se vengó de él.

—Vámonos —exigió. Edward sonrió.

—Solo si me lo pides por favor —sentenció tomando una copa de un mozo que pasaba por allí— De hecho, si me lo pides por favor, te entregare un abrigo morado que saqué de tu ropero antes de venir…

Bella lo miró con los ojos abiertos… ¿El abrigo morado? ¡Era su favorito! Era la solución a todos sus problemas en aquel momento!, si lo encontraba, ya no dependería de Edward para irse a casa.

—¿Lo quieres querida? —preguntó Edward tentativamente. Bella lo miro con desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó. Edward sonrió amplia y maliciosamente.

—Ya sabes…, solo tienes que pedírmelo por favor, y darme un pequeño beso de agradecimiento —le explicó como si nada. Bella se sonrojo totalmente al descaro y Edward saco las llaves del auto para mostrárselas burlonamente— Tú decides, está en el asiento trasero… —la tentó.

Finalmente, el orgullo le ganó totalmente y con brutalidad, Bella la quitó las llaves de las manos.

—¡Estás loco! Yo no me vendo, no te daré un beso, no te lo pediré por favor, y ten esto en claro, ¡No soy tuya! —exclamó. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tú decides —comentó restándole importancia. Ella echó chispas.

—Me voy —le dijo, y tomo la cadena que colgaba de su cuello— Y cuando vuelva a casa, ¡Te ahorcare con esto!

Edward miró sonriente cuando su mujer camino a paso firme hacia la salida. Definitivamente, la noche había tomado un giro maravilloso, y la que pensó que sería la peor noche de su vida, se había transformado en la mejor.

Pero ahora, en aquel momento cuando su esposa huyó, se dio cuenta las cosas se podrían salir un poco de control y debía encontrarla antes de que otro hombre más la viera y perdiera la parte principal, la que había querido desde que la vio bajar a la sala con ese atuendo.

Sonrió, apenas y se despidió de sus amigos cuando la persiguió.

El auto de su marido estaba en un estacionamiento privado, y a pesar de que se perdió unas cuantas veces, estaba decidida a que no se dejaría manipular por él. ¡Antes muerta que caer en su juego!

Hizo sonar la alarma del vehículo para poder ubicarse dado que el mayordomo no le había hecho menor caso cuando le pregunto dónde estaba el auto de Edward Cullen. Caminó sola, y muerta de frio por el oscuro estacionamiento cuando por fin encontró el auto. ¡Parece que su suerte estaba cambiando!

Se estaba agachando de lo más feliz por la vida a punto de abrir la puerta trasera, cuando un par de manos la tomo por la cintura apegándola a un duro pecho. Quedo automáticamente sin respiración al sentirlo apretándose tras ella y apretándola al vehículo. ¡Qué horror! Al parecer su suerte solo había dado un giro para caer nuevamente.

—No me toques —suspiró en cuanto el hombre apretó apasionadamente su estómago. Dios, no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima, y ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo. ¡Por Dios Bella, claro que quieres quitártelo! Se regañó.

Edward la giro para que lo mirara a la cara mientras apretaba su anatomía completa a la de él y ella se esforzó un mundo para no demostrar ningún placer en su cara.

—Fue tu decisión, mi querida traposa —dijo seductoramente él hombre.

Bella no tuvo ni dos segundos para reprochar en cuanto Edward se adueñó totalmente de su boca. Y ya no pudo pensar ni un miserable segundo más.

Sus labios fueron firmes y duros con ella, dispuestos a robar todo lo que ella no quería entregarle, y no pasaron más de siete segundos cuando su lengua por fin encontró la de ella, y ambos se envolvieron en una lucha a muerte por quien de los dos tenía el poder. Edward aferró su cintura con una mano, mientras la otra recorría desesperada su cuerpo, Bella solo atino a cogerse del cuello de su camisa y dejar que el la recorriera.

Estaba confundida, extasiada, asustada y excitada. ¡Sabía muy bien que no debía permitirle seguir con el beso, pero ella se volvió metal fundido cuando a trompicones Edward abrió la puerta trasera, y sin dejar de besarla la acostó en el asiento.

Con una mano, el hombre abrió el corte en la pierna que tenía el vestido, y lo subió para poder apoyar íntimamente su peso sobre la mujer. Bella gimió contra su boca cuando Edward le levanto la pierna y se acomodó sobre ella intimando más el roce.  
El placer recorría a oleadas gigantescas su cuerpo mientras inconscientemente enrollaba las piernas en su cintura…, las manos de él ya no se estuvieron quietas, y mientras dejaba de besarla por unos segundos, su mano se escondió en su escote abarcando todo lo que podía de uno de sus pechos.

Bella gimió mientras él le besaba el cuello, pero esos segundos sin su boca sobre la de ella acallándola, le sirvió para que algo de oxígeno y razón le llegara al cerebro.

¡Maldición Bella, detente! ¡Estás cayendo redondito en su juego! ¡Basta!, le gritó su conciencia. Y ella se obligó a si misma a hacerle caso, porque bien podía amar lo que él le hacía, pero esa actitud obscena no iba con su mojigata moral.

Así que con toda la fuerza del mundo, se obligó a si misma a parar.

—Basta, era solo un beso —lo detuvo con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo empujándolo por los hombros.

Sí, sí… sonaba un poco ridícula esa detención viniendo de alguien vestida de puta con ambas piernas enrolladas en la cintura de un hombre, en el asiento trasero de un auto ¡En pleno estacionamiento!

Y si a eso más encima le contamos la mano intrusas en su pecho, y la manera desesperada en que hace menos de tres segundos Edward besaba su cuello, bueno, la detención sonaba más que estúpida.

Pero en aquel charco de excitación e irracionalidad, Edward se levantó un poco de sobre ella mirándola con ojos negros por la pasión y tras un suspiro, se agacho a darle un último casto beso.

—Esto no terminara así —prometió. Bella frunció el ceño y lo empujo más para que saliera.

—Sí, si lo hará —decidió ella, molesta por su debilidad— recuerda esto Cullen, porque será la última vez que me tocas.

Él se levantó sonriente y corrió rápidamente al asiento del conductor en el vehículo mientras ella se ponía su abrigo para sentarse donde le correspondía.

El silencio y el cargado ambiente sexual, fue lo único que los acompaño de vuelta a casa.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¿Sabes algo? Por lo menos cumpliste muy bien la segunda regla… —le dijo sonriente Edward cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras entraba apresurada por huir de su presencia.

—¿Cuál regla? —preguntó.

—Estuviste muuuuy fresca y muuuuy reluciente para mí esta noche —dijo con burla. Bella se sonrojó hasta la médula antes de huir escaleras arriba con una sola frase en su boca.

—¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Edward Cullen, lo juro!

Y Edward rió victoriosamente cuando el ruido de su puerta cerrando sonó por toda la casa.

Oh no mi querida esposa, esto definitivamente no se quedaría así.  
El tablero marcaba Edward: 2, y Bella: 1.  
Y el juego se hacía cada vez más interesante.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

Reseñas;

Foxtrox; Baile zapateado. xD Facil, no?

_**Ódienme, ódienme! Lose! Soooy una bastarda xDDD**_

_**Perdón! Me bloqueé mucho tiempo por problemas personales, y bueno, hay que admitirlo, flojeeeera!  
Este cap me costó mucho, porque tenía tantas ideas, que no sabía cómo ordenarlas y cada vez que abría el Word, Facebook me llamaba! ¡Qué horror de Facebook!**_

_**Pero salio!, y el siguiente cap ya tiene el inicio creado y toda la idea lista!  
Prometo que intentare ponerme las pilas! Y graaacias a todas las que aún me siguen a pesar de lo lenta :***_

_**Por ustedes es que sigo!**_

_**Nos leeremos lo más pronto posible :D (Volvió mi muso xd)**_

_**Paz!**_


	10. 09 Creando a una sumisa, muy sumisa

"Un hombre callado es un hombre pensando. Una mujer callada es una mujer planeando tu muerte."

_**Capítulo 9**_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

_«__Se __dulce__ e __Interesante__.__ »_

_Su aburrido día de trabajo quizá necesite mejorar. Tú debes hacer todo lo posible por hacerlo.  
"__**Una de tus obligaciones es distraerlo"**_

Contrato de Sumisión, Apéndice; 1.0.0 (c).

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

"_Dum, dararirariDum, dararirari…"_

Mmmm… ¿Dónde estaba su móvil?..., mmm ¿Cuándo había cambiado el timbre? ¿Qué hora era? Maldición, estaba muerta de sueño…

"_Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today,gonna love today  
everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today,__  
__Anyway you want to, anyway youv'e got to,__  
__Love love me, lovelove me, love love…"_

—¿Hola? —contestó Bella aún adormecida. La cama estaba demasiado cómoda para que quisiera levantar la cabeza…

—Swan, revista _Vogue_, pagina 36… ahora—exigió Alice al teléfono. Bella bostezo sin intenciones de levantarse.

—Son las... —comprobó la hora en un reloj de mesa— ocho y media Alice, ¿no puede llamar más tarde?, por cierto, yo estoy bien gracias…

Se escuchó un bufido en la línea, y Bella podía imaginar perfectamente como su amiga rodaba los ojos con desesperación.

—¿Cómo te fue la otra noche Bella? Porque según lo que se rumorea, te fue muy bien —comentó Rosalie con picardía al otro lado de la línea... ¿Alice la había agregado a la llamada? ¿Qué quería decir Rose con eso? ¡No quería abrir los ojos!

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó girándose en la cama y masajeándose los ojos con los dedos— Por favor, es domingo... no molesten —rogó. Rose rió y estaba segura que si Alice estuviera allí, la habría golpeado.

—Revista v_ogue, _página 36 y lo entenderás —repitió Alice. Bien, ya la estaba picando la curiosidad, pero ¿entre curiosidad y sueño? Ganaba el sueño.

—No compro revistas de moda, Alice —se quejó la morena. Alice simplemente rio en el teléfono y Rose se encargó de contestarle.

—Debe estar fuera de tu casa, ya la mandé a enviar —le contesto la mujer. Bella suspiro con fuerza, esperando que sus amigas notaran su molestia, ninguna le puso atención.

—Te llamaremos en diez minutos —dijo Alice exuberante de ánimo— no intentes esconderte, o iré yo misma a buscarte —Bella medio sonrió, medio quiso ahorcarla por la amenaza. Y antes de responder, la línea soltó el típico tuu, tuuu, tuuu característico de cuando te cuelgan.

Cerró los ojos -dos segundos- meditando su mala suerte antes "saltar animada" de la cama (y con animada se refería a arrastrarse lentamente por el borde hasta caer al suelo y gemir como zombie.., bueno, es mejor algo que nada). Una vez estuvo de pie –cosa que costó–, se acomodó el piyama, y bajó con toda la dignidad posible en busca de un café matutino.  
Su sorpresa no fue poca cuando vio a su querido esposo de pie en la sala mirando unos planos sobre un mesón portátil.

Vestía una camiseta blanca sin mangas que al parecer era un piyama, pero se le ajustaba perfectamente al torso. Seguía con los mismos pantalones con los que había llegado el día anterior –muy tarde en la noche, por cierto–, pero lo que más le abrumó fueron las visibles ojeras bajo sus ojos. Seguramente no había dormido en toda la noche. Bella frunció el ceño.

—¡Buenos días!—exclamó llamando su atención. Edward levantó la mirada y le sonrió a pesar del cansancio.

—Buenos días Bella —le respondió él bostezando, y luego volvió la mirada a sus papeles.

Bella no pudo evitar sentir que se derretía a pesar de su apariencia desliñada, y movida por un impulso, se acercó a él rozando una mano en su hombro.

—Voy a preparar café… ¿Quieres? —ofreció alejándose de él intentando aparentar indiferencia.

Edward se encogió de hombros, pero le sonrió agradecido.

—Sería estupendo, gracias —respondió con una sonrisa. La chica estuvo a punto de hiperventilar a su sonrisa.

Quizás era efecto del sueño que ambos mantenían, o quizás aún no querían comenzar la nueva ronda de pleitos, pero Bella no pudo evitar salir de la sala con una enorme sonrisa pintándole el rostro y tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas.

Puso la cafetera mientras buscaba el pan para preparar un desayuno real, y mientras dejaba el pan en la tostadora, caminó alegremente hacia la entrada de la casa, en busca de la revista que Rose le había mandado.

Mmm, bueno. A primera vista la revista no parecía tener ningún problema. Se la llevó tranquilamente a la cocina y la dejó sobre la mesa mientras preparaba dos sándwich.

Luego con ambos café en una mano, la revista bajo el brazo y los sándwich en la otra, partió alegremente hacía la sala. El estómago de Edward gruñó silenciosamente cuando ella le entrego el café, eso le causo una pequeña e imperceptible risita y él solo susurro un "gracias". Ella se tiró sobre un sillón con las piernas cruzadas, y comenzó a abrir la revista intentando recordar el número de página que Alice le había dicho, pero cuando comprendió que no lo recordaría, decidió ojearla entera. Edward, por otra parte, se sentó en el brazo del sillón aun mirando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Bella miraba la revista al mismo tiempo que a él, y ambos se envolvieron en un cómodo silencio.

Era difícil no sentirse atraída a él cuando se comportaba normalmente, pensó la chica. De hecho, él estaba tan concentrado trabajando, y ella tan concentrada mirándolo que casi aparentaban un matrimonio normal. Edward tomó un sorbo de su café mientras se levantaba y miraba de más cerca los planos. Se veía de verdad cansado, ¿habría dormido algo? La curiosidad la estaba matando… ¿Le respondería si le preguntaba? Bien, ¿Qué podría perder preguntándoselo? Lo había visto toda la semana trabajando en papeles, tanto así, que ni siquiera la había molestado, y ella a su ausencia no había planeado nada para molestarlo… ¿Sería normal que una persona trabajara tanto? Mmm…

—¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?—preguntó por fin. Edward la miró extrañado, casi como si le sorprendieran sus palabras.

—No, me desperté de madrugada y como no podía dormir, decidí bajar a terminar esto —le contó él. Bella alzó las cejas interrogante.

—¿Y no tienes sueño?—le volvió a preguntar. Él perdió la mirada de sus papeles y la miró directamente a ella.

—No la verdad, ¿Por qué?… ¿Quieres proponer algo?—le preguntó alzando las cejas sugestivamente cambiando su mirada a una traviesa y masculina. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y presurosa tomo otro trago de café. Edward se dedicó a mordisquear su sándwich dejando temporalmente de lado el trabajo.

—¿No podemos tener una conversación normal sin acabar en insinuaciones?—preguntó escandalizada cuando Edward no quitó la mirada de encima de ella.

—¿Cuál insinuación? Yo no he dicho nada conejita —le respondió levantando la mano con el sándwich, casi como si demostrara su inocencia con el gesto.

Bella frunció el ceño, él tenía razón, por lo que simplemente bajó la mirada a sus pies mientras comía tranquila. Edward solo le sonrió travieso y ella se negó a volver a mirarlo. Volvieron a fundirse en un silencio esta vez un poco incómodo para ella. El hombre seguía viéndose tan relajado como cuando le hizo aquella 'no-insinuación', y ella estaba desesperada por contestarle, pero ¿Sería capaz de contestarle sin terminar en una pelea?

Una vez terminado el café con el sándwich, y sin nada que mantuviera ocupada su boca volvió a mirar a aquel hombre. Él había vuelto a concentrarse en el trabajo y ella tenía unas ganas enormes de sacarlo de sus papeles… ¡Por favor! Era domingo, nadie trabaja los domingos, además su potente manía por trabajar inspiraba en ella el deseo abrumador de verlo hacer alguna locura, ¿Sería el capaz de hacer cosas estúpidas? ¿Sería ella capaz de sacarle la nariz de sus malditos papeles? Sus impulsos le ganaron antes de poder evitarlo, y salto del sillón para pararse frente a él con el mesón entre ellos. Él no levantó la mirada y ella se sintió más exasperada.

—Es muy infantil de tu parte lanzar insinuaciones incompletas —le reganó, y su cara se volvió totalmente roja al comprender el reto en sus palabras. Ok, no había sido su intención decir eso. Edward levantó la mirada con ojos de un tigre con un gran desafió ante él, fiero, pero aunque tenía fuego en sus ojos, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó él caminando alrededor de la mesa para quedar frente a ella. Bella huyo de él, ocupando siempre la mesa como distancia.

—Es de niños andar con insinuaciones —le contesto ella desafiante. Edward sonrió complacido, y Bella se estremeció en su interior, ¡debería dejar de decir esas cosas!— Está bien para mí, que tengo recién veintidós años, pero tú ya tienes casi treinta.

—Tengo veintiocho, gracias. Puedo ser más directo, si quieres —le ofreció deteniéndose a un lado de la mesa. Ella también se detuvo ya intimidada.

—No es necesario —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros— no me interesa —mintió.

Edward siguió sonriendo de esa manera tan especial, y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, empujo la mesa al otro lado de ellos quedando justo frente a ella. Ella contuvo la respiración buscando las posibles escapatorias a este problema.

—¿Así que no te interesa?—le susurró seductoramente, ella se estremeció, pero de igual manera alzo la mirada desafiante. No dejaría que él le ganara de ninguna forma.

—No—respondió. Edward la tomo con brutalidad de la cintura y pego su cuerpo al de ella. Ella quedo sin aliento en cuanto sintió su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Era tan masculino, tan crudo, tan hombre…, se admiraba a sí misma el haber aguantado todo este mes sin lanzársele encima.

—¿Segura? —le preguntó lanzando intencionalmente el aliento a sus labios.

—Yo… —Bella se sentía presa en una nube de deseo, pero se obligaba a si misma a no caer ante él. Edward solo estaba a cinco centímetros de su boca cuando su mente lanzo el último grito alarmado ¡En que estás pensando mujer! ¡Apártalo! Se gritó a sí misma. Pero la parte más fuerte de su mente solo pedía un beso… ¿Qué sería un beso? ¿Sería capaz de resistírsele después de uno? Maldición, él estaba tan cerca.

"_Dum, dararirari Dum, dararirari…"_

¡Bendito sean los timbres mata pasiones!

—No contestes —le pidió él. Bella le sonrió con victoria al ver lo frustrado que se veía, y amó a Alice por cambiar sus tonos de timbre, era increíble como esas pequeñas cosas a veces te salvaban la vida, o la virginidad en su caso.

"_Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today…_

—Lo lamento —le respondió sonriendo. Aunque todo en ella demostraba que no lo lamentaba en nada, se separó de sus brazos en busca de su teléfono. Edward gruñó, pero la dejo ir mientras él volvía al trabajo.

…_Love love me, love love me, love love…"_

—¿Hola? —contestó rápidamente.

—Lamento interrumpir querida, ¿tienes la revista? —preguntó Alice.

Bella rodó los ojos, a veces parecía que su amiga podía ver el futuro con lo asertiva que era. Corrió rápidamente al sillón en busca de la revista perdida. Miró de reojo que Edward volvía a acomodar sus papeles en el mesón, y giraba hacía la pequeña repisa a un lado de los sillones en busca de algo, ella volvió la mirada hacía su objetivo "La gran revista"

—Sip, aquí la tengo —farfulló cuando Alice comenzó a impacientarse.

—Bien, te pondré en conferencia junto con Rose y por cierto, si yo fuera tú… me sentaría —aconsejó Alice. Bella se encogió de hombros. Le daba absolutamente lo mismo sentarse, pero ya que el sillón estaba tan cerca, ¡Había que aprovechar!

—¿Hola? ¿Alice?, ya estoy en línea —habló Rose. Bella sonrió y Alice volvía a saludar a Rose, tras una típica conversación de '_¿Por qué no contestabas? ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Te he llamado como cinco veces! Y bla, bla, bla…_

—Bien, ¿Estás lista querida? —preguntó por fin Rose. Bella bufó.

—Pff!, ¿yo? ¿Lista? ¡Nací lista? —exclamó animada. Las chicas rieron.

—Bien señorita _nací-lista_, busca la página 36.

Ok, así que esa era la página… Bella hizo correr las imágenes de la revista fijando sus ojos solo en el numerito de abajo. No le interesaba nada de lo que allí dijera, pero estaba curiosa por saber que era lo que Alice y Rose querían mostrarle. Edward seguía con la cabeza sobre el mesón, pero ahora dibujando unos planos. La revista giro como abanico hasta que llego a la página indicada.

Se quedó automáticamente sin aliento y con el horror pintando su cara. La voz de Alice se escuchó alarmada en el móvil.

— ¿Hola?... holaaaaa? ¿Bella, Estas bien?

No respondió.

—¡ves! Te dije que le daría un infarto…

—¡Solo esta impactada! Además, ¡ella debía saberlo!

—¡Debiste dejar que Edward se lo contara!, él nos matara si se entera que le dijimos…

—¡No se enterara, y tú sabes que él tampoco se lo habría dicho!

—¡Pero eso no importa!

—Vamos Rose, Bella es nuestra amiga… ¡Es nuestro deber como amigas inmiscuirnos lo mayor posible en su vida personal!

—Dios… no sé qué estaba pensando cuando me hice tu amiga…

—¡Igual me adoras!

—Díganme que es una broma… que ustedes mandaron a hacer esta revista, ¡debe serlo! ¡Por favor! —suplicó la morena. Sus amigas guardaron silencio mientras ella taladraba con los ojos la revista.

Allí, en toda una página aparecía en letras grandes y llamativas la frase _"Un apuesto Cullen en manos de una morena_", y a su lado, una enorme foto de Edward abrazando y besándola posesivamente contra el vehículo aquella noche de la inauguración del Hotel.

Leyó rápidamente viendo las cosas que decía el artículo.

"_Cullen Edward… ¿Les suena a alguien? ¡Por supuesto! El gran joven arquitecto que ha participado en la construcción de más obras de las que muchas hemos escuchado hablar, y que ¡Por fin! Se ha independizado con su nueva empresa de arquitectónica a grandes escalas. Bueno, el pasado viernes se celebró en el centro de la ciudad la inauguración de su nuevo hotel 'Imperia', donde acudieron grandes estrellas del teatro, arquitectura, cine, construcción y otros rubros famosos, cada uno de ellos desfilo con elegancia y carácter sobre su gran alfombra roja del ya más famoso Hotel.  
Pero… ¿por qué hemos decidido dedicarle varias páginas a este guapísimo joven aquí?  
¡Simple! Saquen sus pañuelos muchachas, porque el Arquitecto más joven con tanta fama ha contraído matrimonio.  
Si, lo sé…, yo también quise llorar cuando los periodistas lo captaron tomando de manera posesiva a una bellísima morena…"_

¡Maravilloso!, un punto a favor de todo esto… por lo menos la consideraban bella y no una asquerosa arpía.

"…_todo había pasado absolutamente desapercibido hasta que la pareja tuvo una aparente discusión en medio de la celebración. Y digo aparente porque a pesar de que la chica fruncía el ceño y se veía enojada, a nuestro guapísimo joven se le veía bastante sonriente. La chica se fue aireada según testigos, y él la siguió.  
Las fotografías son pruebas más que irrefutables sobre lo que sucedió a continuación…"_

Y seguida esa frase, aparecieron varias fotos de ellos juntos en el vehículo, luego una donde se veía Edward saliendo con el pelo revuelto, y ella siguiéndolo mientras se arreglaba el vestido. Bella no pudo evitar la exclamación.

—¿Estás bien Bella? —preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella lo ignoro.

Las chicas seguían hablando por la línea mientras ella leía la gota que derramó el vaso de su vergüenza.

"… _claro, nadie sabe el nombre de la misteriosa chica, y nunca nadie hubiese sabido sobre su papel en el juego si no fuera porque en una rápida entrevista a Edward Cullen, el mismo reveló que se trataba de su esposa, la Sra Isabella Cullen…"_

—¡Que dijo que! —exclamó mientras apretaba los nudillos para no matar a su esposo.

—Bueno, el técnicamente dijo que tú eras su mujer —respondió Rose al otro lado del teléfono. Alice rio alegremente.

—Yo estoy a favor de eso, es bastante romántico que respeten así un matrimonio por conveniencia —suspiró Alice.

—Y es bastante extraño que en un matrimonio por conveniencia se líen así en público…

—Bueno, de por si este matrimonio comenzó muy rarito —rió Alice. Rose susurró un 'aaajá' en la línea.

"… _Cantante, pintora, escandalosa y un poco hippie, esa es la señora Cullen según las propias palabras de su esposo, hasta ahora, la residencia de la pareja no se ha dado a conocer…"_

_Cantante, pintora, escandalosa y un poco hippie_

_Cantante, pintora, escandalosa y un poco hippie _

_Cantante, pintora, escandalosa y un poco hippie_

Era verdad, pero iba a matarlo.

—Chicas, necesito unos minutos… las llamo al rato —dijo al teléfono. Alice quedó sorprendida por la reacción tan calmada, y Bella arrojo el teléfono al sillón antes de volver la mirada a su marido.

—¿Qué crees que pase? —le preguntó Rose aún en línea.

—No lo sé —le contestó con la verdad, y luego más emocionada agregó— ¡Pero lo sabremos pronto, Sere ha olvidado colgar el móvil!

—¿Alguna vez respetaras la privacidad de alguien? —preguntó Rose exasperada. Pudo imaginar cómo Alice se encogía de hombros. La voz de Bella llegó desde el fondo de la habitación bastante molesta.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué es esto?! —gritó. A Alice le creció un nudo en el estómago cuando escucho una risita proveniente de su hermano.

—Una revista, ¿Por qué?

—¡Nuestro matrimonio era un secreto!

—Bueno, ahora es un secreto a voces… —respondió despreocupadamente Edward.

—Tu hermano está loco —dijo Rose. Alice soltó un quejido cuando escucharon unas escandalosas palabras de parte de su "cuñada ficticia"

—O le gusta molestarla, y yo voto más por esa opción —comentó Alice. Como desearía estar con Rose en esos momentos y tener en sus manos ¡un gran paquete de pop corn!

—¡¿Quién te dio derecho para hablar de mí?!

—Discúlpame si te ofendí, aunque la verdad es que mi intención era humillarte —bromeó Edward, Bella no se lo tomó demasiado bien y Rose estaba segura que en poco tiempo se le tiraría encima.

—Creo que me equivoque, Edward está loco —rio Alice a la broma de Edward. Pobre, había cavado su tumba. Las risitas de Rose también se escuchaban en la línea.

—¡Yo no soy escandalosa! —gritó Bella.

Alice no pudo evitar la risa, pero bueno, no pudo evitar la risa ni ella, ni Rose, ni Edward… lástima que al pobre de Edward su esposa lo haya escuchado— ¡No te atrevas a reírte, Edward Cullen!

—Como quieras amor —le respondió él. Alice se golpeó las mejillas intentando sacar la sonrisa de su cara.

—jaja, ¡Oh sí! Dios los crea y el diablo los juntas —dijo Rose aún riéndose de su escandalosa amiga.

—Estás grabando esto, ¿cierto?

—¡Oh sii!, de principio a fin —exclamó Rose.

—Y era yo la entrometida…

—Tengo algo para ti querida —habló Edward al otro lado del teléfono. Ambas amigas guardaron total silencio para ver qué era lo que le ofrecería Edward.

—¿No le irá a ofrecer sexo? ¿Cierto? —preguntó Alice. Porque si era así, mejor cortaban… era entrometida, pero nunca tanto.

—¡Shhh! —la silencio Rose.

—Pero…

—Shhh!

—Es para que cumplas la tercera regla de nuestro contrato.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Él que dijo que escuchar a hurtadillas era malo, ¡Definitivamente nunca había escuchado cosas así! Se escuchó como algo pesado caía sobre una mesa, y acto seguido a Bella bufar molesta. Las chicas podían imaginarla abriendo la boca impresionada y luego bufar como si nada hubiese pasado… ¿Qué le habría mostrado? Se habría bajado el pantalón y le había mostrado a Edward Junior?

—¿Supongo que está el de Grey? ¿No es cierto? —se escuchó por fin a Bella preguntar casi solemnemente, ¿Qué rayos le había regalado Edward?, debía de ser algo bueno como para que Bella no gritara.

—¿El del Gay? Noo, no me interesa que aprendas eso.

—¡Como te pudo faltar el de Grey!, ¡es el más popular!

—Y es menos educativo, no es necesario.

—¡Eres un… aaagh! —exclamó la muchacha.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaban solo respiraciones pesadas, y podían imaginar claramente como ambos se miraban a los ojos desafiándose entre sí, luego se escuchó golpe en el suelo y un… un… Ay Dios,… ¿eso fue un gemido?

—Maldición, mejor quítate eso —dijo Edward… ¿Quítate qué? ¿La…, la… la ropa? Se escuchó algo caer al suelo.

—¡Agh! —se escuchó dolorosamente de parte de Bella. Las chicas se ruborizaron escuchando.

—Lo lamento… intente ir despacio, pero…

—Dios,… ¡eso dolió! —exclamó, se escucharon más ruidos extraños en el móvil. Y Alice estaba tan impactada que no podía colgar.

—¿Tú…, tú…, tú crees que estén haciendo _eso_? —preguntó Alice, Rose carraspeó y se escucharon sonidos como de algo abriéndose, y personas en el suelo…

—N-no lo creo…, Bella es una dama y además…

—¡Me duele! Ve más despacio… no tan profundo aún —exclamó Bella. Las chicas se paralizaron aún más.

—Mientras más profundo, menos te dolerá… quédate quieta—susurró Edward, casi como si estuviera conteniéndose de algo.

—¡Están casados! —exclamó Alice. Maldición… ¡No podían estar haciéndolo en la sala!

—Cálmate Alice, quizás solo están…

—Mmm…—suspiro Bella.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Maldición, quizás Edward solo le está haciendo un agujero en la oreja!

—¡Un agujero en la oreja! ¿Esa es la explicación más lógica que se te ocurre? —le gritó Alice. Rose seguía más roja con la explicación.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!, escuchar a hurtadillas ya no era tan divertido. Ambas mujeres estaban más que rojas escuchando al móvil, pasaron varios minutos escuchando maldiciones, retos y respiraciones pesadas.

—Si… ya no me duele tanto… maldición estoy sangrando…—susurró. Rayos, ¿tan poco había durado?

—Es normal, después de todo eso fue un poco duro, es tu primera vez, ¿no es así?

—Eres un tonto, Edward Cullen.

—Lo sé, es mi encanto… ahora, quédate quieta… voy a introducirte…

—¡Por favor Alice! ¡Cuelga! ¡Cuelga! —suplicó Rose, Alice estaba paralizada.

—Yo… espera —la calmó Alice intentando salir del asombro y el pudor.

—Aún así, no lo haré. —dijo Bella. La curiosidad no dejo que Alice colgara.

—Está en nuestro contrato —le respondió su ahora pervertido hermano.

—Te odio...

—Puedo vivir con eso.

Se escuchó a Bella bufar horriblemente, y las chicas asumieron que había decidido dejar de discutir o de h-hacer… _eso_. El sonido personas levantándose del suelo recogiendo cosas se escuchó aún en el teléfono, y ambas mujeres lo agradecieron. Definitivamente el móvil era espectacular para captar esos sonidos, no debería hacerlo.

—Espero que cuando te mueras haya suficiente espacio para tu ego en el ataúd, para que también se pudra contigo —exclamó Bella notándose frustrada.

—No se te vaya a quedar el teléfono —le respondió su hermano con satisfacción en la voz. Parece que solo él lo había disfrutado. Rayos, se escucharon pasos cada vez más fuerte cerca del móvil.

—¡Cuelga, cuelga! —gritó Rose más fuerte, Alice al sentir nuevamente sus manos, colgó más que rápido la línea de Bella.

—Justo cuando se ponía más interesante…—susurro apesumbrada en la línea donde aún seguía Rose. Ella simplemente carraspeó.

Ambas muchachas guardaron un silencio un lapsus de cinco segundos intentando procesar todo lo que habían escuchado, luego, Alice exclamó:

—¡Bueno!, eso igual estuvo divertido!

Y todo el estrés se fue abajo.

.

.

.

No sabía si llamar a Alice…, ella podía darle una buena idea, pero aún así… era Alice, y Alice Cullen si algo tenía en su sangre, era de la más pura y letal locura. Pero aún así, ella estaba bloqueada en aquel momento y la locura de Alice sería la mejor solución. Aunque su amiga quizás le aconsejaría que amarrara a Edward a la cama y… ok, Alice salía automáticamente de su lista mental.

Ahora, ¿Quién podría ayudarla? ¿Rose? No, ella es la cómplice perfecta para Alice… solo alguien centrado y racional podía ayudarla. Alguien como…

—¿Hola?

—¡Angela sálvame la vida! —exclamó Bella. Su amiga rio levemente al teléfono.

—¿Qué paso Bella? Suenas afligida —le preguntó Angela. Bella tardó cinco minutos en contarle todo lo que había pasado desde su última conversación. Incluyendo la revista, el hotel… y bueno, incluyendo todo menos las escenas 'hot'.

—Ya veo…, y me dices que de todos los libros de sumisión que te trajo, ¿no te trajo el de Grey? —preguntó Angela. Bella asintió exageradamente.

—¡Sí!, el más popular, ¡Y no lo trajo! —Angela rió.

—Bueno, si yo quisiera que alguien aprendiese de BDSM, te aseguro que tampoco le habría entregado el de Grey… —le dijo amablemente. Bella hizo pucheros.

—¡Pero es el mejor!

—Admítelo Sere, no tiene trama…, es solo una total utopía sexual —sonrió. Bueno, tenía que admitir que su amiga tenía razón, aunque igual le gustara.

—Bien, tienes razón…, pero aún así, el punto es que Edward quiere que yo sea _"dulce e interesante_" aprendiendo como ser una buena sumisa ¿Y cómo quiere que lo aprenda?, leyendo libros de sado… ¿Que hago Angela? ¡Me dio una semana! —suplicó Bella. Angela volvió a reír, esta vez con más gracia y una malignidad exótica en ella.

—Bueno, Edward quiere una sumisa, ¿No es cierto? —le preguntó amablemente, Bella asintió susurrando un afligido "si"— Entonces, le daremos una verdadera sumisa…

.

.

.

* * *

**_Detrás_**_** de cámaras y antes de...;**_

—Necesito comprar unos libros —susurro avergonzado a la vendedora. La mujer joven lo miro con cara de _"dah!, eso es obvio!"_ y Emmet junto a Jasper lo miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. ¿Qué? Acaso él no podía comprar un libro?

—¿Qué clase de libro, señor? —preguntó la vendedora. Él estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se sentiría avergonzado por esto.

—Yo… eh… necesitounlibrodesadomasoquismo —dijo con la mayor rapidez que pudo. La vendedora alzo una ceja y sus amigos se acercaron más, curiosos de lo que decía.

—¿Qué clase de libro, señor? —preguntó nuevamente. Edward se sonrojo ¡Se sonrojo! Todo fuera por su esposa.

—¿Escuche bien Edward? Dijiste sadomasoquismo? —le preguntó Jasper sonriendo malvadamente. El trago duro.

—Yo… eh…

—¡Dijiste sadomasoquismo! No puedo creerlo! Ajajjajaaj, ¿Ahora lees libros de niñas? jajajaj— rio Emmet atrás de ellos. Edward carraspeo.

—¡No!, —la vendedora lo miro con cara de _¿va a quererlo o no?_ —maldición, si… ¡Pero no es para mí!

—Si claro! jaja, deja de leer eso y ¡Hazte hombre amigo! jaja —rio Emmet tomándose del hombro de Jasper.

—Señor… ¿cuáles libros va a querer? —sus amigos rieron más a la pregunta de la vendedora. Ella frunció el ceño y Edward los hizo a un lado.

—Largo de aquí, par de idiotas…, no sé porque acepte su compañía! —gritó. Sus amigos siguieron riendo y el decidió ignorarlos— deme los libros del "Marqués de Sade, Patience, cualquiera de Jaid Black, y cualquier estupidez sadomasoquista que tenga.

Sus amigos rieron aún más fuerte al ver que se sabía de memoria los nombres de los libros.

—Oh, ¡Creo que lo perdimos! —exclamó exageradamente Jasper tras él. Edward frunció el ceño cuando la vendedora contuvo la risa.

—Silencio, par de estúpidos —grunó. Ellos ignoraron sus protestas.

—¿Va a querer 50 sombras de Grey, señor? —preguntó la vendedora conteniendo la risa, él le frunció el ceño.

—No, todos menos ese —exclamó.

—Jaajajajaja Bien, no has caído tan bajo amigo jajaja—rieron todos. Él los miro odiándolos.

Bueno…, todo fuera por divertirse un poco con su esposa… Ya estaba ansioso por ver lo que pasaría en esta nueva ronda.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

* * *

_**Hoooooooooolaaaaaa!**_

_**¿Me extrañaron? Yo las extrañe mucho!**_

_**Bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap, lamento la espera!  
Para algunas que ya me conocen, ya sabrán que por motivos de trabajo no subo tan seguido como antes… ya saben, ser contadora no es fácil xd, y menos escribir en el trabajo! Pero lo bueno es que estoy inspirada, y ya estamos tomando más el juego bdsm aquí, ¡El próximo cap! Lleno de bdsm divertido!**_

_**¿Quién dijo que el sado no divertía jaja?**_

_**Es extraña la diferencia que hay aquí, junto al fandom de sailor moon xD, allá lo que más se dan son reviews, y aquí, ¡son muchas más las que siguen las historias! Las colocan como favoritos, o las siguen, y aunque me encantan los reviews, ¡Esto también es genial! Y bastante curioso ajaj**_

_**Bueno, de todos modos gracias por todos sus reviews! Me animan muuuucho!  
Gracias también a las que me siguen, que como ya dije son varias y a las que a pesar de todo me apoyan!, es por ustedes que sigo con esto, y bueno, porque la idea me encanta jaja**_

_**Ahora, un adelanto del próximo cap! (Por cierto, nada en contra de las que aman a Grey!, yo solo me rio de todo xd)**_

_Siguiente capituló!_

…

—_Ey… ¿Dónde me llevas? —preguntó Edward curioso a que su tan poco amable mujer lo tomara de la mano hacía una sala al fondo de la casa… parecía que era un estudio. No pudo evitar estremecerse._

—_Es una sorpresa —le sonrió Bella mientras le pedía la taza de café que ella le había preparado y que ahora estaba vacía, él se la entrego de inmediato._

_Doblaron la última esquina del cuarto, y ella le sonrió ampliamente poniéndose en la puerta con la mano en la perilla._

—_¿Estas preparado? —preguntó muuuy, demasiado sonriente. Él la miro con desconfianza._

—_Si —gruñó. Bella le amplio su sonrisa._

—_Pues bien querido… te presento a nuestro nuevo nidito de amor! _—_exclamó._

_Y Oh por Dios… él definitivamente no podía creer lo que veía._

_Maldito el momento en que decidió comprarle libros de BDSM._

…

_**Listo!**_

_**Besitos a Lilian86, Viivii alice, Gretchen Cullen Masen, Javiitaah Hale D'Cullen, Isied, Mon de Cullen, Gabs Frape y en especial a Dulce Genio.**_

_**Dulce Genio, lo que me escribiste me llego al alma, porque se lo que se siente estar en su lugar (yo fui lectora por aaaaaañooos!, y tienes toda la razón!) y no tengo más que decirte además de que miles de gracias! Me esforzare más por ustedes!, porque este es uno de los compromisos que a mí más me gustan! Y yo amooo escibir!, pero más amo darles un buen rato que pasar a ustedes! Mil besos para ti!, me has inspirado xD**_

_**Ahora, siempre hay muchas a las cuales agradecer, pero ustedes son las que más me animan con sus palabras, ¡Gracias por el apoyo!**_

_**Nos leeremos lo más pronto en el próximo cap de 11 reglas! xD**_

_**Paaaaaz!**_


	11. 10 El Kit de la sumisa perfecta

"Lo importante no es ganar, sino hacer perder al otro"

_**Capítulo 10**_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

_«__Arregla __tu casa__.__»_

_Haz una última ronda por las principales áreas de la casa, justo antes de que tu marido llegué. Levanta libros de la escuela, juguetes, etc. Y limpia con plumero las mesas  
"__**Debe lucir impecable"**_

Contrato de Sumisión, Apéndice; 1.0.0 (d).

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´ ´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*

—_Bueno, Edward quiere una sumisa, ¿No es cierto?...Entonces, le daremos verdadera sumisa…_

_._

_._

_._

—Un paquete para Isabella Cullen.

—Sí, esa soy yo —respondió la aludida al hombre que estaba en su puerta. El señor arrojó la caja a los pies de Bella y lo miró con rostro cansado. Seguramente no le había agradado tener que traer esa enorme caja hasta la puerta de su casa. Bella le sonrió lo que más pudo.

—Necesito que firme aquí, señora —pidió el hombre con el ceño menos fruncido gracias a su deslumbrante sonrisa. Ella recibió gustosa los papeles que él le entregaba.

—Gracias —le sonrió— eh…, bueno ¿Usted podría?...

El hombre la miró captando su petición, y con un suspiro de resignación, tomó el paquete en sus manos y entró para dejarlo encima de la mesa de la cocina. Ella se lo agradeció sacando un refresco y regalándoselo. Se dedicó a firmar los papeles mientras él tomaba la bebida.  
Cuando terminó de firmar, acompañó al hombre a la puerta de la casa, y le entregó los papeles.

—Por cierto señora, esto también venía en el paquete —le dijo el señor. Ella tomó la pequeña carta que le ofreció y el señor tomó los papeles ya firmados. Con una leve despedida se marchó dejándola con una cara curiosa y la carta entre sus manos.

Bella entró a la cocina con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro al abrir la carta… era de Edward.

_Bella:_

_A pesar de lo mucho que te extraño y de lo que deseo volver a casa, el viaje se me ha alargado hasta este martes. Por lo tanto, te envió en el paquete un adelanto de lo que haremos al regresar. Espero que hayas aprendido algo de los libros que te compré y por cierto, me he dejado libre los días miércoles y jueves, así que tendremos todo esos días para aplicar lo del paquete._

_Si tienes alguna queja, contáctate con mi secretaria Tanya, ella pondrá tu queja en el papelero de basura a la espera de ser atendida._

_Con amor.  
El macho alfa ahora dominante, Edward._

Era un tramposo, la última vez que la había llamado para ver cómo iban las cosas en casa, no le había avisado que volvería más tarde, pero daba igual, era divertido recibir cartas. Bella sonrió malignamente pensando que podría ser aquello que Edward le había mandado. Daba igual en realidad, porque la idea de Ángela había sido maravillosa y perfecta para cualquier posible ataque. Se acercó al paquete y lo abrió, Solo pudo reír cuando vio el contenido.

Ooh, ya estaba ansiosa por que él volviera a casa.

.

.

.

Levantarse era una terrible odisea para quien solo había alcanzado a dormir dos horas, pero con todo, lagaña y fatiga, lo logró… y aunque le había escrito a Bella que estos días aplicaría lo que tenía el paquete que le había mandado, tenía tanto trabajo que quería terminar que al parecer no podría. Pero no porque no quisiera ¡Que constara eso!, sino porque eso le evitaría el conflicto del día y podría darle el visto bueno al último plano que le habían mandado para la construcción de un nuevo Hotel. Hasta ahora todo iba perfecto con respecto a su negocio…, tanto así que no había podido ni siquiera mirar el proyecto Swan por el cual se había casado. ¡Menuda ironía! Su teléfono vibró a su lado.

—Tanya —contestó con voz formal. Nadie que no lo conociera suficientemente bien notaría que había estado hace pocos minutos durmiendo.

—Buenos días señor Cullen, le llamo para avisarle que ya se ha removido todas sus citas de hoy y mañana, todos sus socios no han puesto ningún problema por ello, exceptuando, er… —dudo la chica. Edward frunció el ceño y se levantó.

—Exceptuando, ¿quién Tanya?—preguntó al ver que su secretaría no respondía.

—El señor Swan. Él insiste en querer verlo mañana tal y como habían acordado —explicó Tanya, Edward se golpeó mentalmente. ¿El padre de Bella? ¿U otro Swan? Podría ser otro, ¿cierto? Digo…, hay miles de Swans dando vueltas por allí… pero…

—¿Charlie? ¿Charlie Swan?—preguntó.

—Sí señor —¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!, si era así… no podía cancelar su cita!

Puso el teléfono en altavoz mientras pensaba que hacer con su _"suegris"_

Ya se había duchado y hoy había mucho que hacer, por lo que caminó a través de su habitación en busca de ropa limpia mientras revisaba todos los pros y los contras de aceptar ver a su "querido suegrito". ¿Qué tan terrible podría pasar si iba? Bueno, ¡sabía que debía ir!, es decir, ¡se había casado para que Charlie le diera una oportunidad de una reunión!, y sin embargo, ahora que ya estaba casado y tenía a la hija de su socio en su casa… no se sentía tan entusiasmado de visitar a su suegro. Aunque él hubiese apoyado la locura de casarlos.

Pero rayos, debía enfrentarlo a él, y a su proyecto de financiamiento algún día… y si era mañana, sería otro, u otro, u otro. Pero finalmente llegaría el día, y mientras más se demorara, estaba seguro que Charlie peor se lo tomaría, lo que lo dejaba solo en un punto ¡Debía comenzar el puto día y prepararse para enfrentarlo!

—De acuerdo, dile que se hará de igual forma, es a las cuatro, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí señor, ¿le reservo la sala de reuniones, o ira a un restaurant? —preguntó Tanya. Edward lo pensó dos segundos.

—La sala de reuniones, solo reserva algunos pasteles y algo pequeño…, será una reunión extensa probablemente—indicó.

—De acuerdo señor Cullen… ¿Algo más?—preguntó profesionalmente.

—No, ten un buen día Tanya —se despidió. Tanya sonrió al otro lado del teléfono.

—Usted también Señor—y colgó.

Listo, ¡ahora necesitaba un jodido café!

Se vistió a velocidad luz solo con una polera cualquiera y un jeans.

Hoy trabajaría en casa… bajó hacía la sala directo al mesón donde la noche anterior había dejado su maletín y comenzó a sacar plano tras plano… Era más fácil verlo desde el computador, era verdad… pero los planos manuales demostraban todos los posibles errores en la fachada y le daban el impulso creativo para crear más cosas, así que lo prefería así.  
Acomodó la pantalla de su macbook en una esquina del mesón, y con los planos abiertos sobre la mesa, comenzó a mirar atentamente cada detalle de ese magnífico hotel.  
Unos ruidos de pasos bajando por la escalera llamaron su atención, y una magnifica Bella bajo corriendo en dirección a la cocina con un montón de sábanas blancas. Maldición, se veía tan hermosa. Ella miró levemente en su dirección y le sonrió.

—¡Llegaste! —exclamó. Él no pudo evitar la sonrisa… ¿Se vería estúpido sonriendo así?—pensé que volverías más tarde.

—El avión partió anoche, llegue esta madrugada —le explicó. Bella le sonrió amablemente y con toda la ropa aún en los brazos, se acercó a besarle la mejilla.

Si así lo recibiría cada vez que volviera, se iría más seguido, pensó embobado. Espero a que no se le notara la cara de idiota para mirarla a los ojos, pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo impresionante, ella ya se había marchado con todo y su linda sonrisa a cuestas.

Y de pronto, todas las ganas que había guardado con respecto a jugar con su esposa, volvieron como un tornado a su interior. ¿Cómo sería mejor comenzar? ¿Exigiendo la recompensa a los libros que debía haber estudiado? ¿Saltándose a la seducción inmediata? ¿O jugando con el contenido de la caja para asustarla? Todo aquello sonaba tan jodidamente interesante, Bella camino alegremente devuelta por el pasillo pero esta vez sin subir las escaleras, casi dirigiéndose a un estudio al final de la casa que ninguno de los dos utilizaba.

Bien, en realidad ni siquiera había estado en ese lugar, pero eso no tenía importancia.

Miró nuevamente sus papeles debatiéndose entre el trabajo y la diversión. Era tan complicado elegir una de esas dos cosas… aunque en realidad era la primera vez que se debatía con eso, normalmente la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre era el trabajo, y sí, él tenía que ponerse a trabajar ahora también. No podía aceptar distracciones.

Bella pasó de vuelta a la cocina cruzando inevitablemente por el pasillo y hombre vió como llevaba la caja que él le había mandado, y maldición, fue tentador perderse un poco en la compañía de su esposa ¿Podría permitirse una pequeña distracción? Una broma y la dejaría en paz… ¿Solo una?

Aún no había llegado a una conclusión cuando las palabras escaparon sin obstrucción de su boca.

—Y bien… ¿Te gusto mi regalo, querida? —preguntó. Y se maldijo mentalmente cuando Bella se giró hacía él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno, ha sido muy er… educativo —le confió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras arrojaba la caja junto a la puerta, a la espera de ser tirada. Edward contrajo todos sus músculos, intentando voltear su mente a su trabajo pendiente y no al labio que tenía atrapado. La chica se le acercó de forma seductora ¿Lo estaba haciendo a conciencia?

—Er…, me alegro —comentó el volviendo la vista a su computador, intentando no pensar en los planes de seducción que él mismo había hecho. No, aún no… ahora era momento de trabajar. Siempre era momento de trabajar.

Bella camino alegremente a la cocina al ver su reacción. El plan marchaba sobre ruedas.

—Entonces, ¿Aprendiste algo?—preguntó él sin poder contenerse. Bella sonrió parada en la puerta de la cocina.

—Si estas intentando preguntar cuando quiero empezar a demostrar lo que aprendí…

—No, ahora no… tengo que terminar esto —apuntó a sus papeles intentando contener sus impulsos. No Edward Cullen, debes trabajar. El trabajo es lo que te mantendrá para siempre, no las diversiones con tu esposa, ya podría jugar con ella cuando terminara esto.

Su esposa era una sonriente mujer aún parada donde mismo.

—Bien, comenzare ahora entonces… —le sonrió. Edward se atragantó… ¿intentaría s-se-seducirlo? No, Bella no era así. ¿Cierto?

—Ahora no Bella, yo…

—¿Quiere un sándwich, amo? —preguntó. Y de pronto él se preguntó si no estaría mal interpretándola, o escuchando mal… o ambas. Mierda, debió haber dormido un poco más, la falta de sueño te hace imaginar cosas.

—Yo… está bien —suspiró.

Bien, esto sería mejor así. Debía trabajar de todas formas.

—¿Pan integral, amasado o normal?—preguntó Bella de la cocina. Y él, por un momento se alegró de que le preguntara como le gustaba.

—Normal —respondió e intento concentrarse en las líneas de sus planos. No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando ella volvió a preguntar.

—¿Jamón de pavo, cerdo, o pollo?

— Pavo.

—¿Mayonesa?

—Si por favor —frunció el ceño.

—¿Kraft, o…?

—La que quieras —respondió. Ella carraspeó.

—¿Y yo quiero…? —¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer esta muchacha?

—Kraft.

—Genial, ¿Mostaza?—volvió a preguntar. Edward perdió toda la concentración nuevamente.

—No—gruñó.

—¿Bebida, té o café?

—Café —respondió, y contó hasta mil mentalmente intentando concentrarse nuevamente.

—En grano, normal… descafeinado?—preguntó. Edward perdió la paciencia.

—¿Sabes? No hagas nada, iré a hacerlo yo mismo —respondió poniéndose de pie al instante. Bella solo sonría.

—¿Por qué?—le pregunto. Edward frunció más el ceño mientras la miraba… ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer esta mujer?— Estoy intentando atenderte —dijo casi leyéndole la mente, haciendo un fingido gesto de buen lacayo.

—¿Harás lo que yo te diga? —preguntó tomándose en serio sus palabras. Ella volvió a morderse el labio conteniendo la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —le respondió.

—Bien, tráeme ese sándwich —ordenó. Su sonrisa no decayó.

—¿Ahora o des…

—Ahora.

Ella se movió con absoluta rapidez en busca del sándwich y lo puso frente a él mirándolo con una devocional atención. Él se demoró solo unos minutos en devorarlo mientras miraba los planos superficialmente.

Ok, esto no podía ser tan terrible, meditó Edward.

Tomó su posición frente a los planos intentando concentrarse nuevamente. Ya con su estómago más lleno su mente viajo entre mil posibilidades en su nuevo hotel, y por lo poco que había vislumbrado de los planos, había notado que la sala de recepción tenía una vista demasiado aburrida… ¿Qué podría ayudar a mejorarla? Mmmm, lo único que se le venía a la mente era una fuente con mangueras apuntando a distintos lugares… Si…, una fuente gigante de un color chocolate… quizás unos cuantos colorantes para hacerla más apetitosa, igual que los ojos de su esposa, si, esos ojos que no se apartaban de su… ¡Espera! ¿Los ojos de su esposa?

Levantó la vista mirando a Bella, que se había sentado frente a él mirándolo fijamente, y casi perdiéndolo en la profundidad chocolate de sus ojos.

Mierda, necesitaba sacarla de allí ahora. Sus malditos ojos lo distraían ¡Y necesitaba trabajar!

—Emm… ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó al ver que ella no emitía palabra, pero tampoco abandonaba su sonrisa.

—Nop.

—Bien, entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? —le medio preguntó con sarcasmo en la voz. Ella amplió su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

—Me comporto como una buena sumisa, señor —explicó. Y él no entendió lo que quiso decir.

—¿Una buena sumisa? —preguntó con una perfecta cara de _¿Estas jodiendome, cierto?_ Bella solo sonreía.

— Sip, ¿No era eso lo que querías? —preguntó con inocencia. El refunfuño, bien… tener una sumisa debía tener sus ventajas… ¿Cierto?

—Bien, entonces vete Bella…, necesito trabajar —le pidió "amablemente" con un gruñido. Aunque en ese momento se sentía de todo menos amable… si Bella seguía insistiendo, pronto caería en la tentación de jugar con ella, y si él caía… ella caería con él.

— ¿Me voy ahora o después? —preguntó. ¿Era una broma?

—Ahora —indicó. ¡Maldita su sonrisa!

—¿Dónde?

—¿Dónde qué?

—¿Dónde voy? —preguntó Bella girando los ojos, como si fuera algo obvio.

—¡Qué sé yo! Ve donde quieras —exclamó Edward ya molestó.

—¿Y dónde quiero ir? —le cuestionó con una infinita paciencia. Él ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—Bella, ¡Haz lo que quieras! —exclamó. ¡Necesitaba urgentemente relajarse si iba a seguir hablando con ella! Ella se mordió el labio…

—¿Y qué es lo que…

—¿Sabes?, mejor ve y prepárame un café —exigió para poder cambiar de tema. Ella lo miro con cara de _"pensé que nunca lo pedirías"_, se puso de pie.

—¿Café en grano o…?

—Café cualquiera, de hecho, el primero que encuentres pero muy cargado

La muchacha prácticamente corrió a la cocina, preparándole con habilidad lo que parecía ser un perfecto café. Y por cosa de milagro, no le pregunto nada más cuando se lo pasó.

Edward tomó un primer sorbo al café, y el sabor le pareció definitivamente diferente. ¿Qué café había usado? Quizás no debió decirle que ocupara uno cualquiera.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Bella distrayéndolo de sus cavilaciones sobre su no tan exquisito café. Edward se encogió de hombros y apunto los papeles.

—Tengo que terminar esto…

—Ahhh

Y ambos se perdieron en un incómodo silencio.

—Bella.

—¿Si Edward?

—Necesito trabajar.

Silencio… ella no comprendió la indirecta.

—Bella… —ella se mordió el labio.

—Si, ¿amo? —preguntó, y él sintió un escalofrió de incomodidad al apodo.

—Necesito trabajar —repitió. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ya me lo dijiste…

—Solo —culminó.

Bella simplemente lo miró desconcertada, aunque él estaba seguro que vió un brillo de malicia en su mirada.

Solo hubo silencio.

—Soy tu sumisa, mi deber es estar contigo —le respondió ella. Ese brillo malicioso se intensifico, y él estaba seguro que ella estaba planeando su venganza contra él. ¿Cómo evitarlo? Pensó.

—Mmmm… —murmuró sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ambos se miraron como si se midieran debilidades y fortalezas, como si miraran al futuro en todos los pleitos que estaba seguro llegarían, y aún con esa mirada amenazante, Bella se mantenía digna, regia y sonriente. Y el comprendió el significado en la mirada celeste de su esposa, y de que se trataba todo esto.

Bella no se dejaría ganar. Pero eso no le preocupaba, porque era lo menos esperaba de ella.

Pero maldición, que fácil era caer en sus encantos. Se veía tan adorable con las mejillas rojas, el cabello suelto y su constante manía '_muerde labios'_, de pronto de pregunto si ella se atrevería a morderle los labios a él?

—… ¿No tenías que trabajar? —preguntó mientras miraba fijamente como se terminaba su café.

¡Qué va!, él ya se había rendido en intentarlo… No podía trabajar con ella rondándolo por allí, por lo que ¿Por qué seguir frustrándose en intentos inútiles?

—Puedo continuar después —le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella volvió a morderse el labio— Ahora cuéntame,… —él picó— Esto "comportamiento" de la sumisa… ¿lo sacaste de los libros? —preguntó. Bella enrojeció.

— Ciertamente, ¿De qué otro lugar podría haberlo sacado? —preguntó con sorna. Él sonrió.

—¿Y harás todo lo que te diga? —preguntó sintiendo el repentino deseo inundar su cuerpo. Ella hizo una mueca que transformo en una sonrisa al instante.

—Por supuesto…, pero ¿sabes algo?, estuve pensando y…

—¿Pensaste en lo del paquete? —Edward aventuró, y ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Si…, lo pensé —prosiguió— y he de decirte que tu gesto ha sido encantador… nunca espere que alguien me regalara un consolador —soltó de una con un poco de molestia. Edward pudo ver como se reprimía de lanzarle la caja por la cabeza.

—Y látigos, cuerdas, esposas, ¡fue todo un juego querida!— Celebró él, cabreándola— es para que interpretes bien tú papel —sonrió.

Ella también sonrió traviesamente.

—Con respecto a eso… me gustaría proponerte algo —soltó de una. Edward arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?

Ella no respondió, pero sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de golpe. El hombre no pudo hacer más que seguirla.

Cuando se levantó del sillón donde estaba, un ligero mareo le sacudió la cabeza ¿Sería la falta de sueño? Bella seguía tan apacible y relajada como antes y el mareo desapareció levemente cuando Bella tomó su mano.

—Ey… ¿Dónde me llevas? —preguntó Edward curioso a que su tan poco amable mujer lo tomara de la mano hacía una sala al fondo de la casa… parecía que era el supuesto estudio. No pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Es una sorpresa —le sonrió Bella mientras le pedía la taza de café que ella le había preparado y que ahora estaba vacía, él se la entrego de inmediato.

Doblaron la última esquina del cuarto, y ella le sonrió ampliamente poniéndose en la puerta con la mano en la perilla.

—¿Estás preparado? —preguntó muuuy, demasiado sonriente. Él la miro con desconfianza.

—Si —gruñó. Bella le amplió su sonrisa.

—Pues bien querido… ¡te presento a nuestro nuevo nidito de amor! —exclamó.

Y Oh por Dios… él definitivamente no podía creer lo que veía.

Maldito el momento en que decidió comprarle libros de BDSM.

La habitación tenía cortinas oscuras, amarradas con los latidos que él le había mandado en el paquete. Había un estante con todos los juguetes sexuales más bizarros que encontró para molestar a su esposa, y una cama con sabanas negras encima. Habían esposas puestas en cada pilar de la cama, y una chimenea ardiendo al fondo de toda la estancia iluminando todo tenuemente… de pronto la habitación comenzó a girar levemente frente a sus ojos y se sintió mareado… ¿Qué le ocurría?

La sonrisa de Bella se intensifico cuando noto su mareo y con amabilidad poco usual en ella, lo llevó en silencio a la cama. Él solo pudo seguirla como perrito faldero drogado.

—¿Puedes oírme Edward? —le preguntó cuándo se sentó. Un torbellino de pensamientos lo empujaron al abismo de un mareo peor, y sentía que ya no podía pensar con claridad.

Aún así, él quiso decir que sí a su pregunta, de verdad quería responderle pero ya no encontraba su voz… se sentía de pronto acostado en un paracaídas al viento y con una horrible pesadez en sus ojos ¿Era esta la impresión al ver tanta herramienta masoquista? ¿Tan débil era? Acababa de dar el mejor espectáculo de su hombría frente a la única mujer que había calado algo dentro de su corazón, eso era simplemente humillante.  
El mareo se intensifico y él sintió las sabanas cómodas bajo su cabeza. No tenía claridad de cuando se había acostado, o si se había caído, pero eso dejo de importar cuando sintió el suave beso de Bella en su barbilla.

—Tranquilo —le susurró acariciando su mandíbula— Esto solo durara un par de horas.

Y Edward no pudo volver a abrir los ojos, pero sabía que tendría que vérselas con ella cuando despertara…

Y tras ese pensamiento, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

_**En la sala: **_

Usted tiene tres mensajes en su buzón de voz.

—_¡Hola! Estas llamando a la casa Cullen-Swan. No te diré que no estamos porque eso ya lo descubriste, ¡berf!. Deja tu nombre, y tu teléfono, si lo recuerdo, te llamare de vuelta, si no es así ¡Ruega porque sea Edward quien escuche esto! Él me obligara a llamarte ¡Besos! -–Bella, olvidaste pedir que hablara después de…-_

_¡Pi!_

—¿Hola? Bella soy yo, Alice… tengo que decirte algo importante… Bueno yo, yo ¡Yo no lo soporto más! ¡Necesito saber que estaban haciendo tú y Edward el otro día! ¡Sii! Esa día que te mostramos la revista _Vogue_… ¿Recuerdas? Estuvieron discutiendo en la sala, y tú le dijiste que no fuera tan-tan, tan profundo, y sangraste y ¡Agh!… No es por curiosa, aunque si lo sea… ¡es solo estoy teniendo pesadillas con esto! ¡Por favor cun-cuñis! ¡Y jamás te llevare de nuevo de compras! ¡Por favor!

_¡Pi!_

—Eeey Edward! Habla Emmet! He estado saliendo últimamente con Rose, me ha costado mucho que acepte y he logrado avanzar bastante con ella…, ¡y si!, eso no es el asunto por el que te llamo, ¡Queremos organizar algo en tú casa –ya sabes, para avanzar algo más con Rose– No sé si Alice les ha contado algo…, ella es el cerebro de todo…, es un poco escalofriante. ¡Ya estas avisado! ¡Nos vemos hermano!

_¡Pi!_ _Principio del formulario_

—¿Hola? Cariño soy René. Te llamo para avisarte que mañana tu padre tendrá una reunión con Edward… Yo también iré, así que ven tú también, ¡así recuperamos un poco de tiempo de calidad madre e hija! ¡Te quiero amor! ¡Besos!

Para volver a escucharlos, marqué uno, para borrarlos, solo cuelgue.

Tuu, tuu, tuu, tuu…

* * *

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

_**Hooooolaaaaaas :D!**_

_**Hare esto corto porque esta lloviendo afuera xD, y tengo frio junto con ganas de acostarme D:!  
Hoy el viento enloqueció en mi casa y casi se lleva mi techo D:! Con todo y eso, el capítulo esta Ok! Y yo feliz *o*!**_

_**Gracias a todas por leerme, como siempre :D!, la próxima semana, nuevo cap llamado "El paraíso perdido de la sumisión" ¿Interesante, no? xDDD ¡No se lo pierdan!**_

_**Un adelanto!;**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Bueno…, esto es un poco incómodo la verdad…, pero no sabemos a quién más recurrir, y estamos algo desesperados —comenzó Edward cuando el hombre lo miro con cara de poker. Este era casi el quinto lugar que visitaban, ¡Tenía que resultar ahora!

—¿Qué ocurre, jóvenes? —preguntó el hombre. Bella se sonrojo cuando Edward la miró incitándola a contarle, ella tragó saliva.

—Yo…, er, nosotros… usted sabe.., somos esposos —le contó Bella mientras Edward levantaba la mano izquierda mostrándole la argolla.

El hombre no cambio el gesto, pero miró a Edward extrañado…

—Puedo verlo señora, por eso… ¿En que puede ayudarlos un humilde obrero? —preguntó nuevamente mirando a Edward.

Ambos se volvieron a mirarse fijamente, se tomaron las manos con firmeza y las levantaron al mismo tiempo para llamar la atención del hombre a ellos.

—Queremos separarnos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chan, chan, chaaaaan!**_

_**Fin(?)**_

_**Naa, todavía quedan exactamente 9 cap xD**_

_**¡Prometo que actualizare 1 vez por semana! O lo intentare con todo mi esfuerzo xD!**_

_**Me hice un nuevo Facebook donde espero spoliar el fic xD, cuando tenga más tiempo D:!, pero bueno, se los dejo para quien quiera agregarme, preguntarme cosas, o dar ideas divertidas sobre esto!**_

_**Las quiero monton! xD les dejo mi face ;)**_

_**www (punto) facebook (punto) com/Dream.6c**_

_**Nos leeremos en el próximo cap!**_

_**Paz!**_


End file.
